Stranger in a Strange Land
by arrayan
Summary: Cortos relatos del año en que Hermione vivió con los Malfoy s...y no los mató en el intento. Para quienes leyeron "De siseos y rugidos" ya saben de que va...para las que no, no se preocupen yo tampoco tengo idea ;P. DM/HG granadas y arsenal nuclear
1. Día 1

.

Para todas las que leyeron "Entre siseos y rugidos"…y para las que no, también. Son capitulitos.

Ojalá suelten a los Colacuernos y me dejen Vociferadores en la ventanita que abre cuando apretas el botoncito que dice "Go"…es que soy ruda….

.

**Declaro: Todo le pertenece a Rowling yo solo lanzo Imperius y mis Nine West a diestra y siniestra.**

.

Todas invitadas a visitar nuestro rincón entre las nubes de Nunca Jamás (Peter Pan Complex) y como se canta en PPC…

"…And fly away from here, anywhere, yeah… I don't care… we'll just fly away from here …our hopes and dreams are out there somewhere ….won't let time pass us by …we'll just fly …  
Do you see a bluer sky now?..."

Para Feru-san, Karen-bot, y Daniela la embrionaria….por estar ahí cuando se las necesita y cuando no…también.

.

.

.

"**Stranger in a Strange Land"**

4444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

.

** Día 1.**

.

44444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

.

Estimada Profesora MacGonagall:

.

No sabe lo mucho que me he acordado de usted en todo el tiempo que llevo metida en esta casa de locos, sus sabios consejos han impedido que manche mi flamante hoja de vida con la purísima sangre de esta familia de rancio abolengo, tuve presente la misión de supervisión en todo momento, incluso cuando el nunca bien ponderado señor Malfoy Jr. Intentó depilar a mi gato con cera de abejas… perdiendo sus cejas en el intento (no ha sido culpa mía, Crookshanks sabe defenderse…y depilar con cera), como sea, en este tiempo he podido confirmar que aunque son una familia odiosa, estrambótica, lúgubre, desagradable, soberbia, insensata, altanera, detestable y en extremo segregacionales no podemos decir que sean un peligro para la sociedad mágica, por lo que concluyo la misión de vigilancia sobre la familia Malfoy, asignada por la Orden del Fénix a vuestra humilde servidora, empacaré ahora mismo y me presentare en la Madriguera para la designación de una nueva misión.

.

Atte. Su fiel alumna y amiga,

.

Hermione Granger.

.

44444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

_._

_Querida Hermione:_

_._

_Entiendo tus aprehensiones, pero sólo llevas en esa casa cinco horas y la misión, como bien sabes, es por un año. Como su superior inmediato, le recuerdo que usted prestó juramento a la causa de reconstrucción de la sociedad mágica, aceptando servir donde más se la necesitara, en estos momento no disponemos de personal suficiente para llevar este tipo de trabajos, que como usted bien sabe, requieren personas con un alto criterio y una mente despierta, se está evaluando a una familia que aún con los antecedentes que poseen, salvaron la vida de su mejor amigo, por si lo olvidaba._

_._

_Demuestre que es una Griffyndor y no se acobarde, estaremos en contacto._

_._

_Atte._

_._

_Minerva MacGonagall._

.

44444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

.

Profesora:

.

Yo no me acobardo. Pero me agradaría cumplir los 21 años sin úlceras, jaquecas nerviosas y un prontuario por homicidio. Durante las dos horas que tardó en responder mi carta, Crookshanks fue trasquilado y dejado con apariencia de poodle, sin mencionar el armónico color azul cielo que decora sus patas, que hace juego de maravilla con mi cabello verde olivo. Créame que entiendo cual es la posición de Harry en todo esto, lo de que se siente en deuda con la señora Malfoy y toda la perorata aquella pero, sinceramente, al niñato de Malfoy no lo paso, ni él a mi (por si no lo ha notado aun), agradecería un poco de compasión y buen juicio, además de una orden para que me retire de este lugar antes de la cena o los señores Malfoy se tendrán que poner en campaña otra vez porque les mato al crio.

.

Hermione Granger.

.

44444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

_._

_Hermione:_

_._

_Autorización denegada, tampoco te autorizo a matar a nadie, eres una evaluadora, compórtate como tal, ¡tienes 19 años, por Merlín, ya no eres una cría, ni te apellidas Weasly para hacer estupideces!_

_._

_Y arregla a tu gato o se te olvidaron los seis años de transformaciones, mira que te puedo reprobar retroactivamente._

_._

_Minerva._

.

44444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

.

Minerva:

.

Con chantajes educacionales no llegaremos a ninguna parte, te advierto, aléjate de mis calificaciones y no te preocupes por mi gato, casualmente ya no es el único que ostenta un corte de cabello vanguardista, no te quejes, no le he matado, aunque por su cara cuando vio su nuevo look puede que muera infartado…lo que es una causa NATURAL de muerte.

.

Me quedo, pero no de brazos cruzados.

No, no es una amenaza.

HG.

.

4444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

.

.

Fin …por ahora.

Saludos desde mi maravilloso Fin de Mundo.

arrayan(es).


	2. Día 6

No todo serán cartas y notas, ni tampoco siempre habrá humor…**quien avisa no es traidor.**

**.**

**Todo es de Rowling, yo solo lanzo Imperius a los personajes o los arrojo por el Stargate.**

.

Un abrazo al PPC y a todas quienes siguen soñando aun cuando están despiertas, aquí un regalo de mi poeta favorito, parte de Carpe Diem, mi máxima.

.

"…No permitas que la vida te pase a ti, sin que tú la vivas..." (Walt Withman)

.

44444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

.

**Día 6 "Una vez dentro, tire la cadena"**

.

44444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

.

Querida Hermione:

.

No te imaginas lo que te extrañamos, Ron anda como un inferí por toda la madriguera despotricando contra MacGonagall y sus ideas "Dumbledorianas", ya sabes…el síndrome de la unidad y el respeto mal enfocado, como que medio rebuzna todo el tiempo que George debería ir a visitarte y dejarte algo mas que buenos deseos y cosas que no logramos traducirle ni subtitularle…como sea, yo te escribo para agradecerte que decidieras ir a esta misión, se que te debe ser difícil, no es un lugar que nos traiga buenos recuerdos, especialmente a ti, pero sabía que si a alguien podíamos confiar todo esto era a ti (no, no estoy usando chantaje emocional), la señora Malfoy me dio la oportunidad de estar con ustedes, le debo por lo mismo la posibilidad de demostrar que su familia, aunque torcida, no merece ser destruida mandándola a Askaban, todos ya hemos sufrido demasiado, incluso ellos han sido aun mas perjudicados…bien, yo se que entiendes lo que quiero decir.

.

Pasando a temas menos complejos te contaré que Ginny va muy bien en los exámenes libres, ya tiene fecha para EXTASIS en tres materias…es gracioso ver que a aplicado tus métodos de estudio al pie de la letra (debo agradecerte que casi no vea a mi novia…VIVIENDO EN LA MISMA CASA), dice que te escribirá cuando descubra como hacer que a Pig le de diarrea apenas entre en la casa de las "hurones albinos malasangre". Yo pienso comenzar las reparaciones de la casa de mis padres y de la de Sirius, tengo intenciones de vivir en la primera y donar la segunda para la Fundación de Estudios de Magia, no me imagino otra cosa que hacer con ella…

.

Las clases en la Academia parten recién en dos meses más, están tratando de encontrar profesores y reubicar los cursos…es increíble cuantas cosas fueron afectadas por esta guerra, de cualquier forma viajaremos con Ginny, Ron, Neville y Luna a Hogwarts la próxima semana, para ver que podemos hacer para acelerar la reconstrucción de todo el lugar y de paso…ver si conseguimos sacarte de ahí para pasar unos días con nosotros, mientras tanto modera tu carácter y recuerda quien es la que proclama a los cuatro vientos la tolerancia y el respeto…

.

Te extrañamos.

.

Harry

.

4444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

.

Señorita Hermione Granger:

.

Sortilegios Weasly lamenta informarle que su pedido ha sido suspendido por causas de fuerza mayor y carácter reservado hasta nuevo aviso.

Agradecemos su comprensión.

.

G.Weasly.

.

Director General.

44444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

.

George:

.

Eres un cobarde. Sé o intuyo perfectamente, con el magnífico ojo interior que ostento, que tus causas de fuerza mayor tienen falda, lentes, canas y título de Directora de Hogwarts, lo que no he podido figurarme es qué usó para amenazarte que fuera tan efectivo…pero lo averiguaré, GALLINA.

.

Hermione

.

44444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

.

Hermione:

.

De gallina nada, saca tus propias conclusiones:

1º: Estamos hablando de una animago legal, Orden de Merlín de 2º clase, Jefa suprema de la Orden del Fénix, Directora de Hogwarts y lo más importante Profesora de transformaciones.

2º: ¿Qué es lo mejor que puede hacer una profesora de Transformaciones?

3º: Te respondo, TRANSFORMAN COSAS EN OTRAS COSAS.

4º: Con Angelina queremos tener una gran familia al estilo Weasly, para eso requiero que ALGUNAS "COSAS" NO SE TRANSFORMEN EN OTRAS COSAS.

5º: Siempre dijimos que con MacGonagall no hay que meterse por que vas por lana y terminas regando el pasto donde comen sus ovejas…o como sea que se diga ese razafrán muggle.

6º: ¿Nos entendemos ahora?

.

George.

.

44444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

.

Mamá

.

¿Cómo han estado tu y papá?, espero que muy bien después de sus vacaciones en el Mediterráneo. Sé que no te agrada recibir lechuzas y preferirías un e-mail pero, en serio, no hay enchufes en el Mundo Mágico, aun así me atrevo a pedirte un favor realmente importante, necesito ciertos productos del supermercado que no puedo conseguir acá y lamentablemente por mi trabajo actual me es imposible ir por ellos yo misma, ¿serías tan linda de comprármelos y enviármelos?...gracias mami, se que puedo contar contigo siempre.

La lista la adjunto a la carta.

Besos a papá, los quiero un montón.

.

Hermione.

.

44444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

.

Profesora MacGonagall:

.

No, no la estoy evitando, pero no pretenderá que me pase todo lo que queda de noche parada en ese enorme salón esperando que se le ocurra otra cosa más de qué culparme, como ya le he repetido por la chimenea en tres oportunidades , yo nada he tenido que ver con la extraña afección estomacal del señor Malfoy Jr. Ni siquiera me he acercado a él en lo que va de día, aun cuando motivos no me faltaban para romperle todo lo que se llama esqueleto, pero seguí sus consejos y a pesar de amanecer completamente mojada y sin cejas, yo nada he hecho para recibir mi merecida retribución, si el señor Malfoy Jr. o su familia pretende involucrarme en los problemas endogámicos de su delicado colon, les recomendaría que se introdujeran en el mismo wáter donde el enfermizo joven ha reposado todo el día sus sentaderas y una vez dentro, tiren la cadena.

.

Como usted bien sabe estoy sola, más que aburrida, asqueada y a punto de hacer una pulmonía por el accidente que sufrí esta madrugada, pero yo no soy rencorosa, no realizaría un acto de venganza de una bajeza tal. Tenga la amabilidad de tranquilizar a este trío de hipocondriacos y dejarles claro que no es una peste muggle ni nada parecido y que yo nada he tenido que ver.

.

Atte. Hermione Granger

.

44444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

.

(nota extraída del Diario de Hermione Granger, destruida meses después en lo que se conocería como "Extravío de evidencias en el momento más oportuno")

"…no he querido ser odiosa, de verdad he tratado de llevar una convivencia tranquila, pero es que el acéfalo del hurón no me lo permite, he probado los limites de mi paciencia en tantas oportunidades en las últimas 178 horas (que si, que llevo la cuenta) que no tenia otra opción para sacármelo de encima, no le quería hacer daño, bueno si quería, pero no taaaaaaaaanto, definitivamente que tuvieran que llamar al medimago me hizo pensar que no es culpa del pobre tener tan malos genes, por eso de que los de su clase se emparenten siempre con la misma gente. Reconozco que la actitud de los señores Malfoy no ha sido mala, ha sido agradablemente indiferente y por lo mismo la mirada reprobatoria y angustiosa de la señora Malfoy me ha sentado fatal, no ha dicho una sola palabra ni ha demostrado en ningún momento su nerviosismo, no frente al medimago porque en el momento en que se ha marchado el galeno, la mujer en toda su belleza y compostura se ha derrumbado en el sofá frente a mi y a hundido su rostro en sus pálidas manos provocando que el corazón se me encogiera a la par del aumento explosivo de mi conciencia, me retire a los segundos dejándola en privado con su marido. Cuando volvía a mi cuarto no pude sacarme su figura derrumbada de mi cabeza…es que una madre es una madre… y se nota, bueno no es que sean la efusividad en persona, pero se ve que es una buena madre y que el crio se vaciara los intestinos la ha afectado como se que afectaría a mi mamá…prometo no devolverle al hurón ninguna de sus "bromitas amistosas" con algún daño a su persona…que preocupe a la señora Narcisa, de todas formas…"

.

44444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

.

Gracias a Mad Aristocrat, Karix, Embercita, jos Black, ly-Draco, Almanara, Cleoru Misumi, Edna Black….veo que no le temen al "go", ¡¡bien por ustedes pequeños saltamontes!! Se agradece de corazón sus reviews.

.

Ahora demuestren que el malévolo botoncito azul llamado "go" puede ser derrotado bajo el click del botón izquierdo de su mouse…vamos…aporréenlo con todo.

.

Saludos desde mi Fin de mundo

Arrayan(es)


	3. Día 10

.

**Todo es de Rowling, yo solo les lanzo Imperius y los hago hacer lo que se me da la gana ;P**

.

Muchas gracias a **jos Black, ly-draco, Mad Aristocrat, Eli Granger de Malfoy, Almanara, Cleoru Misumi, Edna Black, Karix y Karyn1** por sus amables review…valientes y gallardas mujeres que no le temen al pérfido "Go".

.

A todo el resto…gracias por leerme y vamos…¡aporren al cuadradito diabólico!…

Como siempre invítolas a volar un rato en Peter – Pan – Complex (punto) blogspot (punto) com y canten un ratito con nosotras…

.

…"Una casa con mil plantas,  
y un jardín cerca del cielo,  
donde se esconden las hadas,  
y los niños jueguen libres sin pensar en crecer…."

.

44444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

.

Día 10

"**Quien habla a mis espaldas, mi culo contempla".**

.

**444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444**

.

Zabinni:

.

Te vienes ya de donde sea que quede la casa de tu abuelo o me encargare de entregarle a Pansy la caja de tus secretos…si, lo haré, y ¿sabes por qué?...porque estoy cansado de tener que quedarme en esta casa solo con mis padres y la asquerosa de Granger, ¿podrás creer que la muy estúpida se metió con mi cabello y mi colon?...no la soporto, mamá me dice que si no me comporto me dará en adopción…¿no puede, cierto?...como sea, por culpa de la maldita situación judicial y social de mi familia tenemos a la lamebotas oficial de MacGonagall viviendo con nosotros, lo se, asco…y lo peor de todo es que ME ESTOY ACOSTUMBRANDO A VERLA METIENDO LAS NARICES POR TODA LA CASA, eso es síntoma de locura y signo de mi futuro suicidio, hablo enserio, te vienes y me haces mas soportable esto o Pan se enterará de con quien compartes tu cama por las noches.

.

…si, hablo de ella.

.

Draco.

.

44444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

.

Malfoy:

.

No puedo viajar aun, mi abuelo quiere hacer sesión de espiritismo con toda la familia para saludar a la abuela por su cumpleaños, ya sabes que la familia va primero, viva o muerta.

.

No creo que te hallas quedado muy tranquilo de tener a Sor Perfecta en casa, es más, puedo jurar que la primera piedra la has arrojado tu, ¿no?

.

Con respecto a tu sintomatología del acostumbramiento, me parece completamente lógico, estamos hablando de Granger, "culo perfecto Granger", si estuviera en mi casa ya habría puesto de esas cámaras de grabación muggle en la habitación para verla en cueros, mira que será sangre sucia, mandona, chillona, desagradablemente correcta pero, hombre ¡qué tiene MEDIO CULO!, no es fea…bonita diría yo, su cabello tampoco es que parezca un arbusto mal cortado le ha mejorado bastante desde que descubrió que en el mundo hay una cosa llamada acondicionador y esas piernas…¡como comienzan esas piernas!, Draco…la Teoría de la Distribución de Masas postula que: _todo ser desagradable debe compensarse en algún aspecto anatómico_…bien, Granger es desagradable por definición, así que compensa con el mejor trasero que he visto y… varias veces…insisto, déjate de pendejadas, compórtate como el macho slytherin que eres y ¡pone las benditas cámaras muggles!

.

Con respecto a lo otro…no metas a la Señora Botones en esto.

.

Blaise

.

4444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

.

Zabinni:

.

Te escribo en serio de mis problemas con la sangre sucia que está de supervisora de mi familia y ¡tu me escribes con tus hormonas!, ¡quien diablos postuló esa teoría!...no puede estar bien 

de la cabeza o es un tarado que no tiene nada mejor que hacer… ¡estoy jodido hombre!, papá no hace mas que deambular de aquí para allá como un maldito inferí y mamá cada vez esta mas maniática con todo, que "no uses al elfo doméstico de blanco para jugar a los dardos, que te puede ver la Sta, Granger", que "no puedes irte de fiesta donde los Notth, porque esas fiestas no son decentes y que pensara la Sta. Granger", "no hechices a los hipogrifos para espantar a los vecinos, no es bien visto por la Sta. Granger", ¡la Señorita Granger, mis pelotas! ¿Por qué mamá no me lanza un Aveda y termina con mi miseria?…solo, vente…y pronto.

.

Saludos a tu abuela, no la veo desde que se murió.

.

Draco.

.

PD: Me importa un carajo su culo, lo que quiero es su cabeza en bandeja de plata…ok, su cabeza y su culo, ¿contento?

.

44444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

.

Malfoy:

.

La teoría es tuya, Theo hizo los estudios estadísticos y yo la comprobé.

.

Blaisse.

.

44444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

.

Hermione:

.

¿Honestamente quieres que te crea que no has mirado el trasero de Malfoy? Créeme, soy más inteligente de lo que parezco (evidencia nº1:en mis EXTASIS he sacado solo Extraordinarios, evidencia nº2: soy la única que te entiende el humor de genio sabelotodo; evidencia nº3: yo sí le he visto el trasero a Malfoy), así que disculpa que ponga en duda que lo único que te provoca estar cerca del hurón oxigenado malasangre son arcadas, será niñato pero ¡por Merlín que está bien hecho ese crio!

.

Me enteré que el hurón saltarín ha sufrido uno que otro percance, también me enteré que no hay evidencias que te incriminen directamente pero, la sonrisa de orgullo que tenia tatuada MacGonagall en la cara no podía mas que gritar a los cuatro vientos que su protegida se sabía defender sin dejar de ser discreta…eso no aplica para el corte de pelo punk que le dejaste al rubio…aunque debe verse…mmm…ñami.

.

Haznos un favor y no nos hagas perder la oportunidad de saber si ese trasero de Malfoy es real o de implante, te permito cualquier método para comprobarlo, todo sea por la ciencia.

.

Ginny

.

PD: te envió el hechizo para hacer crecer las cejas…aunque no te venia mal una depilada.

.

44444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

.

Ginevra:

.

Sé que tienes la mente retorcida y los ojos sueltos pero, mirarle las posaderas a Jr , hazte ver.

Que te quede claro que yo no me voy a fijar en la forma redondeada y firme del trasero del oxigenado, y no voy a comentar que al parecer no es que los pantalones le queden estrechos sino que él es el amplio posteriormente…y sí, el corte disparejo que le ha dejado la cabellera algo arriba de los hombros e imposible de engominar, le sienta de maravilla, ese rostro casi de infarto que tiene no pudo quedar mejor enmarcado, dan ganas de tomarlo entre tus manos y besarlo hasta que lo mate de asfixia. Creo que por primera vez puedo reconocer que los endogámicos y purísimos genes de Malfoy Jr. Le han hecho un favor, mira que tener ese cuerpo sin mover un dedo para mantenerlo…me da hambre de solo recordarlo.

El hechizo para que mis cejas crecieran no ha funcionado bien, ¿estas segura que es tal y cómo lo escribiste?, pregúntale a Lavander otra vez.

Saludos a todos en la Madriguera.

.

Hermione.

.

44444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

.

Hermione:

.

¿Qué el hechizo no ha funcionado?, a mi me parece que si…bueno, aunque no era para las cejas, ups…me equivoqué intencionalmente y te envié un hechizo derivado para confesiones por escrito que está desarrollando George. Ahora si envío el correcto.

Lo siento, necesitaba saber que el hechizo funcionaba y que tú, eras una hipócrita.

Confirmadas ambas teorías.

.

Besos.

.

Ginny

.

44444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

.

Ginevra:

.

Ya le he mandado las condolencias a tus padres y a Harry por tu próximo fallecimiento. Fue un gusto conocerte.

Como no quemes esa carta o la devuelvas, mi amigo se va a enterar qué mira su novia de Malfoy Jr. Cuando éste le da la espalda.

.

HG.

.

44444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

.

Eran mas de las once de la noche cuando Hermione entró en la pequeña sala del segundo piso que servía de estudio en la casa de los Malfoy, aunque decir pequeña y casa en la misma oración que involucra una propiedad de los Malfoy era de completo una aberración de tamaño y consideración, Hermione entró, cerró la puerta tras de sí y sin preocuparse de otra cosa se dirigió a uno de los estantes para tomar algún libro, se le daba bastante mal dormir últimamente y que mejor que algo que le forzara el sueño…"Magia Oscura para niños" , tomo el libro en el último estante y sin voltearse siquiera se percato de que alguien le estaba mirando fijamente, con el libro firmemente agarrado en su mano derecha dispuesto a anotar un tanto en la cara de quién sea que estuviera ahí, se volteó, Malfoy Jr en toda su magnificencia la observaba sin tapujos desde un sofá.

-¿Se te perdió algo, hurón?-interrogó mientras trataba de ignorar la punzante mirada que sentía de espalda a la serpiente.

-Nada, solo comprobaba la teoría de un amigo sobre la distribución de las masas en el ser humano.- siseo en un susurro mientras la veía irse a la puerta.-y lo bien que las tienes distribuidas tu, sangre sucia.

-¿Que estas balbuceando?- no podía mas que escuchar un murmullo algo rítmico, y todo había sido demasiado falta de insultos para dejarla tranquila, sin embargo, no pensaba quedarse a esperar que empezara con la sarta de ingeniosas frases venenosas y en un par de pasos se llevo su humanidad por la puerta rumbo a su habitación.

-¿Dónde diablos me puedo conseguir una de esas cosas muggles para grabar…?-seguía debatiendo en susurros un rubio con un problema de acostumbramiento, porque ya saben, quien habla a tus espaldas…tu culo contempla.

.

44444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

.

Esto es todo por hoy, ahora, una mini historia con contenido:

.

"El pérfido botoncito Go"

Todos le miraban con rabia, sabían que tras su pose cuadradita y perfecta se ocultaba el culpable de que muchas uñas fueran arrancadas de cuajo de los dedos de sus dueñas por ellas mismas. El pérfido botoncito "Go" pronto recibiría su merecido y él…ni cuenta se había dado.

Si quieres saber que le pasó al pérfido botoncito "Go" y quien lo hiso pagar…aporrearlo un rato de parte de todas las que sufren su yugo.

.

Saludos desde Mi Fin de Mundo

.

Arrayan(es).


	4. Día 16

.

**DECLARO: ****Todo es de Rowling yo solo practico mis Imperius con los personajes que se me da la gana **(a que si Sirius, voy por ti…tu y yo en el armario de escobas, ahora_…¡Imperius!_).

.

Porque soy una mujer agradecida de la vida...

Gracias sinceras a las hidalgas señoritas que aporrearon a Go, a Jos Black, Sonylee, Mad Aristocrat, Beautifly92, Karix,Embercita, Edna Black,Cleoru Misumi, Almanara y Eli Granger de Malfoy...espero no defraudarlas en este capítulo...no está muy gracioso, pero creo que es necesario.

Gracias a todas las heroínas anónimas que aunque no aporrearon al Pérfido Botoncito Go, se pasaron a leer y quizás pasaron un buen rato.

.

Gracias por sobre todo a mis amigas PPC, porque la vida se hace mas dulce cuando te dan ganas de volar, dar una vuelta y saber que no lo harás sola.

.

**Como decimos en PPC…JUST, GET A LIFE!!...;P.**

.

**Advertencia**: este fics no es apto para adictos a las perfecciones gramaticales. Si no puedes evitar querer transformar cada pedazo de ilusión escrita en fanfiction solo para hacerla una quisquillosa tarea de Lenguaje, no leas, no me interesa. Esto no quiere decir que no valga criticar, ¡qué la crítica es sana y yo soy una mujer que cuida su salud, así que critiquen!...solo que es válida si se hace de frente, con nombre y apellido, si odias mi ortografía (y somos dos) patea a Go al final del capítulo. Sean como Emma Zunz (gracias Emma de todo corazón por tus consejos, ya me conseguí una "VETA" ;P).

.

**4444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444**

.

**Día 16**

**¡Apriete el botón del control de maremotos, por favor!**

.

4444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

.

Minerva:

Todo ha estado en calma, como bien sabrás, nadie ha muerto…aún... me incluyo, por si te interesa. Ha llegado Blaise Zabinni a esta casa, así que no tengo que lidiar con Jr. casi nada, pero sé que algo traman, no hacen mas que cuchichear y se desaparecen cada cierto tiempo para volver con cara de idiotas…en serio que si algo me hacen…yo me defiendo, ¿entendido?.

Con respecto a los señores Malfoy cada vez me asombro más de ellos, he cruzado un par de frases con la señora Narcissa y he comprobado que no solo es una mujer bella y extremadamente compuesta, también es muy inteligente y no lo ostenta para nada, habla solo lo justo y jamás eleva la voz, no tiene muchas amigas y la verdad no me extraña, ha de ser difícil ser amigas de una mujer que está en evaluación judicial por andar de amiga con un megalómano como Voldemort, por mucho dinero que se tenga parece que hoy importara mas el qué dirán, aunque, si esto afecta a la Sra. Malfoy, no lo demuestra, creo que la única vez que la he visto fuera de su papel fue con lo del problemita de digestión de Jr.

El señor Malfoy por otra parte es un caso, habla nada y pasea de un lado a otro de la casa como un inferí, no me habla, no me mira, y por las tardes se sienta en un gran sofá verde en el invernadero junto a una pila de libros, no los lee y creo que tienen una capa de polvo de al menos dos centímetros encima…te juro que yo solo quiero tomarlos en mis manos, acunarlos y dejarlos bien limpios, pero me parece que son parte de la rutina del señor Malfoy, no me gusta su actitud tan llevada a menos, no es que prefiera al déspota malnacido que conocí pero, parece que un dementor se ha llevado todo y ha dejado al rubio cascarón deambular por toda la casa. La Sra. Malfoy lo nota también, pero es muy correcta para hacer algún comentario frente a mi.

Se que los chicos pasaron por Hogwarts hace unos días, hubiese sido genial que me hubieras permitido ir, ¿no te parece? ¡tan buena amiga que eres tu!...

Me voy, quiero pasear un poco por los jardines, ¿te comenté que son hermosos?...la señora Narcissa se ocupa personalmente, además no me gusta mi habitación, siento que es un sitio extraño últimamente.

.

Atte. Hermione Granger.

.

4444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

.

Pansy:

¿Como era el nombre de ese tipo que tu papá contrató para arreglar tu caja negra?

Envíanos la dirección.

.

Draco.

.

44444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

.

Hermione:

.

Ya te devolví la carta, ¿me volverás a hablar alguna vez?...que no fue para tanto mujer, fue una observación objetiva del culo del hurón, piénsalo como un trabajo para …¿Encantamientos?, ¡y yo te doy 45 puntos!...¿no?...vale.

Te extraño, me siento disminuida sexualmente acá en la madriguera (mamá no cuenta como mujer…es mamá).

Ron anda algo cabizbajo, ¿no hay otra solución a lo de ustedes?...tienes que perdonarlo, es muy cabezota y ve cosas donde no las hay...de verdad, se que te quiere, que se casará contigo y tendrán hijos hermosos… tienes razón en haberte alejado, tiene que madurar, pero es que es mi hermano y no me gusta verlo triste.

Harry te manda saludos, ya no esta enfadado por lo de que le miro el culo a Malfoy porque entendió que una cosa es mirar y otra comprobar manualmente las teorías, le confirme que las únicas teorías comprobadas han sido con su trasero, ahora es feliz.

George me ha pedido que te diga que después de este viernes, según lo que le respondan a Angelina en San Mungo, te enviará tu pedido…que tu entenderías.

Mamá y papá envían saludos y kilos de paciencia y te adjuntan el pastel de arándanos que hace mamá y que tanto te gusta, para que no te "pongas flaca como todas esas mujeres multimillonarias que no hacen mas que pesar cuantos milígramos subieron al día"...como si no te conocieran.

¿Qué mas?...Luna ha conocido a un chico algo mayor y bien guapo se llama Rolf Scamander, ha estudiado en la escuela de magia de El Cairo y está igual de loco que nuestra Luna….el sí sabía lo que era un _Blibbering Humdinger__…_ ¿lo puedes creer?

Neville ha recibido un premio en la Academia de Magia por su destacada participación en las clases de Botánica, le han animado a escribir un artículo y todo, esta muy contento y su abuela ni te cuento como infla el pecho cuando camina por Diagon Alley…yo creo que cualquier día se revienta.

.

Creo que eso es todo

Escríbeme y perdóname…en serio.

.

Ginny.

.

4444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

.

Ginny:

.

Ya se me ha pasado la rabia, pero es que no me gusta que me obliguen a decir cosas que no quiero decir…aunque las piense. Como sea, no quiero estar peleada contigo, te quiero mucho y tu carta me ha hecho mucha ilusión, no sabes lo que le he rogado a Minerva que me permita salir aunque sea un par de horas…me ha dicho que a menos que salga con algún miembro de la familia Malfoy no siga insistiendo, ¿te parece que nos juntemos a tomar una cerveza de mantequilla e invitamos al señor Malfoy a ver si le animamos un poco?…jejeje, lo sé, mal chiste.

Estoy ahora escribiendo en las terrazas del primer piso, el crio ha inundado el corredor donde tengo mi habitación con no se qué cosa pegajosa amarilla, y aunque no lo creas, su madre lo ha mandado a arreglar el desastre. Él y su amiguito Zabinni están en eso ahora y a mi no me da la gana verles la cara, me tienen harta, parecen dos chiquilines de 10 años en vez de los casi hombres de 20 que son. No sé de donde sacan tiempo para todo y más encima hacer sandeces, ambos estudian en la Academia de Francia y sin embargo me los topo siempre…les envidio por hacer algo valioso con su tiempo…¡¡quiero tener un maldito examen o enloqueceré!!...lo siento, es el síndrome de abstinencia académico que me tiene así, creo que si no hago algo útil moriré de estancamiento neuronal, no sabes lo que he llegado a odiar a Jr. cuando desparrama sus libros en la biblioteca, no entiendo como estudia en ese desorden y ¿creerás que no toma apuntes?...no, ni uno solo, me he cerciorado…no sé como lo hace y aun así, por lo que vive diciendo la señora Malfoy, le va estupendamente. Lo odio.

Con respecto a George…mejor vas preparando a tu mamá para el infarto que se le viene, no te diré nada pero, ¿no te hace ilusión volver a trabajar de niñera para tus hermanos, como con Victorie?...el psicóogo dijo que ya estabas bien, ¿no?

Te extraño y no es necesario que me cuentes de tus comprobaciones científicas en el trasero de mi mejor amigo, en serio, no me interesa (me lanzare un Obliviate en honor a tus párrafos mas descriptivos de lo necesario)

De Ron prefiero no hablar, ese tema me duele aun.

.

Hermione.

.

444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

.

Era tarde cuando el suelo del segundo piso por fin se secó de lo que sea que el par de Slytherin arrojaron en el. Hermione estaba agotada - porque a ella no estudiar la cansa - se metió en su habitación y luego de conjurar los veinticinco hechizos de protección que antes deshizo para entrar, se metió al baño por una ducha.

Estar bajo el agua caliente la relajaba y le ponía la mente en blanco...cosa bastante difícil si lo pensamos un poco. Se lavó el cabello con más detenimiento de lo habitual y se dejo acariciar por la lluvia mientras aclaraba el shampoo. No sabía que shampoo compraban en esa casa pero realmente le hacia maravillas a su cabello, incluso cuando lo tuvo verde por dos días. Cuando ya consideró que si se quedaba un minuto más la sacaban en estado de pasa de la bañera, cortó el agua y tomó la toalla para secar su cabello antes de salir, pero su mano no dio con ella, abrió la puerta de vidrio y registro con detenimiento el gran baño, ni una toalla…ni siquiera papel higiénico, ¿habría ofendido tanto al elfo domestico dándole las gracias por el té que le preparó?. Se escurrió la mayor cantidad de agua del cabello y salió de la ducha con algo de frío, abrió los cajones de los muebles del baño y lo único que encontró fueron un par de sandalias de toalla, se las puso y recogió su cabello con la traba que se había quitado antes, cuando aun estaba seca.

- Que se le va a hacer- estaba segura de tener toallas en su baúl, no quería coger una pulmonía…otra vez, así que sin más preámbulos tomó aire y salió del baño.

.

.

444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

.

.

- Bien, ahora tienes que poner esa cosa llamada _enchuque_ en el caldero que nos dejo Mirto- le leyó Blaise desde un pergamino algo arrugado.- Y no debes meter las manos al caldero o te _esquergutaras_…o algo así.

- Listo ¿y ahora qué?- le respondió un ceñudo rubio.

-Aprietas el botón rojo del control de maremotos- terminó de leer el moreno antes de tirar el pergamino y arrojarse en el sofá.

- Veamos si ha funcionado- se hiso un silencio sepulcral en la habitación del rubio- Esa no puede ser la sabelotodo…no….no…y…!oh por Merlín!…si es…- se sentó catatónico en el sofá mientras miraba embobado la curiosa caja negra de 48 pulgadas que tenia frente a el.

-Oh si, es…"culo perfecto Granger"- sonrió en moreno mientras hacia aparecer una bandeja llenas de bocadillos y un par de jarras con cerveza de mantequilla.

- ¡Por Merlín! no puede ser tan exhibicionista, ¿por qué no se pone una toalla?- reprochó mientras se tomaba de un tirón toda la cerveza sin quitar los ojos de la pantalla que mostraban a la muchacha como sólo la habían visto tres personas en su vida: su madre, su padre y su pediatra…todos antes que cumpliera los siete años.

-¿Tu te refieres a esas toallas?- indico con un dedo al montón de ropa de baño arrojado en un rincón de la pieza, ante la mirada de estupefacción del rubio, el moreno carcajeo y respondió- Si vas ha hacer un trabajo como este…hazlo completo…!rayos!…no pensé que tendría toallas de refuerzo…- soltó mientras veía como la muchacha se cubría y secaba con dos enormes toallas que sacaba de su baúl.

- Ella…eso…es…no es…ella…-balbuceaba mientras la observaba ponerse la ropa de dormir y sentarse junto a la chimenea a cepillarse el cabello con su gato raro en los pies.

- ¡Pero cómo!, ¿ya se vistió ?...¡qué función mas corta!…¡me voy!- exclamó el moreno dejándole la bandeja de bocadillos a un rubio aun choqueado que no quitaba los ojos de la caja negra.

- ¿A dónde vas?- reaccionó de pronto.

- A ver a Pansy, querrá explicaciones y tu no puedes mentirle- sentenció antes de desaparecer.

Draco pestaño muchas veces antes de poder pensar claramente. Había visto a la mugrosa sangre sucia sin ropa…y…no se veía mugrosa, ni asquerosa ni nada que fuera insultante…se veía…bien, o sea…mas que bien. Ok…admítelo Draco…se veía como salida de tus mejores sueños para magos mayores de 21 años…y ahora la veía ahí sentada junto al fuego, jugando con su gato con corte de pelo a lo perro, ¡porque si el no recuperaba su cabello, el gato tampoco!...y…¿qué estaba pensando?…a si…que Granger parecía un ángel…oh no, no y no.

Ok…¡ahora quería su cabeza, su culo y el resto de su cuerpo en la maldita bandeja de plata!

- ¿Y cómo diablos apago esta cosa?- murmuró para si antes de darse por vencido, ya le preguntaría mañana a Mirto…ahora solo se acostaría a dormir…como hacia Granger en la caja negra, el rubio apago la luz y de pronto vio que la caja negra se oscurecía también, la sangre sucia se había dormido.

.

.

_El problema como bien saben, es que aún cuando terminamos de ver una película cautivante, no necesariamente de las que nos gustan, aunque se termine y le veamos hasta los créditos, nos quedamos pensándola mientras dormimos…porque lo que cautiva nuestros ojos…muchas veces también cautiva nuestros sueños._

.

.

4444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

.

Esto es to...es to...es todo amigos...por hoy.

.

"El Pérfido Botoncito Go"

Go era un maniaco en toda la extensión de la palabra, cuadrado como era, deseaba que todos, todos fueran como él, con límites marcados, proyecciones establecidas, pulcritud, ¡perfección!

Go se sentaba en su rinconcito al final de los capítulos de tantos fics solo para amenazar, le gustaba que le miraran como diciendo " _¿y una vez que me meta con el, que pongo?",_ sus carcajadas mal disimuladas espantaban a aquellos que querían dejar un tomate virtual o una nunca mal recibida palmadita en la espalda, Go era un cuadrado desagradable que solo por mostrarse te hacía retroceder. Pero descubrí su debilidad, sé que muere de miedo con palabras mal escritas, tildes olvidados y puntos suspensivos sobrecargados…TE FREISTE PÉRFIDO GO, ESTO VA PARA TI!!

"Ola Ola Go... como éstas?...me parece que éstas tan solo sentado alla abajo…..regodeandote en tu perfeccion que te kise saludar…..me voy, chau."

Desparramado y algo menos cuadrado, el Pérfido Go, yacía agonizante al final de este capítulo…aprovechemos, ahora es cuando…DENLE CON TODO…..¡¡que cada quien escribe como se le da la gana!!...

.

.

Saludos desde mi maravilloso Fin de Mundo.

.

arrayan(es)

.

.


	5. Día 22

.

**Todo es de Rowling, yo solo juego a que soy una bruja Orden de Merlín Primera clase con las prioridades torcidas e inclinación por lanzar Imperius a mis personajes favoritos.**

.

.

Gracias inmensas a mi Veta (sí, está bien escrito así…en mi mundo), porque te das el tiempo entre todo ese huracán de vida que te gastas para perderlo con mis tonteras…gracias Fernanda, pero sobre todo por estar ahí, firme, al pie del cañón. Te quiero japonepoidemente un montonazo.

.

Gracias a todas quienes se dan el tiempo de dejar algún review, soy una floja rematada y no los contesto uno por uno, haré el propósito de cambiar para retribuir a su amabilidad, empezando hoy.

.

**Almanara** (si, ese dragón quiere su comida en bandeja de plata…vamos a ver si la comida se deja), **Embercita** (a Go no le duele, solo se desperfila un momento mientras lo aplastan, es el único momento en que no es un odioso y desalmado cuadrado), **ly-draco** (como siempre, te pasas de amable..eres un solo y medio),**jos Black**(las cartas no las suelto…solo a veces, cuando me superan los acontecimientos, gracias por el consejo, me es muy valioso) , **DarkAngel008**(espero no defraudarte, en serio),**Edna Black**(Go es un demonio disfrazado de botón, que no te engañe, ¡alerta permanente!),**Eli Granger de Malfoy**(,no, Draco nunca sale de su Granger-Shock…jejeje), **JulesRichards**(ustedes son la mejor brújula para saber a donde llevo todo esto), **Mad Aristocrat**(Boss, esta historia termina tal como conté en De siseos...ahora, De siseos y rugidos no termina precisamente ahí, pero para eso falta su resto, con cuidado por las piedras...je), **Karix7**(no te perdono nada Bot, quizá con cuatro bolsas de popocas verdes y sí, solo verdes), **Cleoru Misumi**(no tengo idea si recibo anónimos…mmm…¿eso malo?...¿y cómo lo arreglo ?), **beautifly92**(yo también quiero un Draco en mis sueños, ¿te importa si nos lo turnamos?), **Fiona garay**(nada termina hasta que termina y aunque termine, nadie me impide terminarlo de nuevo mas adelante…¿no me entendiste nada, cierto?/Crecí leyendo a L. M. Alcott, algo tuve que agarrar,¿no?...jejeje. Buen ojo), **Coniwi-pops**(nada de ataques, mira que luego te mueres y cruzas el velo, tras el velo está Sirius y Sirius es MIO…ups…me volé), **Angie Granger**(si, es un botoncito malo y represor, cuadradito y mañoso).

.

En medio de todas las tribulaciones de esta vida…Campanita viene por mi, me hace volar por sobre mis responsabilidades y mis estructurados días de trabajo, me alienta entre risas a que me apure, que en PPC me están esperando…¡Qué el té se enfría, Maco!

.

**¡Vive y deja vivir!**

.

.

444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

.

**Día 22**

**.**

**De inconsecuencias y estómagos amplios.**

.

4444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

.

El día había sido un asco por completo. Estaba aburrida, irritable y Minerva no contestaba sus cartas, ¿Qué tenía de malo querer salir de ahí por uno o dos meses?, los elfos la evitaban…¡La evitaban por todos los magos!, ni siquiera Junior la molestaba, es más, parecía tenerle miedo y aunque esto la complacía retorcidamente, no podía hablar con nadie, excepto las cartas con Ginny y Harry y no eran suficientes, necesitaba hacer algo, lo que fuera.

Caminó sin pensarlo hacia los invernaderos, a esconderse, a perderse entre las hermosas plantas de la señora Malfoy. Necesitaba gritar y desahogarse, por Merlín que lo necesitaba.

.

Pero Merlín quería una cosa diferente.

.

-Disculpe, no sabía que estaba aquí- hizo correr las palabras al ver al mortifago desparramado lastimeramente en un sofá verde como un borracho cualquiera pero sin una gota de alcohol en el cuerpo, al menos eso creía.

-No estoy, no soy y la gente como usted- realmente ese usted fue vomitado de su boca- Se regocija que así sea.

-No comprendo- honesta como siempre, no se movió un paso de su lugar.

-¿De verdad no lo hace?, asumo entonces que tantas alabanzas a su persona eran exageraciones- sarcástico, sobrio, frío- Hipócritas…

-Explíqueme, en su retorcida manera, ¿cómo? ¿cómo demonios somos nosotros hipócritas?- bien, una pelea verbal con el padre de Lucifer no era mala manera de desahogarse.

-Magos y brujas de artes blancas y puras, proclamando a los vientos la libertad y la tolerancia- se levantó con una agilidad que la muchacha creía que ya había perdido y se paseaba enérgicamente de un lado a otro- ¿Qué tolerancia le han brindado, sus majestuosidades, a las artes oscuras?...le respondo, ¡ninguna!

-Ustedes, solo se regocijan en perversidades, segregación, asesinatos…usted quiso matar a mis amigos, si por gente como usted fuera, yo debería ser ejecutada por nacer de muggles- siseo tan fiera como si hubiese sido Snape su mentor.

-¡Muggles!...los primeros en segregar a los que son diferentes. Los magos jamás nos comportaríamos con nuestros semejantes como ustedes lo hacen, juegan con sus vidas antes de ser paridos… ¡ni los animales hacen eso!, hipócritas, cínicos, malvados muggles…persiguieron a mi familia en Francia…quemaron a la mitad de mi árbol genealógico porque les aterraban las artes del demonio, como las llamaban los muy estúpidos…

-Todos somos seres irracionales cuando estamos asustados- admitió sentándose en una banca cercana al sillón verde.- No dejamos nunca de ser animales…con o sin varita.

-¿Qué es un _Virgemple_?- la interrogó algo más calmado, devolviendo una mirada brillante como no le notaba desde la batalla en el ministerio años atrás.

-No tengo idea- admitió triste, en su vida había ignorado la respuesta a algo.

-Claro que lo ignora, son las malévolas artes oscuras…- sonrió, casi sinceramente hubiese dicho cualquiera, pero con los Malfoy los casi hacen la diferencia.- Es un hechizo que funciona como un _Bezoar_, aunque como todo beneficio, conlleva un sacrificio…pero obviamente no lo aprendió en Hogwarts, porque el mago que lo creó no era un destacado humanista…

.

Lo miró desde su posición, alto, recio, con vida otra vez, apasionado por sus ideas, por sus creencias…Hermione lo prefirió así y se extrañó de si misma, lo prefería vivo y equivocado a su juicio, que medio muerto sintiéndose perdido vagando por esa inmensa casa. Sabía que Lucius Malfoy era hábil, inteligente y a su pesar, no dejaba de tener razón en parte de su discurso, todos éramos unos hipócritas, restarle la libertad a sus artes para hacer prevalecer las propias nos hacían igual de obtusos que los magos oscuros, eso era innegable pero, así como ella debía reconocer que nada sabía de artes oscuras, el tampoco sabía nada sobre los muggles que despreciaba tanto, en ese punto de su reflexión, ella encontró una pequeña luz a sus frustraciones.

.

-¿Cuánto tiempo se puede demorar una pizza en llegar a tu casa para que no tengas que pagarla?- lo desafió. Se mordió la lengua por elegir un ejemplo tan básico, pero no le pareció que él lo fuera a notar, así que con la mejor cara de sabelotodo que tenía se levantó y lo enfrentó, el desconcierto del hombre fue instantáneo- …Oh, por supuesto que no lo sabe…son malditas trivialidades muggles…¡trivialidades que le pueden salvar del hambre por ser un incompetente en la cocina o porque sus elfos se largaran por fin de esta casa!

.

Estaba segura que cualquier mago mestizo de solo oírla se hubiera muerto de la risa ahí mismo con la tontería que acababa de decir, pero no un Malfoy sangre pura, ignorante y estúpido en asuntos muggles, le devolvió una mirada orgullosa, una barbilla alzada y un perfil aristocrático y agrio, pero no dijo nada, se sentó frente a ella y la midió, la estudió acuciosamente, tratando quizá de averiguar que tanto había hablado esa mocosa con sus elfos y qué podría haber dicho sin querer Narcissa en alguna de sus charlas de diez minutos en los jardines sobre su apetito y habilidades domésticas. Ella tampoco apartó la mirada, deseaba saber en que maldito libro aparecería ese hechizo a todas luces bastante útil.

.

4444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

.

Señor Malfoy:

.

Como ya le he reiterado en varias ocasiones, cinco si mal no recuerdo , no puede apagarse la caja negra, no funciona como las muggles porque esta conectada a un caldero, si no quiere verla, tápela con una capa. Le reitero que tratar de sacarla por medio de magia puede causar explosión y si usted está cerca, probablemente su extinción, ¿Lo he dejado mas claro esta vez?

Como le informé, cinco veces también, apenas vuelva al país pasaré por su casa a retirarla, entienda que mi asunto con el departamento de Regulación de objetos muggles no considera sobreseerme hasta en al menos cinco meses, hasta entonces, ¡Deje de molestarme, por Merlín bendito!

.

Berto.

.

4444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

.

Draco:

.

No veo el problema, si no quieres verla acostarse, dormir y despertar, tapa la maldita caja, nadie te obliga a fisgonearla en todo momento, aún cuando según tú, solo quieres demostrar que no es la santa que sabemos que es. Te estas obsesionando, admítelo.

Pansy te manda saludos, te recuerda que te comprometiste a pasar unos días con ella (y conmigo, no supondrás que te dejaré solo con ella, te conozco).

Solo tapa la cosa esa.

.

Blaise.

.

444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

.

Minerva:

.

Te escribo a prisa una líneas solo para retractarme de mis últimas dieciséis cartas. He encontrado algo provechoso que hacer y estoy segura que lo aprobarás cuando tenga tiempo de contarte.

Junior está vivo, por lo que se ve sano, pero no descarto una anemia segura o fotofobia, porque de otra forma esa falta de pigmento en la piel no es justificable. Sólo me ha molestado día por medio de maneras más civilizadas, ya te imaginarás…incendios espontáneos en mi ropa, espinillas en mis encías, fluidos nasales de tonos y olores variopinto. Nada que no pueda solucionar con una vuelta de varita... la misma vuelta para mandarlo a volar con un _Expeliarmus_, uno no muy fuerte, no te preocupes.

Me tengo que ir.

.

Hermione.

.

4444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

.

Ginny:

.

¿Sabes si Hermione planea algo grave contra Malfoy?, ha venido McGonagall a la Academia y me ha dado una charla sobre lo que los buenos amigos deben aconsejar a las amigas con prioridades alteradas…sinceramente parecía preocupada y balbuceaba algo como "no me ha pedido irse ni una vez…¡en toda la carta!" , al parecer tiene que ver con los posibles planes de Hermione contra el hurón…si sabes algo, detenla...o al menos pídele que tome fotos y las envíe.

Besos.

.

Harry

.

444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

.

Ya estaba harto de todo, verla metida en su habitación era el colmo. No es que no le gustara verla pasearse en poca ropa por la habitación, ¡Qué el era todo un macho Slytherin!, pero se estaba habituando a despertarse y mirar como ella se aferraba a la almohada con un abrazo casi infantil. Odiaba la manera en que peinaba su cabello sentada en la alfombra junto al gato con estilo perruno, detestaba verla acercarse al espejo donde ocultaron la fámara para verse con algo de tristeza, fruto de su escasa autoestima…en fin, estaba hastiado de no hastiarse de ella.

.

Había incluso adquirido la mala costumbre de hablarle a la pantalla de la caja…o a ella…como lo quisieran ver. En ocasiones había soltado un "buenos días rata, ¿te trasquilaras el cabello hoy?", "Suelta el maldito libro y duérmete de una vez…no puede ser muy bueno si suspiras cada cinco minutos", "Deja de mirarte al espejo así, no sacas nada con auto compadecerte, ¡eres fea admítelo y ya!". Necesitaba salir de esa casa, pronto, esa misma noche. Empacaría algo de ropa y se iría donde Pansy por…uno o dos años…sí, con eso bastaría, de seguro, le escribiría a su amiga y hablaría con sus padres…por su propio sentido de la continuidad del apellido Malfoy lo dejarían ir, todos saben que no se puede conseguir una esposa apropiada en el manicomio, donde iría a parar si no se largaba pronto.

.

-Son las tres de la tarde, mamá estará en la peluquería y padre en ...- se detuvo sólo un segundo, ¿dónde más podría estar su padre? Se mofó dolido de la gloria perdida, de la alegría mermada de su progenitor- Primero me ocuparé de mi equipaje…¡Midorio!

.

Un sonoro plop y un elfo gallardo en su diminuta forma se apareció en la habitación haciendo un par de refinadas reverencias.

-¿Llamó el amo? –mas que una pregunta pareció una sugerencia, una invitación a regodearse en la respuesta.

-Midorio, me largo donde los Parkinson. Empaca mi baúl para un par de semanas, sella la habitación luego que me largue, no quiero que nadie, y toma como sinónimo de nadie a Granger de ahora en adelante, se meta en este lugar, ¿Está claro?

-Por supuesto amo, su equipaje estará dispuesto en dos minutos y no _nadie_ podrá entrar en su habitación.-respondió en forma práctica, desconcertando un poco a su amo por el juego de palabras de su elfo personal.

-¿Dónde está mi padre?- volvió sobre su plan.

-En los invernaderos…mmm…-pareció sacar cuentas mentales antes de proseguir- Solo o con _nadie_.

Draco le miró un segundo tratando de descifrar si no lo habría golpeado mucho la última vez que jugó quidditch con el …de quaffle. Sin pensar más en eso caminó a los invernaderos dando un ultimo vistazo a la vacía habitación de nadie…o sea, de la sangresucia de Granger.

.

4444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

.

-Escúcheme bien, señor Malfoy, no creo que sea prudente que lleguemos a estos extremos- le advirtió con sequedad en la boca- ¡Suelte eso, ha sido suficiente!

-¿Qué la hace pensar que le haré caso señorita Granger?- le devolvió con indiferencia sosteniendo en ambas manos, los objetos de la discordia- Creo que usted deberá reconocer que no es capaz de seguir adelante…

-¿Yo?...claro que soy capaz, pronto dominaré esto y usted deberá reconocerlo públicamente-lo desafió aun sabiéndose en desventaja- Le patearé lo que se llama trasero Malfoy.

-¿Dónde dejó sus modales, señorita Granger?-se burló mientras se relamía los labios con la lengua- Reconocerá que esto se la ha salido de las manos, nacer en una familia sangre pura confiere habilidades desde la cuna…¡acéptelo!

- ¡Nunca!-rugió girando su mano de manera más enérgica esta vez, casi con rabia.- ¡_Virgemple_!

Una leve marca azulina creció en el dorso de la mano que sostenía la varita, provocándole el dolor de un golpe sordo. Cerró los ojos para espantar el dolor pero no bajo el brazo de la posición, lo había conseguido, lo sabía.

- Demasiado tarde, Granger, yo he terminado primero- le sonrió limpiándose con una servilleta los labios y cerrando de un manotazo la caja.

- Mierda- la rabia la embargaba aún, él había ganado y ella tendría que cumplir su maldita penitencia, sabía que a Minerva no le haría ninguna gracia…- Es verdad.

- ¡Por todos los horrocruxes de Voldemort, qué diablos están haciendo!-un rubio joven de posición asombrada y mandíbula desencajada los miraba con consternación y asco. Granger con la mano morada con apariencia de haber jugado el partido de quidditch de su vida y su padre sonriente, ¡sonriente!...eso no podía bajo ninguna circunstancia ser normal.

- Le acabo de demostrar a la señorita Granger lo que un mago de sangre pura puede hacer cuando se lo propone-la miró con algo de diversión en los ojos antes de enfrentar a su hijo otra vez- ¿Necesitas algo, Draco?

.

No daba crédito a lo que tenía en frente, una sonrojada Granger miraba a su padre con algo de incomodidad…culpabilidad diría el, y por otro lado su padre literalmente tendido en el sofá verde como quién hubiese satisfecho todas sus necesidades en unos cuantos minutos, toda la imagen era inconcebible, quimérica y bizarra.

.

- Me voy donde Pansy unos días, necesito salir de aquí- habló sin dirigirle la mirada a su padre y tratando de quitarle los ojos a ella, que aún parecía buscar algo de compostura.

-Me parece bien, necesitas distraerte…yo por mi pate,he encontrado una diversión interesante- se carcajeó tendido como estaba, incomodando aun más a la muchacha que no paraba de sonrojarse cada dos minutos.

Draco se giró algo contrariado, ignorando el motivo de la inusual alegría de su padre y la incomodidad de la muchacha, algo se removió en su interior pero culpó a su apetito trastornado desde el incidente con su colon. Caminó alejándose de los invernaderos tratando de ignorar las risas de su padre…porque le molestaba que ellos estuvieran juntos con risas de por medio (aunque fueran unilaterales), cuando él solo conseguía tener Expeliarmus de por medio con ella…no era justo.

- Nos vemos mañana a la misma hora señorita Granger-declaró antes de marcharse con un renovado porte erguido el mayor de los Malfoy- ordene este tiradero, por favor.

- Como no -suspiró mirando las cuatro cajas de pizza de peperoni y extra queso que el muy maldito Big Daddy había engullido antes que ella dominara el maldito hechizo…nota mental, no apostar nunca con un Mortifago ardiendo de deseos de demostrar que las artes oscuras deberían ser una materia de obligación en Hogwarts.- …Mierda.

.

44444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

.

Hasta aquí por hoy, ya en el próximo capítulo retornamos a las tonterías, pero saben como termina esto así que no se acostumbren, quien avisa no es traidor.

.

"Botoncito Go necesita un pijama"

Necesitaba un pijama, uno cuadradito y azul, ni más grande, ni más pequeño, cortadito con tijeras que hicieran perfectos lados rectos…perfectos como él. Necesitaba un pijama porque pensaba que aunque nadie lo notara, el sí se daba cuenta, y los botoncitos cuadrados y perfectos como Go usaban pijama por las noches.

Lo encontré en la tienda de pijama para botones, algo indeciso, algo perdido para ser Go, al parecer no se decidía entre un modelo cuadrado y azul y otro azul y cuadrado, molesto y algo irritado le hecho la caballería encima a la vendedora, como si ella tuviera culpa de su indecisión…¡si eran lo mismo!...bueno, no para Go. La vendedora se fue llorando y el se llevó los dos pijamas…por lo de los usos horarios y eso.

Lo odié mas ese día, porque el prójimo no tiene porque aguantarse el mal genio que carguemos ese día, ¡no señor!

Ahora…firme contra Go o todos los que creen que debido a su perfección pueden llevarse al resto por delante.

.

Saludos desde mi remojado y delicioso Fin de Mundo.

.

arrayan(es)

.


	6. Día 33

.

**Todo es de Rowling, yo solo trato de obtener un Extraordinario en Artes Oscuras con mis **_**Imperius**_** y sus personajes**

.

.

**Porque si de soles se trata, ustedes iluminan aún con Polvos Peruanos de Oscuridad Instantánea:**

**Almanara** me ha encantado tu idea de que se la peleen los chicos Malfoy, pero Narcisa me cae demasiado bien…aunque en otro fic…mmm; **ly-draco** no me molestó para nada tu comentario y de veras lo siento, yo también he sido aporreada por mi fisiología cuando menos la necesito, ayudándote a sentir; **Karin1** gracias a ti por leer y de paso aporrear a Go; **Coniwi-pops** se agradece…esos dos se terminaran robando el fic, al final terminará siendo un Hermiusius en ves de dramione..jaja; **Embercita** como siempre un honor que me leas y no, antes muerta que Lucius pierda su impronta tan babeable…jeje; **Karix7**, Bot de mis campos de frambuesas por siempre yo alucino con BigDaddy…gracias por prestarme el mote; **Edna Black** tu no piensas mal…lo hago yo y se me escapa en las letras que leen…jeje, con respecto a Go…¿de verdad crees que va desnudo por la vida?...naa…es muy cartucho para eso, jeje; **jos Black** piensa mal no más…tu y yo estamos en la misma frecuencia, y concuerdo plenamente, papasote a veces es mejor que Draco; **beautifly92** me alegra tu optimismo, será recompensado; **Mad Aristocrat**, Boss you are the best, i love you too, my dear Veta, eres mi superhéroe cada vez que me revisas los desvaríos de escritor que en ocasiones me atacan…lamento lo de tu laptop, tengo a las cuatro arrayanes cruzando dedos por el pobre y su resurrección…y deja de deprimirte, te dicen que nada acaba hasta que se me de la gana…jajaja; **Iamalonefordanny-19** con que fuiste tu la que mato a Go, te vas a declarar a la comisaría inmediatamente, acusa homicidio intencional por fines altruistas y no te irá mal…gracias por hacerme reír con tu confesión; **Eli Granger** de **Malfoy** mil gracias por dejarte un momentito para aporrear a Go y espero que no te hicieran cruzar el velo por pasarte a dejar review, besos.

A los que en su anonimato quisieron dejar review y no pudieron gracias, ¡la intención es la que cuenta!

.

PPC proclama:

.

**Si supiera que el mundo se acaba mañana, yo, hoy todavía, plantaría un árbol**.

(Martin Luther King)

.

Porque simplemente, creemos.

.

44444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

.

**Día 33 ¼**

**De resfríos y amenazas de muerte.**

**.**

**44444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444**

.

Distinguida profesora:

.

No creo que amenazarme de esa manera pueda provocarme un cambio de opinión…no en esta vida, ni de este lado del velo de todas formas. Como le he explicado en numerosas oportunidades, trece si mal no recuerdo, he decidido por mi misma que el estudio, mas no la práctica de las Artes Oscuras, pueden tener un propósito de características inestimables para la comunidad mágica en general; fomentar la tolerancia y el entendimiento siempre serán las máximas que proclamaré en mi vida, y si el Sr. Malfoy Padre está dispuesto a ayudarme en este camino de descubrimientos, bienvenido sea. Esto no quiere decir que no esté dispuesta a reventarle lo que se llama esfenoides de un buen golpe si lo creo correcto, como el que alguna vez recibió de mi parte Junior, en sus níveos años.

No se preocupe de más, no tengo deseos de conquistar el mundo, de hacer mi alma un puñado de fragmentos, ni comprarme una pitón de mascota o tener un nombre ridículo como Hermaioneitor.

Bueno, Hermioneitor no suena tan mal, pero no me gustan las pitones de todas formas.

.

Atte.

.

Hermione Granger.

.

4444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

.

Zabini:

.

No sé porque demonios volví…o me hiciste volver, no me molestaba la idea de quedarme a vivir con Pansy toda mi vida. No soporto estar en esta casa con ella dando vueltas por todos lados con la cara de prefecta que tanto odio.  
Ahora habla con mis padres como si fueran todos grandes y falsos amigos… asco.

No hay sitio en esta casa para ambos. Ni con las 25 habitaciones que disponemos en las cuatro plantas de la Mansión y ¡por la maldita caja ni siquiera tengo mi habitación! sé que tú disfrutarías sin miramientos del espectáculo diario, pero yo ya estoy asqueado de tanta sangresucia por todos lados.

Espero que padre se la cargue sin querer, en un acto de justicia Merlinesca. Se lo pediré como regalo de cumpleaños adelantado.

.

Draco

.

4444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

.

Minerva:

.

Estoy bien, no ha sido nada…sólo un accidente.

Te lo explico en detalle a continuación para que te quedes más tranquila y no vuelvas a enviar a medio cuerpo de aurores medio infartando a la Sra Malfoy. Estab practicando un hechizo que el Sr.Malfoy entiende como útil y yo le encuentro sentido, a mi modo de ver, tiene grandes aplicaciones en la medimagia. Sé que un hechizo formulado por un mago algo temperamental y masoquista, que al verse engañado por su mujer ha decidido sacarse el corazón como remedio para no sentir más dolor, no sea bien visto de buenas a primeras, pero no sabes lo importante que sería poder realizar operaciones complicadas sin tener que recurrir a complejas cirugías reparativas. Este mago realizó con éxito el proceso de extracción, sé que el procedimiento inverso no tuvo buenos resultados como podemos comprobar en el pasillo 23, nicho 45 del Cementerio Mágico de Londres, pero quizás, con algo más de experimentación podamos resolver este pequeño inconveniente, además, yo no necesito mi vesícula biliar para sobrevivir.

El proceso no duele, pero hay que tener claro qué órgano se quiere sacar, yo por ejemplo, pensaba en una muela inútil que me molestaba hace días y no tengo la menor idea porque terminé sin vesícula. Bueno, quizás fue porque estaba pensando en lo rico que sería comerme un buen plato de comida chatarra llena de grasa (entre nosotras, tanto exceso de camarones y champiñones a la crema no va conmigo) y seguramente mi hígado se auto-torturó y sacrificó mi vesícula en vez de mi muela mal intencionada…¿te imaginas si hubiera estado pensando en lo desgraciada que soy teniendo a Junior de vuelta? probablemente hubiera terminado sin estómago, aunque el lado positivo hubiese sido, que también me quedaría sin las úlceras que él me provoca.

Con respecto al incidente con el Sr. Malfoy, todo se debió a que el insensible ha sugerido la experimentación del hechizo en elfos domésticos. Yo le he dicho que porque mejor no le extirpábamos el cerebro a él…si lográbamos encontrarlo, claro está , asunto que derivó en la contusión que ostenta en su ojo derecho. Lo sé, la historia se repite, los Malfoy y mi puño izquierdo se atraen como los bicharracos de una belleza incomprensible y Hagrid. Le pedí excusas inmediatamente si eso te preocupaba, él solo se ha reído de mi falta de fuerza…y a mi me dieron ganas de dejarle el adorno morado parejo en ambos ojos, pero me contuve. Felicítame.

Te reitero, estoy bien.

.

Hermione.

.

4444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

.

Estaba sentada en el invernadero pensando en todo lo que aprendió y perdió esa tarde. Había llevado pergaminos y plumas para escribirle a mucha gente, tranquilizándolas y dejándoles claro que se encontraba en perfectas condiciones y que el asesinar a Lucius Malfoy no le devolvería su vesícula…de todas formas, estaba mejor sin ella. Entendía perfectamente que ese tipo de magia era peligroso si no se dominaba completamente, pero sabía también que ella era capaz de hacerlo, como también sabía que los expertos medimagos del Departamento de Investigación de San Mungo podrían encontrar en este hechizo una aplicación que iría en directo beneficio de mucha gente. Indirectamente, brujas y magos socialmente rechazados por practicarlas tendrían al menos la oportunidad de darle un sentido más altruista a sus desvaríos sicóticos.

Fue en lo más profundo de sus reflexiones cuando él entró, con pasos enérgicos y bufando como si fuera a correr en San Fermín, con cola, cuernos y malas intenciones, se detuvo frente a ella y sin mediar una palabra, lanzó todas sus cosas al suelo de una sola barrida con su brazo.

-No quiero, escúchame bien sangre sucia, no quiero que te atrevas a ponerle un dedo encima a mi familia. Puedo aguantar que hicieras lo mismo conmigo en tercero, pero a mis padres no los tocas- no gritó pero la dejo helada y cohibida como si lo hubiera hecho.

- Si tu padre no dice nada al respecto, ¿qué te metes tú?-soltó con la rapidez de quien se ha arrepentido de sus actos pero no lo admitirá públicamente.

-La familia siempre está primero Granger, recuérdalo, quizás en la porquería de mundo que vives eso no importe, pero a los Malfoy sí. Te metes con uno, te metes con todos- en un par de zancadas la tomó fuertemente del brazo y la levantó de su asiento para empujarla con fuerza contra la mesa- Tú eres una intrusa en esta casa…un remedo de invitada si prefieres, por lo mismo, muestra respeto… no estás frente a la gente con la que sueles mezclarte.

-¿Con qué clase de gente suelo mezclarme?, si su bajeza tiene la displicencia de ilustrarme- le devolvió con veneno mientras se sobaba el brazo, aguantándose las ganas de torcerle la nariz del mismo modo que hace unos años.

-De la clase que componen los ejemplos clásicos del mal gusto; un héroe mal habido con deseos de aceptación, un pelirrojo con demasiada familia para saber qué es la autoestima y la propiedad privada, una rubia que cree que existen seres imaginarios orbitándole en la cabeza, una mocosa de mal carácter con demasiados hermanos para ser mas femenina…esa clase de gente…oh si, lo olvidaba, ¡todos piensan que deben ser los protagonistas de una historia de epopeyas mágicas!

Ella no se movió un milímetro. Aguardó cada palabra hasta verlas salir todas de su boca. No estaba de acuerdo con nada de lo que dijo de sus amigos, pero no le podía replicar…él le gritaba porque ella había agredido a su familia, y en esos instantes parecía más un león cuidando su manada de lo que jamás creyó ver en su vida. Sonrió sinceramente al muchacho frente a ella, si eso no era ser un buen hijo, no sabía que lo era.

.

Junior no era un caso perdido, quizá solo algo extraviado.

.

-¡¿De qué te ríes?!- Preguntó exasperado, tomándola fuertemente por el brazo. Ella por la sorpresa dejó escapar un quejido y cerró los ojos solo un segundo, lo suficiente para que él la soltara.- No me disculparé por eso.

.

Dejémoslo en bastante extraviado.

.

-Eso lo sé, hurón- suspiró y se sentó sobre la despejada mesa- Pero yo sí, no quise faltarle el respeto a tu padre, ya me disculpé con él, pero veo que no fue suficiente… es que ustedes tienen algo increíble que me saca de quicio en un segundo y no pienso antes de actuar…

No daba crédito a lo que oía, ¿ella guardándose las garras? Estaba con la varita apretada en su túnica esperando repeler sus ya conocidos _Expelliarmus,_ pero en vez de quitarse la rabia en un duelo mágico como _civilizadamente_ hacían en estos casos, ahora tenía que enfrentarla en el campo de la racionalidad…¡eso no era lógico por Merlín!, lo correcto era darse de golpes y atentar contra sus cabellos, no hablar…eso no, la convertía en _alguien_…y él no quería que ella fuera _alguien_ bajo ninguna circunstancia. Pero ahí estaba ella, con la cabeza gacha y la cosa a la que llamaba cabello cayendo sobre sus hombros, pareciendo algo más que perdida, una extraña en un lugar extraño…definitivamente, ahora ella era _alguien_.

-No me llames hurón-le ordenó como si fuese el mismísimo Snape resucitado.

-Está bien, tú no me llames sangresucia- respondió en igual tono, si esa era la forma de Junior de dar por zanjado un tema, estaba bien, pero ella también podía exigir.

-Eso está fuera de discusión, tu eres una sangresucia -soltó como si nada- Dos más dos son cuatro ¿no?

-Tu eres un maldito inmaduro, racista, soberbio, vanidoso y desagradable remedo de lo que fue tu padre ¿y qué si me ahorro la saliva y te digo hurón entonces?-le devolvió con su mejor sonrisa de propaganda de dentífrico.

-No me digas hurón- siseó más fuerte.

-No sé que me da más miedo Malfoy, que seas sinceramente estúpido o concienzudamente imbécil- se levantó en el acto y se enfrentó a sus ojos desagradablemente hermosos, tuvo que reconocer- ¿Te hago un dibujo ilustrativo? Tú sigues diciéndome sangresucia y yo te escribo hurón en la frente si se me da la gana.

.

La miraba como si se estuviera mordiendo la lengua para no romperle el cuello, ella le sonreía porque estaba contando hasta mil para no dejarlo igualito que a su padre. Chispas y rayos salían de sus ojos por los peores motivos posibles, pero aún así, no se apartaban, no quebraban el contacto…no estaban decidiendo quien ganaba, sino que estaban decidiendo quien usaba la varita primero.

.

-No te diré sangresucia en público para que no lloriquees, en privado te llamo como se me dé la gana- levantó su ceja y le devolvió la sonrisa.

-No te llamaré hurón en público para que no lloriquees, en privado, como ahora, te diré hurón las veces que quiera- repitió y le sonrió de vuelta- Dos más dos es cuatro ¿cierto?

-Muérete-volvió a ordenar.

-Antes muérdeme-le respondió, no supo porqué y antes que reaccionara a sus propias palabras tenía la cabeza del rubio hundida en su cuello, dándole el mordisco de su vida y provocándole el grito más estridente de los últimos diez días.

.

Lo empujó con fuerza antes de llevarse las manos al cuello y verificar que siguiera unido a su cabeza, tomó cinco segundos antes que volviera a hablar, pero no detallaremos sus dichos en este momento, por respeto a la educación y las buenas costumbres y…que más da.

.

-Cinco segundos es lo que te doy para que te apartes de mi vista o saques tu varita, esta vez va en serio, hurón- rugió poniéndose en posición de combate.

-Primera cosa sensata que dices sangresucia, pero no pelearemos en el invernadero de papá, si lo hacemos ninguno saldrá con vida de esta casa de todas formas, te espero en el patio de los cipreses en cinco minutos…para que puedas llorar tranquila.

.

Caminó fuera del invernadero dejándola con más de una batalla interna, ir tras él era enfrascarse en una pelea, que aunque estaba segura de poder ganar, significaría al menos 23 lechuzas de Minerva y otras más de Harry y Ginny…si decidía ir, no debía dejar rastros de ella, y eso con Junior sería difícil…mejor aclaraban eso antes. En menos de lo que Luna se inventó una criatura mágica quimérica, la muchacha atravesó la estancia para ir tras el hurón.

.

4444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

.

Cartas fechadas tres días después.

.

4444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

.

Zabini:

.

Aun no puedo ir a la Academia, este resfriado esta matándome. Envíame los apuntes de Economía internacional y no es necesario que vengas a menos que quieras pescártelo tú y de paso regalárselo a Pansy.

.

Draco.

.

44444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

.

Minerva:

.

Estoy bien y no he perdido nada más de mi cuerpo, sólo estoy resfriada y mucho, hazme el favor de dejárselos claro a Harry y Ginny , me es difícil escribirles cada cinco minutos explicándoselos.

.

Hermione.

.

44444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

.

Hasta aquí llegamos, si quieren saber que pasó en la escaramuza que los dejó _resfriados_, se esperan hasta el próximo capítulo. (nº3 da saltos de alegría por ser tan malita)

.

"Go o no Go"

Sentadito algo menos cuadrado de tanto aporreo sufrido en los capítulos anteriores, Go se pregunta porqué es como es, porque le odian por ser así de cuadrado… estar cuadradito y compuesto no es malo, tener reglas para todo no es malo, desde pequeñito te dicen que por el contrario, ser cuadradito es bueno, saludable, los buenos niños Go son cuadraditos, si siguen cuadraditos toda su vida, se irán al cielo. Si es así, porque tanta gente le aporrea por ser cuadrado y bueno. ¿Será posible que ser tan cuadrado sea malo? ¿Es posible que ser menos cuadrado sea bueno? Y por todos los santos del santuario, ¿podría ser, que ser menos intransigente traiga algún beneficio?

Lo estamos logrando, los aporreos a Go lo han puesto a pensar, bien por todas nosotras.

Pero no dejemos esta lección a la mitad, no es necesario que dejen un review, pero pueden apretarlo varias veces y cerrar la ventanita luego sin hacer nada, igual vale el aporreo…jajaja.

.

Saludos desde mi remojado y aislado (literalmente) Fin de Mundo.

.

arrayan(es)

.


	7. El día del resfrío y Día 39

**Todo es de Rowling yo me entretengo practicando para Bruja Megalomaniaca con sus personajes**

.

Gracias a todas las que se dieron el tiempo de aporrear a Go y a las que lo aporrearon sin dejar nada…igual vale.

**Karyn1**: ojalá no te decepcione en el capítulo…quizás hubiera sido bueno que sólo fuera casualidad el resfrío…naaaa, besos; **Andreaeb182**: que gusto que Go tenga sus seguidores…será un camino difícil pero pronto nuestras fuerzas lo descuadrarán…¡saludos!; **Cleoru Misumi**: gracias por tu apoyo todo este tiempo…espero que pueda seguir regalándote risas; **ly-draco**: ojalá después de este capítulo se te quite el resfriado…bueno…quizá le agarres manía a las mordidas; **Karix7**: Bot de mi corazón no sabes la alegría de fumarnos ese pucho y tomarnos ese café ¡¡en un balcón de verdad!! Y ojalá este cap. Este a la altura de tus expectativas, ¡TQM en los campos de fresa por siempre!; **María**: no tenía idea que no aceptaba anonimus…esto de la computraición no se me da bien, ¡que alegría que te guste la historia!...nº4 es necesaria pero es una insoportable; **Tham**: mira que lo he pensado, creo que solo por el hecho que esto sigue en De siseos…no los dejo matarse, ¡pero puede que terminen en San Mungo!...saludos; **Edna Black**: ¿te ha gustado la frase?...y yo que pensaba que estaba dando jugo…jeje, gracias por machacar a Go; **beautifly92**: ponte a la fila…esa mordida me tubo flipando mas de una semana…jajaja; **Coniwi-pops**: ojalá se le ocurriera mordernos a nosotras en sueño, ¿no te parece?, gracias por pasarte a zamorrear a Go; **Almanara**: ¡que gusto conocerte! Ojalá salgas de las dudas en este capítulo; **nice**: que bueno que te ha gustado, y que no te de pena Go, de las caídas y aporreos aprendemos…hay que educar al cuadradito mañoso, saludos; **Jos Black**: ídola, tus teorías siempre están cerca, me haré de ellas para continuar la historia, como siempre, un honor tenerla leyendo**; LeeLoo**: ¡mira que tienes razón!, suena lindo en español, pero el nombre es por la canción de Maiden, no la podía castellanizar sin darle una bofeteada a Dickinson y antes me corto las orejas…jeje, pero en general prefiero los nombres en español, espero que este capítulo te divierta, saludos; **Mad Aristocrat**: Boss…es una dicha poder constatar que eres una persona maravillosa en vivo y en directo, gracias por todo…principalmente por habernos reunido…sin saberlo,¡ espero no decepcionarla Boss! TQM japonetoidemente**; leyla**: ¡gracias por tus palabras! Eres un sol; **lilith**: yo le esquivo el Aveda y le lanzo un puercoespín con caspa ;P…jejeje…espero que la espera valiera la pena; **Embercita**: No-nata de mi corazón, pienso igual…si hasta veía los emoticones en nuestras cabezas girando y parpadeando…jaja…Fidelia gracias por aporrear a Go, un honor, besos.

**Nos vemos en Peter-Pan-Complex., anímense, conversemos en la caja y escuchemos buena música…nadie muerde…bueno quizá nº3…pero está vacunada.**

"**Try to set the night on fire  
The time to hesitate is through  
No time to wallow in the mire  
Try now we can only lose  
And our love become a funeral pyre  
Come on baby, light my fire…"**

Jim Morrison

("…Trata de incendiar la noche  
El tiempo de dudar a pasado  
No hay tiempo para revolcarse en lodo  
Trata ahora, solo podemos perder  
Y nuestro amor se convierte en incinerador fúnebre  
Vamos nena, enciende mi fuego…")

444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

.

**Barroterapia…y lo que produjo el resfriado.**

.

4444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

.

Lo alcanzó antes de salir de la casa, no pensaba que caminaría tan rápido y tan decidido, cabía la posibilidad que el muy estúpido le diera una buena pelea por el modo determinado con el que se dirigía al patio de los cipreses.

-¡Malfoy!

-¿Qué, ya te dio miedo, sangresucia?-se burló sin detenerse. En el fondo sabía que ella no se arrepentía de nada, menos aún si eso involucraba la posibilidad de dejarle un corte de cabello aun peor.

-Ya quisieras… sólo aclarar un detalle- caminó a su lado, haciendo el doble de esfuerzo, ya que las piernas del muchacho eran bastante mas largas que las de ella.- Pase lo que pase, ninguno de los dos dirá nada.

-¿Pase lo que pase?-se detuvo de pronto, obligándola a frenar y voltearse- Esas palabras te pueden pesar luego…

Lo miró con el ceño fruncido, la sonrisa idiota que le dedicaba le advertía a todas luces que se esforzara en aclarar los términos o darse unos minutos para escribir su testamento.

-No habrá hechizos imperdonables, por si se te antojaban, tampoco habrá magia oscura…y si uno de los dos queda inconsciente, el otro lo "enerva" y terminamos esto cuando alguno admita su derrota.- se apresuró por no dejar nada fuera de su control, aunque de todas formas intuía que nunca nada estuvo en sus manos.

-Perfecto por mi, el que gane cobrará lo que quiera- recalcó lo último sin pestañar, dedicándole una sonrisa feroz que le provocó la epifanía de una nueva úlcera.

-Dejemos eso claro también. Si yo gano, quiero que me respetes en público y en privado, cada vez que me llames sangre sucia te saldrá un furúnculo donde mismo, ¿estamos?- extendió su mano para cerrar el trato.

-Si yo gano, sangresucia, te quiero diciéndome Señor Malfoy en público, en privado y especialmente frente a tus amigos, sino… te saldrán furúnculos donde mismo, ¿estamos?- respondió ignorando su mano, volteándose para seguir su camino al patio de los cipreses -¿No esperarás que te dé la mano, cierto? Me provocaría nauseas…o la disentería de las acromántulas …quien sabe.

-Trato, no te vas a poder sentar en tu vida hurón- susurró antes de dar genuinos saltos de alegría, por primera vez no sentiría remordimientos de reventarle las nalgas a alguien sin recibir una calificación por ello…o una detención y tropicientos puntos menos para Gryffindor.

.

No caminaron mucho mas antes de dar con el lugar, un perfecto cuadrado de césped perfectamente cortado, rodeados de aun más perfectos cipreses…un estilo muy Malfoy de la estructurada perfección. Diferente en muchos sentidos de los jardines de flores de la Señora Narcissa.

.

Hermione se quitó la túnica que traía encima quedándose en una cómoda tenida de jeans algo gastados, y una delicada blusa roja con puntitos blancos. Draco se le quedó mirando extrañado, no porque se viera bien en esas ropas - eso lo tenia mas que claro gracias a la maldita caja negra - sino porque parecía bastante menos intimidante vestida solo como chica, ya que siempre la veía con túnicas formales y severas que la catalogaban en el mundo de las "cosas desagradablemente estrictas" donde estaban, entre otras, las profesoras Mc Gonagall y Vector. Verla de ese modo - _quitándole lo sangresucia obviamente -_ le restaba algo de impersonalidad y le reforzaban el _ser "alguien"_, atributo que en ningún caso quería conferirle.

-Soy una chica Malfoy, deja de mirarme como si recién te dieras cuenta-le encaró sin una pizca de pudor, _¿para qué? es sólo Malfoy_.

- Diría que eres hembra, la especie aún no la tengo clara -le respondió con prisa, para que no se olvidara ni ella ni el, qué terrenos estaban pisando…por si las moscas.- Por el pelo, podrías ser pariente de algún mamut…

Draco se quitó la túnica también, la comodidad ante todo y si la podía poner nerviosa con su impecable prestancia toda cubierta de negro, mejor.

-Los mamut se extinguieron hace milenios, estúpido- le dijo con más rabia de la necesaria, pero ¿era realmente necesario que se quitara a túnica? No es que se quejara de la vista que regalaba, porque ese hombre fue hecho para vestir de noche, pero ¿eran válidas esas técnicas distractoras por Merlín?

-¿Y quien te dijo que tu cabello estaba a la moda?- se carcajeó mientras se dedicaba a rodearla antes de decidir donde empezaría a patearle el hermoso trasero que marcaban esos pantalones…vale, sí, _es_ culo perfecto Granger ¿y?

-¡Auch!...eso hubiese dolido si hubiese sido algo más creativo…se te adelantó Ron hace al menos cuatro años- le respondió sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

-¿Y en qué más se me adelantó la comadreja?-volvió a sonreírle, le gustaba desconcertarla como hacía en ese momento, ella fruncía el ceño dejando una sola ceja en la cara y pestañaba rápidamente- Relájate sangresucia, aquí nadie te está considerando de la misma especie, solo preguntaba qué otra obviedad habría descubierto el despierto de naranjotonto… ¿Se enteró que eres frígida y por eso te dejó botada por Lavender… otra vez?

.

Hasta ahí llegó la paciencia de sor Granger, y girándose rápido a su izquierda lo enfrentó. Sin mediar palabra alguna ambos se pusieron en guardia, pero Draco no alcanzo a poner firmes los pies en tierra cuando usando un Expelliarmus no verbal, Hermione lo mandó a volar varios metros, logrando que se arrastrara por el pasto un buen trecho.

.

- No juegues con fuego, si estás seguro que te quemarás, hurón- lo vio levantarse sin mucho problema y mirarla con la maldita sonrisa de superioridad que la desquiciaba. Propósito inmediato: borrarle la puñetera sonrisa del rostro. Propósito mediato: borrarle el rostro entero de ser posible.

- Casi seguro que el quemado fue la comadreja-le contestó antes de arrojarla por los aires con otro Expelliarmus no verbal, si ella jugaba así, él feliz de responderle.

La muchacha se golpeó al caer con una de las bancas que rodeaban el lugar, pero si le dolió como debía doleré no lo exteriorizó, estaba demasiado concentrada en sus propósitos.

-¡Depulso!-lo vio agacharse y esquivar el hechizo mientras desde el suelo levantaba la varita.

-¡Aguamentis!-un chorro de agua la golpeó con fuerzas, dejándole mojada hasta las malas intenciones… que en Hermione están muy ocultas, y antes que ella reaccionara, la remató- ¡Glacius!

.

Si ya estaba confusa con toda el agua encima, sentirla enfriarse en su cuerpo la puso en clara desventaja, al entenderlo así vio claramente solo dos opciones; o le partía la cara ahora, o se esperaba solo un poco para degustar algo de humillación pública, entendiéndose como público al descerebrado que tenía enfrente.

.

-¡Difindo!-un corte certero en sus pantalones lo dejó sólo con el cinturón puesto, como previó, se desconcertó y trató de ponerlos en su sitio-¡Evanesco!

.

Sin pantalones y dando la mejor exhibición de piernas pálidas en la historia de los fics, Draco Malfoy se encontró de repente entre la risas de su oponente y el frio de la noche de cara a…su mejor cara.

.

-Si querías verme las piernas lo hubieras dicho antes, se te notaba la cara de necesidad… pero de ahí a buscarte un duelo para aplacar tus instintos… ¡Engorgio!-y sin dejar tiempo para nada, en menos de un aleteo de lechuza, su blusa pasó a tener el tamaño de una carpa de circo, cayendo sin remedio al suelo- ¡Evanesco!...empate.

-Pedazo de imbécil… ¡Flipendo!- le atacó con fuerza, tratando de evitar pensar en su propio torso desnudo, cubierto por ese miserablemente pequeño sujetador negro que le había dado Ginny. Al ver volar a su oponente golpeado sin reparos por su hechizo sonrió y se olvidó de la ropa faltante, aunque por el frío que la ropa le provocaba casi pensó en agradecerle al hurón que se la quitara. Ok. Eso sonó desagradablemente erótico en su cabeza… asco.

-Depulso- respondió el rubio ahora algo embarrado por derrapar su cuerpo junto a un charco de lodo, algo inusual en el perfecto jardín de los Malfoy pero increíblemente adecuado para Hermione, que no podía evitar carcajearse de la pinta que había ganado el rubio.

-¡Protego!-respondió entre carcajadas, miren que ver al hurón embarrado y en ropa interior daba para suspiros y carcajadas, aunque sabemos que Hermione antes se "Flipendia" a si misma que suspirar por las piernas de él.-¡Aguamenti!

El turno de quedar empapado fue de él… aunque falta le hacia algo de agua con tanto lodo encima.

-¡Carpe Retractum!-como el hechizo garfio que era, Hermione salió disparada hacia él sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo, cayendo en sus brazos y luego enviándolos a ambos al suelo, sólo del impulso.

.

No entendieron, ni les importó realmente, como terminaron revolcándose en el charco de lodo recién formado por el hechizo de agua, tratando de arrancarse los cabellos con las manos, porque honestamente, podrían irse toda la noche en el duelo y aun así nada se compararía con reventarse las caras a golpes. Hermione se acomodó sobre él, entre tirones de cabello por su parte, mientras Draco le aventaba aun más lodo encima, revolviéndole en cabello a la vez que se lo tiraba con claras intenciones de quitárselo de la cabeza. Ella no se daba por enterada de su escases de ropa, ni de sus piernas envolviéndole la cintura desnuda de el… y él ni se enteraba que mientras la bañaba en lodo rozaba su pecho y ya le había arrancado accidentalmente un tirante del sujetador, provocando que escasamente sujetara algo y ¡había bastante que sujetar, por Merlín!

.

Entre golpes y arañazos olvidaron las varitas; era realmente más satisfactorio arrancarse los pelos uno a uno, picarse los ojos, darse pellizcotes con muy mala intención en los brazos y tratar de estrangularse inútilmente. Sada golpe era un alivio a sus almas, cada gemido del contrincante una sonrisa en la cara del agresor.

Draco decidió que el cabello de ella aún podía verse peor y la giró hasta dejarla en el suelo, llevándose lo que quedaba del otro tirante con el vuelco… no se fijó, claro… la idea de embetunarle la cabeza en barro era lejos más atractiva. Hermione se convenció que con la camisa de él de por medio poco efecto tendrían sus pellizcos, cada vez mas perfeccionados, y tratando de dar golpes de ciego por el lodo que se acumulaba en su cara, comenzó a arrancarle los botones de la camisa a la par de ir dejándole un sendero de cardenales en el camino. Cualquiera que viera pelea tan fiera hubiese creído que eran la pareja de amantes más fogosos jamás vista en un patio de cipreses.

.

-Realmente el lodo te sienta de maravilla, sangresucia-le siseó mientras le revolvía el cabello en el barro llenándolo de restos de pasto y ramas- Creo que ya estoy sospechando de la especie que eres…marrana.

.

Haciendo de todo el uso de sus fuerzas, Hermione se volteó sobre él otra vez, agarrándole la cabeza con sus manos y paseándola por el barro con escasa delicadeza, a la par que cada cierto tiempo le embarraba la cara con la misma fuerza que hizo él, sintiéndose poderosa e invencible de tenerlo como le tenía. Por su parte, Draco se dedicaba a pellizcarla a ella, con real saña, tironeando su abdomen, sus brazos y eso blandito que no sabía bien que era porque no podía ver, pero que de seguro era _un montón de grasa de la marrana de Granger_, como pensaba en esos momentos.

.

Varios minutos después, más de treinta seguro, estaban los dos dándose golpes ocasionales y pellizcos esporádicos, presos del cansancio y el frío. Apenas veían de todo el lodo que cargaban en sus cabezas… mas que una mascarilla capilar, eso era literalmente un par de cascos de lodo.

Ella seguía sobre él, y él apenas si tenía intenciones de moverse, solo quería que se diera por vencida y le tuviera que decir Sr Malfoy como le decía a su padre, por que si respetaba a un Malfoy…¡los respetaba a todos! Ella por su parte no pensaba detenerse, si lograba que el muy estúpido hurón la dejara de llamar sangre sucia se haría de un ego solo comparable a los nueve extraordinarios seguidos en sus Timos, de veras no le interesaba el frío, su ego era más que ese frío insulso que ya se le calaba hasta en los huesos.

-Date por vencido de una vez, hurón- le ordenaba entre suspiros y bostezos, errando un par de golpes a su cabeza que terminaron sin causar mucho en los hombros desnudos del rubio- Te prometo que no le diré a nadie que te patee el trasero…

-Sigue soñando, sangresucia, puedo seguir así todo el resto de la noche-resoplaba mientras hacia amagos de tironeos de cabello, agarrando cualquier cosa de camino…en ese momento, algo hizo click en su cabeza, porque estaba demasiado cansado para pensar en insultarla. Solo una cosa era capaz de pensar por él en esos momentos…esa misma cosa lo estaba alertando de que se fijara bien de lo que estaba haciendo, porque debía acusar recibo de un par de memos urgentes que estaba enviando su _**cerebro adjunto en la planta baja**_. Memo nº1: abre los ojos y mira…esa cabeza llena de lodo que trata de mirarte tiene el torso desnudo; memo nº2: ¡por Merlín bendito!, fíjate bien, ese par de detalles no se te pueden pasar por alto, ¡Si casi te hablan!…memo nº3: ahora que ya sabes de lo que te estoy hablando…¡hombre, que no nos pongas en evidencias!...que se vean perfectos y se sientan suaves ¡no es razón para que nos expongas Malfoy!; memo nº4: ¿desde cuándo deje de intentar sacarle el cabello y estoy acariciándola en…esos…ahí?…Merlín, soy más que evidente, ¿no?

-Malfoy, me importa un cuerno si puedes seguir así toda la noche…pero…espera, ¿Qué diablos es eso en tus piernas…?¡oh, por Merlín!...tú …- a pesar de ser mas que consciente de todo, incluso de la mano del rubio en sus senos, no podía moverse. En que maldito mundo vino a caer que tenía a Draco Malfoy bajo ella, cubierto de barro y acariciándola, mientras ella trataba de separarle la cabeza del resto de su cuerpo. En que bizarro mundo él se estaba excitando con ella…porque de eso estaba segura…las varitas de ambos estaban muy lejos como para confundirse, entonces, ¿¡por qué diablos no se quitaba de encima!?...porque no le sacaba las manos de su pecho…- No te atrevas a mover un maldito dedo mas, hurón, o perderás algo más valioso que tus pantalones esta noche por causa de mi Difindo.

.

Pero las palabras de ella ya habían llegado tarde, porque no importaba si las manos de él se hubiesen detenido en su reconocimiento, o si sus ojos se cerrasen ante la visión de su cuerpo sobre el de él, medio desnuda…nada importaba, porque el daño ya estaba hecho, su cerebro anexo no solo la consideraba alguien, la consideraba alguien deseable, incluso asquerosamente descompuesta como estaba, con barro hasta en las orejas…¡ella no era _alguien,_ era algo!...debía ser algo…solo algo…

En menos de un segundo se levantó llevándosela por delante y dejándola tirada en el barro, otra visión hermosa y lujuriosa que no se debía permitir.

-¡Levántate sangresucia! ¿¡No esperabas que tus sucios trucos distractores sirvieran de algo!?-le escupió viéndola ponerse de pie sin despegar sus ojos de su cuerpo…a su pesar.-No hemos terminado nada aún, a menos que admitas que yo vencí…

-No admito nada…¡y por todos los cielos mírame a la cara!-le dijo tironeándolo del cabello para que dejara de hablarle a su pecho desnudo y se concentrara en sus palabras…aunque se sintiera mas poderosa teniendo al rubio babeando así por ella o por partes de ella…- Pero ninguno está en condiciones de seguir esto sin que se nos vaya de las manos…

-¿Admites que quieres que pase algo mas entre nosotros?- estampó su característica mueca en sus labios- Golosa…

-¿Qué?- lo miró con la boca abierta, ¿podría ser posible que ellos tuvieran ese tipo de conversación en medio de la noche sin la mitad de la ropa y mas que embarrados?- Me refiero, pedazo de imbécil, a que en cualquier momento uso un Avada contigo…

-Me refería, pedazo de idiota, a que yo tendría que usar el Aveda para sacarte de encima…se ve que te mueres por tenerme entre tus piernas otra vez-no voló una mosca en el lugar…ni una.

Un pequeño sonido parecido al de un vaso rompiéndose y otro parecido…no parecido, similar a dos jóvenes magos cayendo de nuevo en una poza de barro se escuchó en el lugar, el puño de la muchacha adherido, aunque con poca fuerza, en la sonrisa de su oponente y las manos de este tratando de arreglarle el look deshaciéndose del pelo de la chica a tirones.

-¿Ves que yo tenía razón?-le dijo entre jadeos a la chica sobre él.

-¿Qué cosa? ¿Qué te _pones_ conmigo?-le devolvió sin pensar que la conversación ya se les había ido de las manos- Mira que hay cosas que no se pueden disimular hurón…

.

Antes que las cosas volvieran a irse por el bizarro camino a la tierra de Oz, él decidió que, o la vencía de una vez, o el vencido en más de una forma sería él. Con una fuerza que aún no desaparecía del todo, la giró hasta dejarla debajo de él, tomó sus brazos y los dejó sobre su cabeza, afirmándolos con una mano, mientras trataba de alcanzar su varita tirada en el suelo casi a un metro de los hombros de ella, pero al tratar de conseguirla se aproximó demasiado a su cara… Hermione no supo porqué lo hizo… pudo ser que advirtiera el peligro en el intento del hurón, o que simplemente la boca de este, algo azulada por el frio pero igualmente carnosa, se le antojara…y lo mordió, en ese delicado labio inferior. Ella, la perfecta e inmutable Sor Granger, lo mordió, _si el pudo antes ¿por qué yo no?_, pensó, provocando que además el no se moviera un milímetro estático, observándola, peleándose a patadas con su cerebro anexo…pero perdió la batalla, en un instante estaba sobre su boca…batallándola, mordiéndola, tratando de vencerla donde él se sabía un ganador, besándola con rabia, con deseo, con indiferencia…o eso quería pensar…pensar que la deseaba pero nada más…nada más.

.

Hermione aferró sus dedos en el cabello del rubio y lo acercó más a ella. Le contestó a su beso con la misma rabia y las mismas ganas. El sabio que dijo que la tensión sexual de dos enemigos era igual de poderosa que la de dos amantes no estaba tan equivocado, por que ellos se odiaban, no cabía duda, pero eran jóvenes y con bastantes hormonas para hacer que las odiosidades pasaran sólo por un momento a un segundo plano…solo por un segundo.

El beso duró lo que duraron sus cabezas en recordar quienes eran y que hacían ahí, el beso duró lo que demoró Draco en entender que le gustaba como la lengua de Granger se acoplaba a la de él, el beso duró lo que Hermione tardó en comprender que ese era el mejor beso que había compartido…el beso duró lo que tenía que durar y para rabia de ambos…duró mas de un segundo…definitivamente, no habría un ganador esa noche.

.

Ella se zafó con fuerza y él no se opuso, no podía, estaba demasiado abrumado de contradicciones, de rabia y esa cosa extraña que mantenía sus labios calientes y pulsantes. Hermione estaba peleando con su razón y su orgullo y ese aleteo molesto en su pecho. De pie uno frente al otro, se vieron a los ojos, ahí no había miradas de ilusión o amor…ni siquiera desconcierto, había rabia por toneladas…rabia contra el otro pero más rabia contra si mismos.

El frío de la noche les comenzó a advertir de la escases de ropa y de cordura. Cada quien tomo su varita sin emitir ni un ruido, sabían que ninguno venció, que ambos perdieron, y caminaron de regreso a la mansión, uno al lado del otro, pero cada quien en mundos diferentes. Ella apareció una capa y se cubrió…él ni se inmutó…era su casa, él andaba como quería en su casa y ella_… ¡ella se podía ir al infierno!,_ de un empujón la sacó de su lado y corrió hacia adentro… lo más lejos que pudiera de lo que sea que estaba sintiendo.

4444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

**Cartas seis días después de lo ocurrido en los jardines…día 39 ¾ **

**Defensas y teorías al viento.**

44444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

.

Hermione:

.

No creo en absoluto que el horrible clima del sureste de Inglaterra te hiciera tan mal…porque solo ha sido terrible en el norte, a los chicos podrás engañarles, pero a mi, no.

Mis fuentes confirmaron que Hurón albino no ha ido a clases en la Academia Francesa porque, casualmente también está resfriado…asumo que por el mismo _horrible clima del sureste de Inglaterra_…

Hablas por las buenas o le cuento de mis sospechas a Harry, sabes lo mucho que le gusta armar apocalipsis ante la posibilidad de que te pase algo…imagínatelo, en el salón de los Malfoy destrozándolo todo como si fueran horrocruxes…y sabes lo bien que se le da eso…

No, esto no es una amenaza, es la descripción textual del futuro que leí en mi taza de té esta mañana…y sabes que en Adivinación tuve Extraordinario.

.

Ginny

.

44444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

.

Ginny:

.

¡Estoy resfriada! No miento pero, es cierto…no ha sido el clima sino el hurón y un duelo ilegal, no venció ninguno pero nos quitamos las ganas de rompernos las caras que teníamos…

Lamentablemente en el proceso, perdimos el norte y creo que nos hicimos mas daño de lo que pensábamos y no hablo en forma física… en medio de la lucha en barro algo indecorosa se nos salieron de madre las hormonas, lo sé, asco.

De igual forma, necesitaba hablarlo con alguien y ¿quién mejor que tú?

Espero que el shock pase pronto y las nauseas se despidan de mi cada vez que recuerdo eso, sinceramente esto se salió de mi entendimiento, me hace bien estar en cama…así medito sobre esta locura…

No tengo ganas de seguir escribiendo y mantén a Harry lejos de este lugar.

.

Hermione.

.

PD: si abres la boca, gustosa te saco cada peca del cuerpo con una pinza, ¿nos entendemos?

.

44444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

.

Draco:

.

Blaise me contó de tu estado de salud. No sabes lo que lamento que tengas que quedarte en tu cama tanto tiempo, conociéndote debes estar aburrido y torturando a Midorio con tus caprichos, casi siento pena por el pobre elfo…casi.

Recupérate pronto, la Academia no es igual sin ti…eso repite tu club de fans cada vez que pasan cerca mío, algo de razón tienen, el ambiente está más liviano sin tu enorme ego paseándose de aquí para allá…

.

Pansy.

.

PD: ok…extraño tu ego caminando de aquí para allá, pero no le digas a Blaise.

.

44444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

.

Blaise:

.

Quítate la estúpida sonrisa depravada del rostro. No te diré detalles del maldito duelo. No pretendo bajo ninguna circunstancia revivir esos momentos de asco profundo… de ella en el barro sin la puñetera blusa. Ok, no asco profundo…pero sí un cúmulo desagradable de contradicciones.

¿No puede ser solamente la insoportable de Granger?, sinceramente, ¿por qué diablos debe ser una chica?, maldita Granger, malditas mis hormonas y maldita la puñetera caja que no deja que me la saque de la cabeza…

¿Cómo se te dan los Obliviates?

.

Draco.

.

44444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

.

Hermione:

.

1º: Se te descontrolaron las hormonas con Malfoy… ¿y a quién no?

2º:Lucha en el barro…gracias por la idea, Harry no ha perdido la sonrisa en desde ayer.

3º: ¿ASCO?... ¡eres la más grande mentirosa del Reino Unido!

4º: ¿Lo viste en ropa interior? ¿Es verdad lo que se rumoreaba sobre…tú sabes…"el príncipe de las serpientes"?

.

Ginny

.

44444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

.

Draco:

.

1º: La sonrisa no me la quito…sé leerte entre líneas.

2º: ¡Sin blusa!...por Salazar dime que hiciste comprobación del sujeto en estudio…

3º: ¿ASCO?...no me jodas.

4º: Es una chica y con el mejor trasero del mundo mágico ¿y tu quieres pasarla por alto?, hazte ver por un medimago.

5º: Obliviate no te hago, pero tengo un Pensadero…y puedo hacer poción multijugos… tú déjame un par de horas con ella y te quito las ganas.

.

Blaise.

.

PD: No le menciones esto a Pansy.

.

44444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

Hasta aquí por hoy…gracias por leerme, es un verdadero honor, les guste o no..je.

.

"Go se va de viaje"

.

Preparo su maletita cuadrada, guardo su pijama cuadrado-azul, su cepillo de diente cuadrado, su perfume que viene en frasco cuadrado, un traje formal azul-cuadrado y su peineta cuadrada para que su cuadrado peinado fuera perfectamente cuadrado, cerró su maleta cuadrada, salió de su cuadrado cuarto y con un suspiro algo descuadrado se pregunto "¿Qué tiene de malo salir de viaje?...es hora de viajar y ser menos cuadrado, lanzarme a la vida como el cuadrado adulto que soy".

Lo hizo, Go se fue de viaje…hemos logrado que se arroje a la vida, saltemos de felicidad y démonos palmaditas en la espalda, ¡el aporreo ha funcionado!

Ahora, si se fijan bien Go ya no está donde siempre, está un milímetro a la izquierda de donde siempre ¿lo notaron?...seguro hasta tiene vértigo de haberse descuadrado tanto…pero seguro también que es feliz…¡un milímetro a la izquierda de donde siempre estuvo…todo una travesía Go!.

.

Saludos desde mi adorado y casi invernal Fin de Mundo

.

arrayan(es)


	8. Día 45

.

**Declaro: Todo es de Rowling yo solo hago uso y abuso de sus personajes para ver si puedo obtener mi Orden de Merlín 2º clase a punta de Imperius y Transfiguraciones varias...lo que una hace por Sirius Black!**

**.**

**Gracias a todos los que se dieron un pequeño tiempo y sonrieron un poquito con mis tonteras, si les dio por machacar a Go no es lo más importante, no se sientan obligadas, sinceramente.**

**.**

**Pero ya que lo machacaron, gigantes gracias a: Tham(**ojalá la idea de la guerra en barro fuera útil, la educación es importante !...jeje**), ly-Draco( **gracias por el OLE, como siempre, un gusto que me leas !** ), Andreaeb182( **cuando pases a ver a Go me vas a buscar a Nunca Jamáz y nos comemos unas galletas cuadradas de chocolate!, gracias por darte el tiempo de leer.** ), Karin1( **Gracias por darte el tiempo, realmente aprecio aunque sea una linea, a penas pueda te consigo un giratiempos!!** ), Karix7( **Bot de mi corazón, es que no sabes lo que te quiero, ojalá pueda ganarme un par de risotadas mas de parte tuya, te quiero un cielo amiga** ), Embercita( **gracias embrionaria-revolucionaria y periodista adjunta de PPC, un honor que me lea, sinceramente** ), María( **no, Draco no se depila, le pregunte al cotilla de Blaise, pero mira que buena idea me estas dando...saludos!!** ), Almanara( **sí, Draco es un asopao...debería aprenderle al papá...jeje** ), beautifly92( **pues que me he demorado pero de que sigo, sigo...besos y gracias por descuadrar a Go** ), jos Black( **Maestra Jedi, un honor como siempre que lea a esta padawan en desarrollo pero, deje de hacer legeremancia!...así nunca la voy a poder sorprender**, **soy muy predecible cierto?, desde mi corazón de Fin de Mundo, gracias por leer **), Cleoru Misumi( **que bueno que me entendieras, soy muy enredada para explicar las cosas, pero eso es gracias a mi "veta"...Mad tiene la virtud de hacer las cosas más sencillas cuando yo solo veo un plato de tallarines...jeje...besos!** ), Edna Black( **espero que el capítulo sea de tu agrado y se respondan varias dudas...y deje otras tantas...jeje, un abrazo a la distancia!** ), Dannia(**me alegra que te diviertas con ella, esa es la idea que nos demos una risotada para alivianar los trabajos o estudios, saludos!** ), Rianne(**hey, que te has fijado en ese detalle, la respuesta viene en dos capítulos y no es por razones cariñosas que surge en un comienzo...pero luego todo cambia, mira que no falta tanto...jeje ** ), LeeLoo( **mira que me has dado una idea mujer!!...te la detallo luego de la carta de Go...jeje** ), Cissy-Blackfoy( **ojalá que te guste este capítulo...mira que desde el proximo, muchas cosas serán diferentes...muajaja...besos!!** ), Iamalonefordanny-19( **jeje, mira que yo tambien creo que Granger tiene problemas con su exteriorización de sentimientos...pero estoy solucionando ambos problemas, jeje**), nessa( **Te ha gustado el fic de Tom? no sabes lo que me costó escribirlo, odie a la Ember como dos semanas, no ha quedado tan mal, no?...yo odio a la llorona, no la soporto...pero la que puse en ese fic da para tenerle algo de respeto...jeje, besos!** ).**

.

**Capítulo dedicado a Karen, Fernanda y Daniela...porque es más fácil levantarse si alguien te tiende una mano, las quiero un cielo, una galaxia y un universo.**

.

Todos invitados al blog PPC, ya saben, segunda estrella a la derecha...nos hablamos en el C-Box.

**.  
**

** "¿A quién va usted a creer?, ¿a mi, o a sus propios ojos?"**

(**Groucho Marx**)

.

**44444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444**

**.**

**Día 45**

**¡Te pagaré con el mismo galeón, ya verás!**

**.**

**4444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444**

**.**

Distinguida Directora MacGonagall:

.

Lamento profundamente que las continuas misivas de la señorita Granger hacia su persona sean insuficientes para tranquilizarla respecto a su situación de salud pero, honestamente, ¿era necesario enviar más de 13 veces su lechuza a nuestra mansión?

.

Dejemos las cosas claras, la Señorita Granger ha contraído un resfriado, aunque común, bastante severo. Casualmente Draco también se encontraba en similares condiciones por lo que decidimos traer de inmediato al medimago de la familia, Dr. Jones, el diagnóstico fue similar en ambos casos y la prescripción la misma, reposo y pociones antibióticas, las que he procurado suministrar a la Sta. Granger puntualmente.

.

Le sugerimos, mi marido y yo, que si no está conforme con nuestras razones y la palabra de su bruja de confianza, pase a tomar el té con nosotros, cualquier día puntualmente a las cuatro de la tarde pero, ¡Por Merlín, pare de una vez con las lechuzas, están estropeando mi jardín de rosas!

.

Atentamente.

.

Narcissa Malfoy.

.

444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

.

Hermione:

.

¿ Era necesario el vociferador?, estaba en una clase en la Academia y ventilar mis complejos a más de 250 decibeles no es decoroso en ninguna parte ¡soy Harry Potter!, tengo una imagen que mantener, que tu amiga mal genio te mande a decir "en las únicas faldas que tienes derecho a meterte son las de Ginny"…¡en la clase que comparto con su hermano!…no me hace bien para la salud…¿sabes cómo se puso Ron?...exacto, se trajo a tres Weaslys más, incluyendo uno que vino con cría de Dragón incluida, ¿sabes qué le paso a tu amigo Harry?... se tubo que sentar a escuchar 37 amenazas diferentes, 12 clases de maldiciones disminutivas, 7 impotenciadoras, 4 extirpadoras (esas, te aclaro, fueron las más persuasivas) y 11 explicaciones detalladas de cómo desaparecer a un mago de fama sin que nadie sospeche…¡Mujer, que yo los creo capaces!

.

Arruinaste cualquier posibilidad de estar en la madriguera tranquilo con mi novia o en cualquier otro sitio en Inglaterra…por cierto, ya no tienes tu departamento en el barrio mágico de Londres…te lo he confiscado por daños físicos y morales.

.

Gracias…eres un sol.

.

Harry.

.

PD: ¿de dónde sacó Ginny la idea de una pelea en barro?…como sea,¡ Gracias! (ese gracias sí fue sincero)

.

4444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

.

Blaise:

.

El próximo Lunes estaré de regreso, sólo tengo que pasar este fin de semana y seré libre del síndrome Granger…mira que es peor que el de Estocolmo…tenerla en la maldita caja todo el tiempo es angustiante…¿Que por qué no la tapo?...¡exacto!...maldito síndrome.

.

Pansy se leía particularmente feliz en la última carta…¿haz estado jugando con barro?, apuesto tu bola de cristal a que si.

.

Nos vemos.

.

Draco.

.

44444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

.

Draco:

.

Con mi bola de cristal no te metas, luego ¿cómo te adivino un futuro lleno de hijos con la sangresucia?,¿no se te pone la piel de hipogrifo?

Y bueno sí…las desgracias de tus amigos pueden ser tus mas grandes beneficios…o como diga ese dicho Slytherin… barro, los nuevos usos del difindo y una buena poción antigripal para no ser tan evidentes como tu…¿qué nos da por resultado?...un exquisito dolor de caderas.

.

Nos vemos.

.

Blaise.

.

4444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

.

El invernadero estaba bañado por un agradable sol de media tarde, escaso en los comienzos del invierno, estaba mucho mejor de salud, las atenciones de la Señora Narcissa habían surtido efecto, ahora bien, esperaba no tener que explicar como diablos contrajo la enfermedad a la par con el retoño de la casa, esperaba que una "azarosa coincidencia casual" bastara, pero tenia sus serias dudas.

.

-Espero que se desinfectara antes de venir…y no lo digo por su sangre, supongo que pasarse algo de cloro por las venas, no debe ser muy recomendable- _perfectamente_ sentado en su sofá verde, con su largo cabello platinado _perfectamente_ peinado hacia atrás y usando unos pequeños y rectangulares anteojos revisaba Malfoy padre varios libros de la pila y, para alegría de Hermione, ninguno tenía ni una mota de polvo encima.

-Descuide, no le contagiaré nada…ni siquiera los buenos modales- se sentó a un costado de él, junto a la mesa de libros- ¿qué maravillosos mundos tiene para enseñarme hoy Señor Malfoy?-le sonrió mostrándole la mayor cantidad de dientes que pudo, estaba encontrando extrañamente divertido desafiar a la cabeza de la familia de sangre pura mas rubia de toda Europa…casi tan divertido como dejar sin pantalones al hijo.

-Pequeño y desagradable ruidito en mi cabeza…eso es usted, primero, aclararemos algunos puntos…le he dejado pasar estos días porque su aspecto lastimero provocaba…

-¿_Lástima_?-sugirió sin cambiar la sonrisa de dentífrico, _¡sarcasmo Gryfiindor se anota un tanto!_ .

-Una alegría inigualable en el alma- la miró por sobre los anteojos dejándole apreciar el gris profundo de su mirada, sonrió de vuelta, esa muchacha le desesperaba…le agradaba que le desesperara de todas formas-por favor, ¿quiere cerrar el hocico?, da escalofríos verla.

-Si lo pide tan encantadoramente…-escondió los dientes pero siguió sonriendo.

-Los ví esa noche…

Hermione no movió una pestaña…"los vi esa noche"…podía significar muchas cosas, podía ser el comienzo de una profecía, de alguna anécdota de connotaciones poco decentes…¿quién sabe que vio?…¿a Santa y sus hipogrifos? ¿los tres magos reyes? ¿Batman y Robin?...¡por Merlín!…puede ser cualquier cosa, lo que sea…menos eso.

Ella siguió sonriendo, si querían jugar a la ambigüedad ella podía ser la Cheer de la ambigüedad misma, lo miró como si hubiese obtenido Extraordinario en Hipocresía Avanzada, el le devolvió la sonrisa y por un par de segundos el aire alrededor de ellos se hizo mas denso y brillante, se estaban midiendo, sopesando, tratando de prever el siguiente paso.

-Mañana mandaré a talar el jardín de los cipreses…no podría verle de la misma forma- le devolvió una sonrisa animal que la congelo en su sitio, incapaz de rebatirle…ni siquiera ambiguamente.

-Ni yo…-murmuró para si, _Huston, tenemos problemas_- se veían bastante descuidados la última vez que los vi, pero debe ser por el invierno…el frío…ya sabe.

-Claro, el frío, menos mal que si uno se abriga lo suficiente, el frío no molesta…ahora si a uno se le ocurre ir sin pantalones o sin blusa…-la miro fijo sin dejar de sonreírle-bueno…la gente se resfría…

-¿En pleno invierno, sin pantalón o blusa?...que gente más extraña la que frecuenta- _Mayday…mayday…¡ Huston, problemas es poco…se nos va a pique la estación espacial!_

-Oh no, yo no los frecuento- en movimiento felinos se ubicó detrás de ella y susurró contra su oído- mas bien tengo que verme obligado a que me frecuenten…por ley o por genética…

-¿Qué le he dicho yo de los líos de la sangre?...ve que no trae nada bueno…-se movió incómoda lejos de él…tres largos pasos lejos de él, no le gustaba ese delicioso perfume que lo envolvía.

-Deje de fingir, es patética, dudo que pueda fingir un orgasmo decentemente…-se volvió a acercar…para él, en tres cortos pasos.

Ella iba a replicar hasta que se dio cuenta que hacerlo no la dejaría de ninguna forma en buena situación…¡malditos Malfoy!

-Oh ¿usted sabe de orgasmos fingidos?…nunca pensé que la señora Narcissa…- _Huston, ¡chúpate esa!_

-Una palabra mas de su boca y lo próximo que vera será mi puño-la mirada de la muchacha se dilató hasta casi hacer posible revisarle el cerebro a través del par de orbes- …escribiéndole a MacGonagall como su supervisora se revolcaba en el barro sin blusa y con mi hijo bajo ella…

-No se atrevería- _¿Huston?...¡¿Huston?!...mierda Huston, ¡responda!_

-¿Por qué no?- otra vez susurrando tras su oreja, otra vez comportándose tan malditamente Malfoy, otra vez envolviéndola en ese perfume aturdidor y exquisito.

-¿Por qué soy una sangre sucia que desprestigiaría su honorable y masque limpia estirpe?- excelente Hermione, aplaudamos tu ingeniosa y más que trillada respuesta…_Huston, ¿por qué me has abandonado?_

-Pero ¿qué podría perder que no haya perdido ya? ¿honor?...la tengo viviendo en esta casa ¿no?...¿respeto?...la tengo viviendo en esta casa ¿no?...¿dignidad?...-repitió con algo parecido a diversión en la voz mientras fugazmente acarició su cabello o como se le pueda llamar a eso que le salía de la cabeza.

-Ya sé…estoy en su casa…-ignoró el escalofrío que recorrió desde su nuca hasta el final de su espalda.

-¡5 puntos para Fluffyndorf!...en cambio usted pequeño y molesto ruidito en mi cabeza…usted si tiene que perder…mi hijo puede apelar a sus hormonas, mire que las hormonas Malfoy son legendarias a través de 5 generaciones ¿pero usted?...su amigo, el malamado Potter ¿qué podría decir?…su familia…sus futuros jefes…sus colegas de la orden del pajarraco…

-Será su palabra contra la mía…-dignidad, aférrate a ella como si fuese una tabla de salvación.

-Ahórratelo, ¿para qué crees que sirven los pensaderos, niña?-le cortó en la mitad de la frase.

-Mierda- cazada como si fuese una mosca en la miel…ok, esa comparación no te deja bien, Hermione.

-Exacto- sin perder su magnificencia, se encaminó a su sillón y se sentó como si fuese el rey del mundo y ella no fuera más que una basurita en su zapato.

-¿Qué diablos quiere…?- rendida se sentó frente a el.

-Ahora hablamos el mismo idioma, quiero que le quite las ganas a mi hijo, sé que está obsesionado, yo estaría igual si tuviera su edad…-otra vez esa mirada animal sobre ella, inevitablemente se sonrojó y bajo sus ojos por primera vez-pero necesito que se de cuenta que entre ustedes sólo habrán revolcadas en barro, él tiene una tradición de sangre que cumplir, el último orgullo que no nos pueden quitar…

-¿De qué diablos habla?-le enfrentó de nuevo, sospechando a donde dirigía la conversación.

-De la sucesión de sangre limpia, libre albedrío, la perpetuidad de la pureza…si es necesario que Draco se la tire primero para que lo acepte de mejor forma, me da igual-el desagrado de su voz se contradecía con el brillo de sus ojos.

-No puede estar hablando en serio…-¿en qué parte de mi camino feliz hacia Oz me encontré con este desquiciado gorila alado?

-Claro que si…soy un desequilibrado perfectamente cuerdo-le sonrió y sus ojos se tornaron profundos y el tono plata fue olvidado en una oscuridad perversa.

-Yo no me voy a meter con su hijo…yo soy…

-¿Virgen?...no me lo creo…no se comporta como una virgen…lo noté el primer día que llegó.

-Una bruja de principios- corrigió ella, ruborizada en una mezcla de rabia y azoro- ¿cómo diablos puede usted notar eso?- _¿a dónde estás llevando esta conversación Hermione?...emm...¿a cualquier lugar lejos de la función del patio de cipreses?_

-Fácil, nunca me han caído bien las vírgenes, no me atraen, es biológico o instinto mágico calenturiento como decía Severus…

-¿Yo le atraigo?- esto era demasiado para la muchacha que ya pensaba en ir a Huston y desaparecerlo con un bombarda nuclear.

-Por supuesto que es una mujer deseable, pero no se haga ilusiones, el cuerpo puede desear muchas cosas…pero el corazón manda en este mortífago venido a menos y ese es de Narcissa…así que tranquilícese y sáqueme de sus fantasías, es de mi hijo de quien quiero que se ocupe, usted verá cómo…pero el día que usted se largue de este lugar, quiero que Draco ni se de por enterado, de ser posible que organice una fiesta…

-Usted está loco…- no podía estar ocurriendo esa conversación…aun debía tener fiebre o ir encargando un trasladador a Huston.

-¿Es la hora de decir obviedades?…ok, usted tiene el peor problema de control capilar que haya visto en mi vida, ni Bellatrix tenia su melena cómo usted trae la suya, estoy seguro que un par de hipogrifos le orbitan alrededor…le presentaré a mi peluquero, será mi acto de altruismo del mes, puede que hasta me lo descuenten de los impuestos…-la chica le sonrió sincera de vuelta, le agradecía que cambiara el tono de la conversación, lo prefería burlándose de ella que insinuándole que de no ser por su mujer y su hijo ellos estarían disfrutando de ese sillón verde de una manera muy…esperen _¡¿ qué diablos estás pensando Hermione?!_

_._

La conversación no duro más, a excepción de la parte de los insultos, incluídos los nuevos que inventaron sobre la marcha, la mayoría los involucraba dentro o fuera de una perrera municipal, dos escregutos de cola explosiva y la madre del señor Malfoy ó un glumbumble y el padre de Hermione…creativamente fue una conversación fructífera…aunque claro, mal enfocada.

.

Nunca en su, hasta el momento, perfectamente planificada vida había estado tan desconcertada, le agradaba el desequilibrado de Malfoy padre, extraño pero cierto, trataba y mucho de enfadarse con el, denunciarlo por…por...por ser endemoniadamente descarado, pero la verdad que verle cada vez más con su antiguo y petulante porte le agradaba, ese porte desagradable que se alejaba diametralmente de ese fantasma que arrastraba los pies por la mansión cuando ella recién llegó, por la persona que más agradecía ese cambio era por la señora Narcissa, la notaba mas contenta a la par que él volvía a ser un patán, ¿extraño?...y qué cosa no era extraña en ese sitio…aun así el jardín de la señora Malfoy resplandecía tanto como el rostro de la mujer cuando veía a su marido lanzarle una pulla a la muchacha y como en silencio, con una mirada cómplice, le agradecía a la joven supervisora que le devolviera los insultos y lo desafiara…y que en el proceso le devolviera a _su_ patán.

.

Aun así, las ideas de Big Daddy con respecto a ella y su crio le molestaban en demasía, en parte porque sabía que no descansaría hasta que ella hiciera lo que él quería y en parte porque sabía que el tenía razón, Junior debía seguir un camino y ella no estaba en el y _¿desde cuando le importaba que camino tomara el hurón-nalgas-redondas-de-bebé?_. La solución más lógica era hablar con el troglodita de Malfoy o en su defecto hacerle dibujitos para que entienda que cualquier _gana que se quiera sacar_ lo tendrá que hacer con una muñeca inflable, además para que ella tuviese que sucumbir bajo las amenazas del patriarca desequilibrado debía existir la dichosa obsesión esa en Junior y eso era algo que ella estaba segura que no había, tan segura estaba como que el maldito beso la noche anterior fue un asco…ok…mal ejemplo.

.

Se encaminó decidida a la habitación del muchacho, había que conversar o tratar al menos, a ninguno le convenía que su escenita en el jardín de los cipreses se viera en un pensadero tamaño familiar. Respiró profundo y se decidió a tocar la puerta. Al no recibir respuesta, entró, admirando el orden escrupuloso en que estaba todo y pensó si sería fruto del trabajo no remunerado del pobre Midorio o de un Draco Malfoy alienígena, un escritorio con pergaminos dispuestos en estantes especiales, libros con marcadores de página, una pluma perfectamente afilada descansaba sobre un pergamino de mas de 70 centímetros…escrito, lo único que desentonaba en la habitación era una especie de caja cubierta por una manta negra, como el meterse en lo que no debía fue una habilidad que le había contagiado Harry _(porque podría haber un reducto de mortífagos "reducidos" en esa caja)_…se acercó con precaución y jaló de la manta, pero en su vida estuvo preparada para ver lo que estaba frente a ella.

.

-¿Qué diablos haces en mi habitación sangresucia?- no gritó, pero entre un shock y su voz cargada de rabia la muchacha dio un brinco de olimpiada, mientras miraba con la boca abierta la caja que mostraba su habitación y al rubio frente a ella, alternativamente.

.

Ella se perdió en el frío de lsus ojos, tratando infructuosamente de obviar el hecho que sólo llevaba una toalla azul alrededor de sus caderas, su cabello ahora algo más largo lucía despeinado e increíblemente bello en ese tono plata, su cuerpo aun mojado ofrecía la vista inigualable de un abdomen perfecto con músculos suavemente marcados…ahora sin barro, la visión no podía ser mejor, luego de sacudir violentamente su cabeza varias veces para centrarse en la idea de matarlo por haber estado espiándola y en el hecho que el desequilibrado de su padre sugiriera que se lo debían montar porque el crio estaba obsesionado y…¡oh por Merlín!

.

-Tu padre tiene la genial idea de que tengamos relaciones para que tu obsesión por mi se te quite…le dije que tu no estabas obsesionado…me dijo que si…le dije que no…vengo a decirte que o lo convencemos de que no o muestra nuestra pelea en barro en un pensadero familiar en Prime time…pero ¿qué me encuentro en tu pieza?...UNA PUTA TELEVISIÓN MOSTRANDO MI HABITACIÓN…¡ME ESPIAS!...¡por Merlín, si estás obsesionado! y tendremos que tener mucho sexo y voy a tener que ir al siquiatra para sacarme el trauma y no podre casarme porque le tendré asco al sexo y yo que pensaba que sería una de mis materias favoritas y tu lo arruinaste todo y…OH POR MERLÍN, QUE ÉSTA ME LAS PAGAS…-luego de descubrir que aun le quedaban pulmones tras el inmenso rezo se fijó en el pequeño detalle, el la miraba con la misma sonrisa animal que de seguro había heredado de su padre.

.

-Que…

.

-¿¡Qué!?...nada de qué…esto esta mal…muy mal…tengo apenas 10 meses y medio para _desobsesionarte_…eso es una cantidad irreal de sexo…y ¡ouch! eso puede doler…probablemente me lastimeré todos los músculos, quizá no pueda volver a sentarme o estar de pie y… me espiabas...tu PEQUEÑO HURON ALBINO OXIGENADO, RASTRERO, RELAMIDO, MAL PARIDO, MAL NACIDO , MALPENSADO,MALDITO, MALSONANTE,MALOLIENTE MALFOY…-la muchacha no dejaba de dar vueltas sobre su eje mientras hablaba a la velocidad de una vuela pluma.

.

-Ok…cálmate, mira lo único que he entendido es: tú, pidiéndome sexo hasta que no puedas ni ponerte de pie para exhibirlo en un pensadero familiar porque ¿estás obsesionada con tu triquiatra?-no podía creer todo lo que la muchacha había dicho, no podía ignorar ese carmín en sus mejillas, no podía ignorar como retorcía sus manos en el aire, como batiéndose a duelo con el…y por el maldito Merlín, no podía desconocer que el verla ahí parada hablando de las toneladas de sexo para _desobsesionarlo_ de ella no estaba mas que haciendo que el muchacho odiara con propiedad lo delatora que se estaba volviendo la bendita toalla. Los ojos de la chica fijos en su entrepierna no ayudaban en nada a la intención de desmentir la obsesión por ella y ciertamente, la sangresucia en su habitación con esa maldita túnica negra que le había visto ponerse por mañana solo hacían que el confirmara que sufría del Síndrome Granger…y que no estaría mal dejarse _desobsesionar_ después de todo.

.

-Esto, escúchame bien hurón, esto no se queda así…-obligándose a no pasarse la lengua por los labios y a desviar la vista de la maldita toalla de Junior, nuestra joven supervisora se giró para retirarse de la habitación, no sin antes dedicarle una sonrisa perversa, digna de Snape-pero a ti te pago con el mismo galeón…¡con el mismo!

.

4444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

.

-Déjalo todo ahí Berto, no te preocupes yo lo instalo, una cosa más, quiero volumen a ambos lados…como una videoconferencia-manos en jarras la muchacha indicaba donde ubicar las cosas en su habitación.

.

-No hay problema, Señorita Hermione y gracias por el salvoconducto con el ministerio…

.

-No hay de que Berto, Arthur me debía un par de favores- terminó de acomodarlo todo y antes de despedirse le sonrió agradecido, por lo mismo, no hizo preguntas, por más extraño que fuera todo- excelente…simplemente, excelente.

.

4444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

.

¡¡WE WILL WE WILL ROCK YOU!! Sonó a todo volumen, a punto de romper los vitrales de la habitación del joven retoño mal nacido, mal parido, mal…ya saben, desde la extraña caja negra una sonriente Hermione le gritaba a través del ruido infernal…infernal para el que no sabe de música de todas formas.

.

-Buenos días huroooooooooooon…primera lección de una muggle en la tierra de Oz…Freddie Mercury tiene uno de los mejores registros vocales del mundo y Queen es asunto de estado en este país…dale…canta conmigo… …WE WILL…WE WILL ROCK YOU…

.

El rubio se sentó como por efecto de resorte en la cama y miró espantado la caja negra que, ahora gracias a un hechizo de la muchacha, flotaba frente a su cama mostrándole el rostro de la chica casi de tamaño familiar sonriéndole mientras se zarandeaba de lado a lado bailando…aunque hubiese sonreído ante el espectáculo de seudobaile de la muchacha el hecho de saber que ella lo veía también obligó a salir disparado al baño, el único lugar donde no tenía que verla flotar dentro de esa caja, debía recordar mandar a matar a Berto…traidor.

.

Desde la habitación en medio de esos aullidos horribles se escucho la voz de la muchacha otra vez.

.

-Hurón, ¿a que no adivinas dónde más mandé a poner cámaras?- una risita resonó en medio de la música-...huy…¿eso es un lunar o una marca de nacimiento?

.

Draco se metió a la ducha poniendo el agua bien caliente para empañar las famosas cáfaras o como se llamasen, si tenía que hacer sopa de Malfoy para conservar su dignidad…pues sopa de Malfoy sería.

.

- YOU GOT MUD ON YOUR FACE …YOU BIG DISGRACE …SOMEBODY BETTER PUT YOU BACK IN YOUR PLACE …SINGIN'…- la voz de la muchacha se unió a la de Mercury en su canto de la Victoria…o su lamento victoriano según como lo veamos, mientras en la ducha, se cocinaba una sopa que a muchas nos gustaría probar.

.

.

4444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

.

Hasta aquí quedamos hoy...todo será diferente desde este momento...muajaja

.

Querida mamá Go:

¡Tanto tiempo sin escribirte mamá!, estos dos días sin comunicarnos han sido difíciles, el viaje fue lo mas vertiginoso que he hecho en mi vida, tanta emoción me ha dejado exhausto...no creo volver a hacerlo, pero sabes conocí una chica muy simpática y que tiene las mismas opiniones que yo respecto a un perfecto y cuadrado mundo...bueno en ella es algo mas rectangular pero, igualmente encantador y rígido, su nombre es Submit y te envia respetuosos saludos.

Un enorme y cuadrado beso mamá Go.

.

Tu hijo que te quiere más que a mil cuadraditos celestiales

Go

--

Esto es un vistazo a mi cabeza, abróchense los cinturones, no se me mareen...es culpa de Leeloo...que da ideas...je

"Un tumulto de jóvenes formando algo parecido a un círculo gritaban acaloradamente los nombres de tres alumnos y un profesor como si fuesen los nombres de caballos de carrera y estuviesen compitiendo por el gran premio. Una muchacha cargada de libros al reconocer los nombres de los involucrados sujeto con mayor firmeza los ladrillos...ejem!...libros a su pecho y se hizo espacio entre los demás chicos y chicas presentes, al divisar a Ginny y Luna no dudó en dirigirse donde ella y preguntarles ¿por qué rayos sonreían de esa manera?!

-Explíquenme en pocas palabras el porqué Harry, el profesor Wood, Malfoy y Zabinni están en ropa interior, en una piscina de barro y tratando de matarse- les apremio la prefecta a sus amigas sin poder contagiarse de la sonrisa idiota de las otras dos y...admirando el espectáculo-¡Merlín, al fin mis arduos estudios han sido recompensados!

La mirada estupefacta de las otras dos muchachas le advirtieron que sus palabras fueron dichas en voz alta y no en la intimidad de su mente, _¡Diablos!. _no tuvo que dar explicaciones, en ese momento las chicas se comprendían mejor de lo que nadie podría, _un cuarteto de bombones se estaban peleando con barro y en ropa interior...¡que el mundo se lo lleve Voldemort si se le antoja!_

-Hagan sitio- ordenó una voz algo chillona y mandona que las tres gryffindor conocían bien, sin replicar siquiera hicieron lo que les pidió- tomen, no puedo creer que solo estemos nosotras viendo esto-entregándoles unas botellas de cerveza de mantequilla se ubicó junto a Hermione y sonriéndoes con complicidad se llevó la botella a los labios.

-Pansy Parkinson, gracias por las cervezas-dijo Luna mientras bebía sonriente- ¡Vamos profesor, no deje que Malfoy lo embarre de esa forma!

El grito de Luna las sacó a todas de su silencioso deleite y tomaron conciencia que esa era la mejor pelea en barro de la Historia de Hogwarts( Hermione pensaba escribir un capitulo adjunto para dicho libro), con los hombres mas deliciosos que habían pisado sus terrenos desde Sirius y Regulus Black, así que...¡vamos con la porras!

-¡Vamos Potter, que Zabinni no deje en vergüenza tu trasero!- gritó Ginny, antes de voltearse a las chicas y susurrarles a ellas- aunque en estos momentos, me temo, que el sly en esos boxer azules te esta dejando en segundo lugar...¡salud por eso chicas!

-¡Vamos Blaise demuestra para que Merlín te bendijo con esos bíceps!-gritó Pansy mientras daba otro trago a su botella- aunque Weasly, que envidia me da lo que puedas hacer con los abdominales de Potter...

Ginny y Luna estallaron en risas mientras cada quien apoyaba la parte del chico...ejem...al chico que mas les gustaba.

-¡Por Merlín Malfoy, demuestra para que tienes ese exquisito par brazos y rómpele las piernas a Wood!- las tres restantes muchachas escupieron sus cervezas y miraron boquiabiertas a la castaña que empinaba el codo sin darse por aludida- ¿qué?...soy ñoña no ciega...

-Amen-corearon todas.

-Mi pregunta es ¿quien conjuró la piscina de barro?-comento Hermione con la vista fija en Malfoy que estaba pompas al aire aplastando a Wood que mostraba en el proceso todos sus abdominales embarrado.

-Me pareció buena idea...-sonrió Luna terminando la cerveza y conjurando sillas para todas.

-¿Quién les quitó la ropa?- siguió interrogando mientras se sentaba y dandole un golpecito al fondo de las botellas con su varita se volvieron a llenar.

-A Harry no le gustaría que su uniforme nuevo se estropeara en una pelea en barro...-suspiró la pelirroja mientras miraba como Zabinni tironeaba de los bóxer de Harry, permitiendo una mejor vista para compararles las posaderas...

-No lo puedo creer...-rió la castaña (Hermione, no el fruto seco por si las dudas)mientras con el descaro absoluto se inclinó hacia adelante para tener mejor vista de las piernas de Wood al rededor del cuello de Malfoy-...¿y por qué se pelean?

-Bueno...¿conocen la imperdonable...Imperius?...era la tarea en Slytherin para esta semana- confesó la pelinegra de profundos ojos azules, con una maquiavelica sonrisa en el rostro-...¿qué nota creen que obtendré?

Las tres leonas bajarón las botellas al suelo y mirando a la sly con seriedad se pusieron de pie...antes de romper en aplausos.

-¡¡BRAVO PANSY...BRAVO!!

.

--

Transmisiones a la mente perturbada de arrayán cortadas...espero no haber aburrido con la programación...

Saludos y abrazos desde mi frío Fin de Mundo

arrayán


	9. Día entre paréntesis

**Declaro: Todo es de Rowling, yo solo quiero perfeccionar mis hechizos para poder atravesar el velo y traerme a Sirius de vuelta...mmm...ñamy.**

4

**(**Comienzo escribiendo entre paréntesis porque esto no es un capítulo mas de Stranger...pero no se asusten que tampoco es un aviso de "_me voy de misionera al Congo y actualizo cuando encuentre WiFi en las mesetas eternas del oriente_"...naa, para mi mala suerte hay gente que sabe donde vivo...jejeje...nop, este capítulo entero es un paréntesis, que si gustan se lo saltan...ya saben que no soy muy estructurada para escribir y bueno...se me sueltan los tornillos de vez en cuando (es por culpa de Go), como no es un capítulo más no haré mis agradecimientos individuales de costumbre (pero miren que ya mandamos a hacer sillas en nuestro departamento para que todas pasen a tomar te con nosotras, nº4 es muy buena haciendo té...) porque el capítulo 9 de Stranger se estrena esta semana si o si, fue mucho rato sin subir nada (nº3:hey que no ha sido adrede, nos ha costado un mundo darle forma al engendro ese...) y este paréntesis viene a dejar en claro algunas cosas...¿o a enredarlas mas?...jejeje, es un Lucius/Hermione, ya saben que esos dos se la estaban buscando (nº3: muajajaja)...en fin, **mil gracias por sus mensajes, son maravillosas solo por darse el tiempo de aplastar a nuestro odioso cuadradito Go** (nº2: cierto que es un divino?), individualmente agradeceré en el verdadero capítulo nueve (nº3:ya te pusiste redundante, nº1).

Por lo mismo, no se sientan obligadas a aplastar a Go, espero que este desvarío no provoque vómitos...y si los provoca, procuren tener una bolsa a mano, je.

Tomadlo como un canapé.

Gracias Feru por darte tiempo de arreglar mis incoherencias y darles forma...eres la mejor Veta, Beta o Weta del mundo!!

.

_Dedicado a Karen-Bot, cambiaría mi Fin de Mundo por tu felicidad en un segundo, sin dudas ni arrepentimientos, porque la amistad es el amor más hermoso que puede adherirse a nuestras vidas. Te quiero Bot._

.

**"I started a joke, which started the whole world crying...but I didn´t see that the joke was on me, oh no..."**

**(The Bee Gees)**

.

44444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

.

**(El aun más extraño día de una extraña en un extraño lugar).**

.

44444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

.

_La mente es el arma más poderosa de todas, capaz de destruirnos sin llegar a tocarnos...capaz de torturarnos, sin hacernos gritar...capaz de darnos luz o envolvernos en la más profunda oscuridad. Ejemplo perfecto de esto es Lucius Malfoy, sentado en su imponente sofá verde, se destruye, se tortura y se hunde en la oscuridad de sus recuerdos y, sin embargo, en días dorados y fríos como ese...se permite un poco de luz, con un recuerdo que aunque logra afligirle momentáneamente, le permite esbozar una autentica sonrisa... por alguien más que no sea de su familia._

.

_Este es un pequeño resplandor en la mente atormentada de recuerdos de Lucius Malfoy..._

.

Es extraño cuando las cosas nos suceden sin que podamos hacer más que sentarnos a verles ocurrir, verles arrastrarnos con ellas, verles destrozarnos y dejarnos perdidos…casi olvidados de nosotros mismos.

.

El amor es algo complejo, rara vez su definición puede realizarse sin provocar de por medio algún dolor de cabeza. Pero el deseo… el deseo es aún más complejo. Le llaman instinto porque no requiere razonamiento y obedece a impulsos, sin embargo,si nos tomamos un momento de reflexión, nos daremos cuenta que esto no es correcto. El deseo parte de sensaciones, no de sentimientos, dejándolo empañado de subjetividades, adherido a lo más profundo de cada individuo, intrincado como una tela de araña, una tela de araña que te atrapa, que te obliga a la desesperación , al abandono de tus fuerzas, porque la oposición solo lo hace más fuerte y es ahí, en ese momento de "instinto" que eres plenamente _consciente_ de tu entrega y solo te resignas a ser la cena de una araña…o de una serpiente.

.

La tarde era dorada aun para ser invierno, el invernadero rebozaba de luz, de verde, de aromas fuertes y de soledad. La señora Narcisa había partido al Ministerio, a una de sus tantas y extrañas reuniones; Junior no había vuelto aún de sus clases en la academia y él… bueno, él era más difícil de situar en algún lugar. Iba y venía como el viento por donde se le antojaba; podía sentarse una tarde entera en la biblioteca o revolver cada sitio de la mansión hasta dar con "algo" que quisiera.

.

Cuando lo pensaba bien, Hermione se daba cuenta de lo complejo que debía ser su autoreclusión, sin sus amigos - si se le puede llamar así a esa manga de homicidas desquiciados - sin sus influencias y sin sus propósitos. Entonces entendía su ensañamiento con ella, sus frases hirientes que sólo buscaban un contrincante para algún duelo de ingenio que le permitiera sobrellevar el paso de ese año, claro que en el momento de las discusiones, ella se olvidaba cualquier razonamiento de este tipo y se limitaba a responderle al maldito hijo de put… de Lucius Malfoy.

.

-Espero molestarla, señorita Granger- habló siseante, casi como si fuera el mismo aire el que lo hiciera.

.

Ella miraba por los enormes ventanales tras el sillón verde, donde le vio sentarse a través del reflejo. Sólo se volteó por unos segundos, hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza, como si le importara poco o nada en absoluto y volvió sus ojos al paisaje amarillento del jardín, sus pensamientos acababan de tomar forma en la persona sentada tras ella.

.

-¿Merlín escuchó mis plegarias y se tragó la lengua?-lo oyó abrir algún libro y hojearle-. Cuide de no envenenarse en el proceso, odio sacar cadáveres de mi casa, es…inapropiado dadas mis actuales circunstancias aunque por usted podría hacer una excepción, por sus restos, claro.

.

No quería responderle, por alguna razón - que debía ser muy estúpida - no quería batallar ideológicamente con el, _¿Para qué? ¿Cuál era el propósito de hablarle a una pared? ¿O que la pared tergiversara cada palabra hasta dejarla en un contexto sexual?_ Estaba agotada: de él, de su hijo, de su maldito claustro y de ese ahogo constante. Un aislamiento perverso del cual nadie parecía siquiera percatarse. Minerva hacía oídos sordos a sus reclamos, descartándolos como pataletas, mientras que sus amigos estaban demasiado preocupados por sus propios destinos para detenerse a pensar que habían más cosas que la atribulaban además de Junior … y sus padres… nada sabían ¿qué podría decir de ellos entonces?¿qué consuelo podrían brindarle en la ignorancia? Ninguno; necesitaba tomar el control de su vida y hacer de ella lo que le diera la gana, seguir sus planes de estudio, orientar sus líneas de acción a sus ambiciones laborales…necesitaba hacerse de su vida otra vez, como fuera.

.

-Un muggle decía que _"Leer_ _demasiados libros es peligroso_"…y viéndola ahí parada, lamentándose de si misma, no puedo más que darle la razón-otra vez su voz, ese maldito vaivén susurrante y profundo cosquilleándole el oído, esa turbación en su presencia- la autorizo a tratar de ejercer su instinto libertador con mi elfo doméstico…quizá así se sienta mejor, su aspecto es miserable… aunque claro, primero debe aceptar que le deje sordo antes.

-Mao también dijo _"La mucha reflexión engendra sabiduría"_…así que mantenga la boca cerrada, reflexione y veamos si el marxista ese, tenía razón - escupió molesta, más de lo habitual…pero estaba cabreada, se notaba a leguas y él…era el mejor saco de arenas del mundo.

-He de suponer que por el genio que ostenta, usted y mi hijo aun no se _des-obsesionan_ adecuadamente- lo soltó sin más mientras se levantaba y se ubicaba a un lado de ella frente al ventanal, preguntándose si la razón del mal humor sería la tensión sexual entre ella y su hijo o algo más.

.

La chica se volvió a él con un gesto de fastidio, y luego de resoplar y rodar los ojos, volvió la vista al inmenso jardín frente a ella. _¿Cómo diablos le explicaba que no sufría de obsesión por su retoño diabólico?_, quizá él si, pero no ella…ella mas bien sentía curiosidad por el crío, por el hombre que estaba descubriendo bajo el disfraz de patán, por el hombre que estaba gustándole y que estaba encerrado en la jaula que era el maldito hurón desteñido… igual que con el que estaba a su lado. El problema de Hermione Granger en estos momentos era puntual, el problema era la falta de autonomía, el problema era sentirse títere en su propia vida, el problema era al fin y al cabo, las pocas decisiones que podía tomar.

.

- Quizá deba darle un par de consejos con respecto a los gustos que nos caracterizan a los hombres Malfoy- siguió sin lograr sacarla de donde sea que se había metido, pero se había propuesto hacerla reaccionar, como pudo sin mucho esfuerzo ganarse un ojo en tintas con esa mocosa…- ¿usa usted ropa interior de encaje? Ó ¿no usa ropa interior alguna?...si no la usa se ha ganado un par de puntos a su favor. También es importante la flexibilidad…¿practica algún deporte? le haría bien, por lo que he oído de las conversaciones de mi hijo y el chico Zabinni, es de gran resistencia, como su padre dicho sea de paso. ¿Hay alguna posición que no suela realizar por creencias religiosas? sería una lástima, el hecho de tomar a una mujer por detrás estimula enormemente el…

-Puede cerrar la boca- le susurró con fastidio, no le daría pie para que iniciara alguna pelea, no se le antojaba la verdad.

-Verá, yo encuentro particularmente excitante que una mujer se arrodille frente a mi…- la ignoró, el buscaba un grito, mínimo un par de insultos para sacarla del país de las hadas o donde se hubiese largado y quien sabe…provocarla de formas más…práctica. Bajo ese concepto se ubicó tras ella y se inclinó hasta su oreja- …que sujete mis caderas con fuerza y hunda su rostro en mi entrepierna antes de llenarse de mi…

.

Por los santos calcetines de Merlín, ¿Por qué este hombre tenía la maldita manía de acelerarle el pulso de esa manera?, ella debería poder gritarle que era un grosero, mal educado, asqueroso y desagradablemente sexy imbécil…pero no podía, su voz ronca en su oído solo le provocaba la pérdida de razonar coherentemente, no pensaba… de eso estaba segura, sólo imaginaba con lujo de detalles lo que el describía y no podía mas que mojar sus labios con su lengua _¡Hermione, reacciona!..._

.

-¿Sabe por qué nos gusta tanto que se arrodillen frente a nosotros?, ¿por qué nos _provoca tanto_ la idea de los labios de una mujer alrededor de nuestro miembro?…- le dijo mientras acariciaba con el pulgar el contorno de la mandíbula. Quizás Hermione guardara un exasperante silencio, pero sólo lo hacía su boca, pues su cuerpo entero, por otro lado, gritaba en temblores al ritmo de cada palabra susurrada-…por la cálida y húmeda lengua con que acarician, por la rendición a la que nos abandonamos, por el poder que las enviste…por el placer que nuestra propia sumisión nos provoca…

-¿De qué diablos habla?- _Bien, ha sido una exposición lógica respecto a un tema no convencional…a quien rayos engaño, este maldito quiere que las malditas imágenes que dibuja en mi cabeza me provoquen desear ser poderosa_.

-Señorita Granger, sé perfectamente que no es una inocente virgen desamparada, o acaso ¿sólo ha dejado de ser virgen una vez?- la miró por el reflejo del cristal mientras le sonreía al verla azorada.

-Es que acaso ¿se puede dejar de ser virgen más de una vez, señor?- no sabía que estupidez era esa, pero era lo bastante para sacarla de su impávida actitud.

-Al menos tres veces…de forma convencional. Las perversiones extremas me abstendré de considerarlas, claro-le dijo como quien instruye sobre la poda de los rosales al llegar el otoño.

Hermione, que se había vuelto a verle mientras lo interrogaba, no cerraba aún su boca de la impresión que siempre lograba provocarle ese hombre.

- Qué manera más inútil de desperdiciar saliv -lo miró a los ojos por primera vez en toda la tarde, esos ojos grises que brillaban divertidos, esos malditos ojos grises con marca registrada.

-Quisiera usted que gastara la saliva en algo más constructivo, supongo- la interrogó avanzando un paso hacia ella, quedando a escasos centímetros, sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

-Idealmente, pero ya me estoy convenciendo que eso es perder el tiempo con usted- le contestó con rapidez, casi haciendo tropezar las palabras antes de retroceder hasta recostarse en el cristal…no le gustaba ese brillo en los ojos de ese hombre, se parecía demasiado al brillo en los ojos de Draco cuando…¿_dije Draco_?...Junior, eso…cuando Junior está por lanzarle un hechizo que de seguro acabará con su cabello o el de su gato.

-Permítame que le demuestre lo constructivo que puedo llegar a ser- y sin mediar otra palabra, tomó su pequeña cintura con sus pálidas manos atrayéndola.

.

Hermione no apartó sus ojos de los de él en ningún momento, algo le gritaba que se despidiera amablemente de todo el mundo y se internara en San Mungo por unos, digamos, ¿sesenta años?, pero como bien sabemos, escasamente la razón tiene algo que decir cuando un par de ojos de plata te sonríen de esa manera - mas bien, la razón grita incansablemente en estos casos, pero inexplicablemente nos volvemos sordos a ella -.

.

Con una mano levantó el rostro de la muchacha que lo miraba en un acto de absoluta entrega - no excesivamente voluntaria, si le preguntamos a Hermione- …que no pudo ni quiso evitarlo. Sabía que tarde o temprano eso ocurriría, la forma en que se repelían era evidencia de cuanto se podían atraer si se permitían la oportunidad de averiguarlo, y Lucius Malfoy no era un hombre que perdiera oportunidades.

Es un segundo, el rostro de ambos se distanciaban sólo por milímetros… ninguno cedía, ninguno quería ceder. Él avanzó uniendo sus labios a los de ella, sin hacer mas que tocarlos con los propios, nada más que respirar en ellos, esperando por ella… Hermione no podía creer que todo estuviera sucediendo de esa manera, no podemos decir que no le importara, sólo que no era lo suficientemente lúcida de su inhabilidad para razonar - pero les quedó claro que no es un razonamiento consiente, ¿cierto? -, tenía esos labios firmes y calientes respirando sobre los de ella sin moverse, sin comenzar nada. Ella sabía que esperaba su reacción, de alguna forma le pedía permiso para continuar, y eso la desconcertó más que el hecho de que quisiera besarla…

.

Él le solicitaba su permiso, y en ese momento se dio cuenta que el escaso margen de acción que poseía en su vida cobraba fuerza en este único acto… decidir besarlo o no… besar a ese sádico, cruel, insensible y lascivo hombre.

Lucius estaba a punto de retirarse para burlarse de ella o lanzarle una maldición por rechazarle, cuando sintió su pequeña mano aferrada a su nuca, enredando sus dedos en su cabello. La miró con desconcierto antes de darse cuenta que ella sonreía serena y recorría la escasa distancia antes de tomar con sus labios el inferior de él, de recorrer su labio superior con su lengua diminuta, de pegarse aún más a su cuerpo maduro y duro…sin apartar sus ojos de los grises de el. Fue este hecho, esta falta de abandono y exceso de conciencia, lo que lo hizo quejarse en un gruñido antes de tomar por completo su boca, de atacarla con su lengua, de rodear sus labios, de morderlos, de succionarlos…sin dejar de mirarse.

.

Hay una extraña fuerza en los besos que se dan con los ojos abiertos, si bien el hecho de cerrarlos por muchos es considerado un acto de confianza y entrega, mantenerlos abiertos es indicio de pasión y exigencia "_yo demando contemplarte mientras eres mío_"…y sabemos que ambos son personas que demandan todo, con buenos o malos modos, pero demandan al fin y al cabo.

.

El beso era una danza brusca, apasionada, firme y cadenciosa. Ese beso los superó, los atrapó en los giros de sus lenguas, en la presión de sus dientes sobre el labio ajeno, en los jadeos que golpeaban sin sonrojo a ambos, que atrapados como estaban, no parecieron desesperarse…

Él la guió hasta el sofá… ella no se opuso. En un movimiento brusco, sin soltarla siquiera un poco,le levantó la túnica exponiendo sus piernas…Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír cuando sintió esas finas y firmes manos sobre su piel, mientras sus ojos seguían conectados con una complicidad profunda, incoherente, ansiosa y perfecta.

-Este constructivismo tuyo, me parece increíblemente efectivo-besaba el cuello de él mientras jalaba de su larga cabellera rubia hacia atrás, robándole un quejido increíblemente ronco y erótico de paso.

-¿Me tutea?- rió antes de acomodarla sobre él y con un movimiento de la varita desabotonaba la parte superior de su túnica.

-Si prefiere que le llame _señor_ mientras muerdo su oreja…por mi no hay problema- le respondió antes de atacar su lóbulo y arrancar otro adorable quejido de su boca.

-Me da igual… aunque sí quiero que me llame _señor_ cuando la tenga rodeándome en su profundidad…húmeda- siseó al oído, antes que un gemido escapara de ella cuando mordió su pezón por sobre la tela de ropa interior-…mmm…usa ropa interior de encaje después de todo…rojo y dorado…créame que será la única vez que piense que esos colores se ven bien en algo que no sea un tarro de basura…

Lucius hundió su cabeza en el pecho de la muchacha, aspirando su aroma, mordiendo, apretando, besando, recorriendo con su lengua cada porción de piel. Con una mano comenzó a romper la delicada tela, mientras que con la otra la empujaba hacia él, para que sus caderas se encontraran, para arrancarse más gemidos si es posible.

_Fue en ese momento en que ambos se detuvieron a verse otra vez, en ese segundo de contemplación una avalancha los consumió, una ola inmensa les arrasó la conciencia y se supieron errados…deseosos, agónicamente deseosos y errados. Quizás por esa razón el deseo se considere un instinto, porque la razón lo anula._

Hermione se levantó presurosa, se abotonó la túnica con torpeza mientras Lucius botaba el aire de sus pulmones con furia antes de clavar su cabeza en el respaldo del sofá, cerrando por primera vez sus ojos, entregándose a una conciencia que creía inexistente. Ella se abrazó, refugiándose en ese rincón junto a la ventana, lamentándose de sus decisiones, lamentándose de esa maldita conciencia. Él se extravió en su frío razonamiento, en su descarnado realismo, y se abofeteó por transgredir sus propias reglas en esos juegos que creía inofensivos.

_Aquí tenemos dos almas atormentadas por sus propias decisiones, decisiones que anhelaban realizar por el placer que confiere el libre albedrío y que ahora, en ese acercamiento prohibido, rompía sus esquemas y les castigaba en sus mentes._

-Sólo ha sido un juego, señorita Granger-pensaba que si lo decía en voz alta él también lo creería, pero ambos sabían que no fue un juego, ambos sabían que el deseo existía y que estaba prohibido sentirlo.

-Un juego que no ha dejado ganadores, señor Malfoy, ¿me equivoco?-susurró en una frágil voz.

-Que Salazar me perdone, pero he de darle la razón a un Gryffindor-se levantó con brusquedad y fue junto a ella, de algún modo sabía que debía ir a su lado.

La abrazó con fuerza por la espalda y hundió su rostro en el cuello de ella. La sintió estremecerse, la sintió colmada de remordimientos, y él sabía quienes generaban estos remordimientos y los hizo propios.

-Los queremos demasiado para hacerles daño, ese será nuestro estímulo para guardar silencio-le susurró con una calidez que jamás le oyó antes.

-Ojalá pudiera hacer silencio en mi cabeza, Lucius- se recostó en su hombro, en ese instante pensó en las palabras de él…"_los queremos…"_, sobresaltada se giró en el abrazo.

-No me mires así, ¿piensas que podría llegar a creer que _solo_ odias a Draco?, sé que hay algo más en tu alma para mi hijo, te he visto mirarle en las cenas cuando crees que sólo nos dedicamos a charlar de frivolidades, te he visto impaciente mirando el reloj cuando se acerca la hora de su llegada, te he visto decepcionada cuando no llega de Francia por quedarse con Blaise, no soy estúpido niña- la refugió en sus brazos cuando comenzó a sollozar presa de sus nuevos demonios, acariciando sus cabellos con una ternura que reservaba para una sola persona- Espero que tengas claro que nada de lo que llegue a pasar entre ustedes prosperará, de verdad espero que no creas que su…lo que sea que pueda nacer de ustedes podrá ser más que pasajero, por el bien de ambos, por el de mi familia y por el tuyo niña…hay abismos que son mejor no cruzar.

La dejó desahogarse y lamentarse en sus brazos. Sabía lo que debía hacer, pero quería prolongar el hecho de tenerla cerca de su pecho, provocándole esa calidez desagradablemente adictiva.

-Nunca pasaré por encima de su familia, señor Malfoy, nunca- le dijo levantando el rostro para verle y que comprobara su sinceridad- Pero lo que ha pasado entre nosotros no se puede borrar, y no quiero hacerlo porque lo he decidido yo… y son tan pocas las cosas que puedo decidir últimamente…

-¿Admite que no pudo resistirse a mi sangre pura?-la picó, tratando de alivianar un ambiente en que cada respiro se hacía más y más pesado.

-Admito que ambos nos hemos resistido a nuestra conciencia, maldito engreído-le respondió, secando sus lagrimas con sus manos y tratando de componer sus ropas en un acto que pretendía componer de paso su tambaleante alma.

-Hemos vuelto a nuestros insultos…veo que estamos mejor-le sonrió antes de sentarse en el sofá, algo mas tranquilo- el problema radica, a mi modo de ver, en que usted está en aprietos más serios que yo…

-Yo no estoy casada, Lucius- _touché, _tutearlo en estas situaciones le mejoraba el ánimo, _¡Merlin, me estoy volviendo una retorcida como ellos!_…

-Yo no tengo conciencia, Hermione- en ese momento la vio destruirse por dentro, vio en esos hermosos ojos canela como la muchacha insoportable e indispensable que había llegado a su vida, se desmoronaba parte a parte presa del Imperdonable más grande de todos, el remordimiento.

La vio girarse para huir seguramente a su habitación y tomó la decisión en el acto. Su demostración de misericordia quedaría para siempre solo con él, porque él era un hombre acostumbrado a vivir con problemas de conciencia, él era capaz de seguir adelante con ese recuerdo, abrazar ese recuerdo con la misma calidez de los abrazos de ella… y seguir con su fría actitud como el perfecto actor que era, pero ella… su niña odiosa… ella, no.

-Hermione- la llamó antes de verla desaparecer por completo, reflejándose una vez más en esos ojos y vio en ellos un increíble tormento y algo más…un pequeño brote de alegría, le sonrió.

.

-¿Qué ocurre, Lucius?- dijo su nombre sin pensar mientras se sonreía con él, nunca le había visto sonreír con tal sinceridad, quizás no todo había sido una equivocación.

.

- _Obliviate_.

.

Pero no importaba más, nunca lo volvería a recordar.

.

.

**(Fin.)**

.

44444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

.

No puedo hablar mucho de Go en este capítulo (nº4:que no es capítulo...) porque entenderán que el no está tan descuadrado como para darle el visto bueno a un capítulo entre paréntesis (nº4:que no es capítulo nº1!!), ademas como anda medio preocupado porque Sub no era lo que pensaba...**les cuento en el que sí será un capítulo** (nº1:contenta nº4, su magnánima alteza?)

Desde mi adorado Fin de Mundo, un abrazo.

arrayán(es)

.

(nº3: como les decía la pelmaza de nº4, esto no es un capítulo de Stranger... _es un pequeño resplandor dentro de una mente con **ese** recuerdo, nos leemos pronto_**)**


	10. Día 55 al 70

**Declaro:** Todo es de Rowling, yo sólo practico mis Imperius con sus personajes...¡¡y me resulta!!...espera que termine esta historia Sirius y, tu y yo nos veremos las caras...

.

**Este sí es un capítulo.**

.

Si me he tardado no ha sido por estar tomando sol en una playa maravillosa con Sirius Black...que más quisiera...la verdad, me fui a Fin de Mundo a ver a mis padres y bueno...ahí el tiempo corre de una manera diferente, está bien, no corre...gatea.

.

**Gracias desde el fondo de nuestros cuatro corazoncitos a** **Karix7****, Almanara****, Mad Aristocrat****, Rianne****, Yequita****, Salesia****, Andreaeb182****, Beautifly92****, alebe****, nessa****, Embercita****, Edna Black****, Dannia****, María****, loquita x malfoy****, Iamalonefordanny-19****, lagordis****,Ginebra 216****, Ginna IsAbella Rieddle****, Cissy Blackfoy****, Leeloo****, Catuhh****, EmmaDany****, Karla****, lilian7****...**

**...¿_saben? en este mundo que viaja a la velocidad del rayo, aguanto el vuelo más si me agarro de sus manos...animense a acompañarme hasta dónde pueda llegar...ok, no son mis palabras pero, las siento de corazón cuando recuerdo que se toman la molestia de leerme._**

**_._**

Muchísimas gracias a quienes dejaron un comentario en el **no capítulo** anterior (ya saben, pudo ser...sólo si así lo deciden ustedes...y si no les pareció pues... culpen a nº3!), fueron ustedes demasiado amables, Verito Malfoy, Beautifly92, ly-draco, jos Black, Ginna IsAbella Rieddle, Embercita, Mad Aristocrat, LeeLoo, taniz, lagordis, Karin1, Rianne, Lilian7, Salesia, edna Black, EmmaDanny, tildita, fiona garay,AfRi PoTeR,maylin93.

.

No he terminado la historia, esto es lo que ocurrió antes que "De siseos y rugidos" ...ahora bien, yo (aunque nº3 me ponga cara de tigre con pulgas), prefiero los finales felices y por eso, a estos dos personajes les queda aun una oportunidad más, así que, el día siguiente del termino de este fic, podran leer una hermosa sorpresa de la que por ahora solo saben cuatro personas...jeje.

.

Nos leemos en PPC, nadie muerde...bueno nº3 un poco pero...está vacunada...en serio.

.

..."Coged las rosas mientras podáis,

veloz el tiempo vuela.

La misma flor que hoy admiráis,

mañana estará muerta"...

( **Walt Whitman** )

En mi humilde juicio, uno de los poetas que debemos conocer... si queremos conocer de la vida.

.

Si estás leyendo aun...una sonrisa te regalo, yo ya te hacía enterandote de lo que se estan haciendo ese par de deequilibrados...je.

.

.

4444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

.

**Día 55 al 70**

.

**GUERRA NO CONVENCIONAL**

.

_("Operación llevada a cabo en su mayor parte por personal natural de un país, dentro del territorio enemigo o controlado por el mismo, usualmente con apoyo, en distintos grados de procedencia externa. _

_Generalmente se emplea para describir operaciones que se conducen con fines militares, políticos o económicos, dentro de un área ocupada por el enemigo y que se valen de los habitantes y recursos locales")._

.

444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

.

Día 55, 0310 a.m; HG Status:

.

Comienzo de las hostilidades: 02:10 a.m

Cese de las hostilidades: 02:25 a.m

Armamento utilizado: Sonata en Mi menor para Banshees, "_La aversión que me provocas_".

Situación en el frente de batalla (inmediata): Tranquila, el maldito hurón parece haberse dormido, al fin.

Recuento de daños: una rodilla lastimada (caída de la cama), oído derecho resentido (pieza ¿musical?), migraña insipiente (¿hello?... (¡ maldito hurón!).

Control de furia: escaso, pero mejorando.

Medidas de satisfacción: en vías de ejecución.

.

4444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

.

_-Como tu no tienes nada mejor que hacer a estas horas, sangre sucia, pensé que te gustaría educar tu oído musical…no dejo de pensarte cada vez que oigo esta delicada melodía- le gritó en medio del ruido ensordecedor a una Hermione parapetada tras la cama, varita en mano, esperando por el ataque Mortífago del Apocalipsis._

.

4444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

.

Día 57, 0510 a.m; DM Status:

.

Comienzo de las hostilidades: 04:40 a.m

Cese de las hostilidades: 05:05 a.m

Armamento utilizado: Two minutes to midnight…o algo así gritó Granger.

Situación en el frente de batalla (inmediata): tranquilo, por ahora.

Recuento de daños: sueño interrumpido, ojeras en mi bello rostro, debo dar un examen hoy y ¡¡NO ESTOY EN CONDICIONES, POR SALAZAR BENDITO!!

Control de furia: no controlando nada, podría matarla unas veinte veces, para empezar…

Medidas de satisfacción: varias, en ejecución medita.

.

4444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

.

_-Hurón, levántate que tienes que ir a clases…"la raza de los asesinos o la semilla del demonio"…ya sabes, no dejo de creer que estoy tipos te conocían…¿hurón?...que feas ojeras tendrás.-sonriente como pocas veces Hermione Granger bailaba entre saltos mientras cantaba a todo pulmón._

.

4444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

.

Blaise:

¿Seguro que no conoces a nadie que pueda sólo matarla?, ya ni siquiera me interesa la tortura… con que se muera me conformo. El problema es que la necrofilia no me va, y esto de des-obsesionarme me ha obsesionado aún más.

Llevo una semana sin dormir, llego tarde a clases, no oigo ni madre de lo que habla el profesor y MI PIEL SE ESTA RESECANDO…es serio.

Amigo, esto es un código negro.

Prométe que me visitarás en Azkaban.

.

Draco.

.

44444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

.

Querida Minerva:

.

¿Tú conoces algo llamado "ritmo circadiano"?, el mío no funciona y necesito que me compres uno nuevo, no es muy caro, 200 galeones si lo arreglas en el caldero chorreante, que sea alguien discreto. Para no tener problema de competencia territorial con Francia puedes pedirle que mate al Hurón en suelo Inglés…fácil, nos deshacemos de Junior y yo recupero ¡MI SALUD!

No estoy bromeando, llevo una semana sin dormir adecuadamente y como sabes ¡EL SUEÑO ES SAGRADO!.

¿Cuántos años me darán en Azkaban por asesinar accidentalmente a Junior? sin premeditación ni alevosía obviamente…ya sabes, un accidente no fortuito.

.

Hermione

.

PD: destruye esta carta, no vaya ser considerado evidencia.

.

44444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

.

Día 59,Lunes, 0450 a.m; DM Status:

.

Comienzo de las hostilidades: 04:10 a.m

Cese de las hostilidades: 04:45 a.m

Armamento utilizado: creo que Granger dijo que era Paranoid…pero puede que solo sean ideas mías.

Situación en el frente de batalla (inmediata): insomne, mirándola dormir como si nada a través de la caja maldita

Recuento de daños: un golpe en la cabeza por saltar bruscamente de la cama al suelo. Frustración, al parecer la muy hija de muggles puede ser mas odiosa que yo cuando se lo propone, adjunto un _Aguamenti_ a distancia a la maldita canción esa que no deja de sonar en mi cabeza…o puede que no.

Control de furia: sin control, más bien, potenciada con la frustración que me provoca verla dormir…¿eso lo dije antes?

.

Medidas de satisfacción: bombas fétidas y un par de hipogrifos que quieran aparearse en su habitación.

.

44444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

.

-_Make a joke and I will sigh and you will laugh and I will cry_… profundo contenido lírico, ¿no crees?. Hurón, es lunes… espero que estés despierto, pero por las dudas, te dejé un regalito sobre tu cama. Mira hacia el techo…¡perfecto! ¡excelente! no estará muy fría el agua ¿no?- desternillándose de la risa, estaba una morena en una hermosa camisola, mientras se revolcaba sobre su cama.

Estaba emputecido…y a la vez embelesado con la imagen.

.

44444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

.

Día 61, miércoles,0550 a.m; HG Status:

.

Comienzo de las hostilidades: 04:50 a.m

Cese de las hostilidades: 05:45 a.m

Armamento utilizado: Sonidos de la naturaleza Mágica: el apareamiento de los hipogrifos; acompañamiento, dos hipogrifos…machos.

Situación en el frente de batalla (inmediata): sigo en shock, no pienso bajarme aún del armario, por si acaso…

Recuento de daños: una habitación destruida y sucia, una bruja traumada, un mago dichoso…por ahora.

Control de furia: ¿cuál furia? cuando logre lanzarme un apropiado _obliviate_, pensaré en enfurecerme.

.

Medidas de satisfacción: insisto…después del _obliviate_.

.

44444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

.

-Verás Granger, quería que supieras la diferencia entre lo que pudiste tener con la comadreja y el sexo de verdad, pero como no he conseguido a una hipogrifa, no supuse gran diferencia si era una pareja gay... tú no eres muy femenina que digamos…ahora bien, ¿ves al par de animales en medio de tu habitación? eso es sexo. Lo que sea que tuviste con la comadreja, es menos que eso... lo que tendrás conmigo…ok, puede ser igual de salvaje, pero sin el olor a mierda -para cuando terminó de hablar, la muchacha estaba en lo alto del armario tiritando de miedo, con la varita fuertemente sujeta en sus manos.

No le gustó verla así de asustada…pero, ¡oigan! ¡a uno no puede gustarle todo!

.

44444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

.

Granger:

Este es un comunicado oficial, exijo tu rendición a la brevedad, estás siendo vigilada día y noche y sé que estas al borde de tus capacidades, sólo para que te sientas peor te diré que incluso me he conseguido algunos discos de música de los tipos con que pensabas amedrentarme…y me han gustado, así que tu principal arma está descartada. Por otro lado mi repertorio es demasiado amplio y mis recursos, como sospecharas, inagotables…sangre sucia puedo seguir torturándote una vida entera.

Ríndete, asume tu derrota y acepta mis términos, y quizá te permita dormir una noche entera…alguna vez.

D.Malfoy.

.

44444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

.

Malfoy:

¡Vete al cuerno, yo me rindo un carajo!

H.Granger

.

44444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

.

Día 65, Domingo,0850 a.m; DM Status:

Comienzo de las hostilidades: posiblemente a las 06:50 a.m

Cese de las hostilidades: aún hay hostilidades dando vueltas…

Armamento utilizado: por lo que pude contar…al menos treinta hurones blancos.

Situación en el frente de batalla (inmediata): no lo confesaré públicamente pero no soporto estos bichos, no estoy histérico…el hecho que me encaramara sobre los doseles de mi cama solo prueba mi excelente estado físico…

Recuento de daños: nada que Midorio no pueda arreglar en un par de noches…esto es un asco.

Control de furia: no controlo nada…yo la hago claudicar esta noche…si o sí.

.

Medidas de satisfacción:…muajajajaja.

.

44444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

.

-Pensé que te gustaría la compañía de tu familia…solo conseguí 31 el otro es una rata con _engorgio, _espero que no te moleste la pobre…es algo buena para morder según me dijeron en la tienda donde las encargue- en la parte superior de la cama, sobre los doseles un rubio en paños menores tiritaba viendo todos esos roedores dar mil vueltas por todos lados, mordisqueando su ropa, rompiendo sus pergaminos, haciendo un desastre de todo…y su varita...abandonada bajo la almohada en la huida.

.

44444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

.

Día 67 al 70, Martes, Miércoles , Jueves y Viernes (hoy) 0720 a.m; HG Status…por DM…(HG fuera de juego):

.

Comienzo de las hostilidades: 0120, 0210, 0245, 0326, 0357, 0438, 0512, 0550, 0610 y 0649 a.m (sin interrupción, todos los días)

Cese de las hostilidades: cuando gritó que era mía…oficialmente( hoy a las 0712).

Armamento utilizado: Bals para Escregutos de cola explosiva, Opera Magna de Inferis, El descuartizamiento del Troll en Mi mayor, Sonidos de la Naturaleza II (el transito intestinal de una mandrágora), Canto a la Luna por el coro de Licántropos de Viena.

Situación en el frente de batalla (inmediata): está llorando…pero se le pasará pronto, en ese momento se dará cuenta que ya firmó su rendición y que es mía, como Midorio pero menos arrugada…

Recuento de daños: ella está algo a mal traer...pero no soy _tan_ malo para dejarla lloriqueando todo el resto del año…bueno, si lo soy.

Control de furia: ¿qué furia?...soy el mago más feliz del mundo, la liberadora de los Elfos Domésticos a firmado una rendición donde acepta ser MI elfo doméstico…hasta que yo la libere-supongo que asumen que eso es algo que no tengo intenciones de hacer, ¿cierto?-.

.

Medidas de satisfacción:…lo primero es lo primero, necesito dormir…no tendré clases pero tengo que cuidar mi hermoso rostro de las malignas ojeras.

.

44444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

.

-Vamos Granger…solo firma el maldito pergamino y no tendrás que oír esos ruidos nunca más…-ella sostenía con tanta furia el pedazo de papel que de poder lo hubiese destruido, pero no tenía su varita, (exactamente hacía cuatro días que no daba con ella) y su cabeza estaba por explotar en cualquier minuto…estaba cansada, agotada de toda esa maldita guerra y ya no pensaba nada claro, suspirando y con lágrimas en los ojos …firmó, mirando de reojo la sonrisa triunfal del maldito hijo de …su madre.

.

44444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

.

Hermione estaba sobre la cama llorando aun, con su melena desparramada y húmeda por las lágrimas de rabia y frustración, ya era demasiado para ella vivir encerrada en esa mansión y ahora…ahora además había claudicado, estaba humillada y sobrepasada…quería llorar hasta la inconsciencia, quería haberle podido contar algo a Minerva o a Ginny…pero era demasiado orgullosa para admitir que había sido superada, que _ese_ alguien la superaba…¡Qué Malfoy hiciera lo que quisiera! ¡Al Diablo con todo y con todos y con ella y con el puto mundo donde vino a caer!...

El sonido de la puerta de la habitación abriéndose la saco de sus cavilaciones y se puso en guardia con la lámpara del velador mas cercano…a falta de varita, quedó de rodillas en la cama, con sus risos cayendo más furiosos que ella sobre la mitad de su rostro, levantó la mirada hacia el televisor y lo que más temía se hizo realidad.

Draco se detuvo en la entrada con el aliento perdido en algún lugar muy lejano, no podía dar crédito a la visión que tenía en frente, una mujer hermosa arrodillada sobre la cama, iluminada como si fuera de oro, con los labios brillantes y los ojos llenos de tristeza …verla así le removió algo dentro, lo angustió y le puso furioso al mismo tiempo.

-Ya baja esa lámpara Granger, en el contrato que firmaste tienes prohibido matarme- le sonrió mientras avanzaba a la cama, vistiendo un pijama negro con sus iniciales bordadas en el pecho.

-Exacto Malfoy…no puedo matarte, pero no decía nada sobre intentarlo o aporrearte hasta dejarte irreconocible-le respondió con más rabia de la que la creía capaz.

-Granger eres _mía_…asúmelo, acuéstate…esta ha sido una semana de mierda y ambos necesitamos dormir…dedícate a llorar cuando estés menos cansada y yo no esté presente- se detuvo al lado de la cama mientras extendía la mano para que le entregara la lámpara.

La chica lo miró extrañada, sí estaba siendo un plomo y a la vez traslucía preocupación, en este desconcierto hizo lo que le pidió, y se metió bajo las cubiertas de la cama sin quitarle la vista de encima, sin dejar de ver ese hermoso rostro con anillos púrpuras bajo sus ojos, con el mismo aspecto de cansancio que de seguro tenía ella, sonreía de medio lado y no era una mueca de burla…era mas bien un "hey, ya ha estado bueno el juego…ahora paz"…claro, sin la parte de la paz; aun así ella sonrió de vuelta.

-Ahora haz espacio-le dijo mientras se metía el en la cama y la veía abrir tanto los ojos que pensó que tendría que bajarse a recogerlos del suelo cuando se le salieran de las cuencas- …necesito dormir.

Hermione no podía articular palabra, ¿qué demonios ocurre?, sin embargo se veía incapaz de no acceder y sabía que el pergamino firmado nada tenía que ver…ella había fantaseado con algo parecido pero luego se había tomado un par de pociones para el delirio y las descartó de su mente pero ahora…ahora no tenía intención de tomar nada más que aire. Se movió hacia el costado donde prefería descansar y giró la vista al frente mientras el tomaba lugar a su lado.

-Como veo que no piensas hablar creo que dejaré algunas cosas claras desde ya- sentado en la cama la miró acostada a su lado con la vista fija en el infinito, tomó su rostro con su mano y la giró hacia el- dormirás conmigo siempre que yo lo quiera, estarás tan pegada a mi que se te olvidará si usas tus faldas o mis pantalones, te quiero todo el tiempo conmigo hasta que esta maldita obsesión desaparezca o nos matemos en el camino…es decir, te mate…tu no puedes hacerme nada, como sea…la desobsesión que sugirió mi padre comienza ahora, buenas noches.

Sin más palabras se acomodó a su lado, colocó su cabeza en el pecho de la muchacha mientras la abrazaba firmemente de la cintura y enrollaba su pierna sobre las de ella; Hermione con los brazos rígidos a ambos lados solo atinaba a respirar mientras sentía como el calor del cuerpo de Draco a invadía, como su respiración se hacía cada vez más pausada y rítmica, pestañeo varias veces hasta estar segura que no estaba soñando y que ese hombre abrazado a ella era su mayor dolor de cabeza y la causa principal de sus dos nuevas úlceras.

Pasó más de una hora hasta que Hermione decidió que su cansancio era demasiado contra su paranoia de un ataque sorpresa de características poco puritanas por parte de l rubio, Junior tenía razón…había sido una semanas de mierda y el cansancio era insoportable. Mañana sería otro día y ya se preocuparía del lío del pergamino en otro momento. Pasó sus brazos por la espalda del rubio y acarició algo inconsciente ese cabello de suave y mal cortado, mientras por fin se permitía descansar no pudo dejar de formar una sonrisa en sus labios…este comienzo de desobsesión no estaba tan mal después de todo.

.

_Si pudiéramos verles abrazados en esa cama, bañados de la luz de la luna…uno en brazos del otro, quizá perderíamos el aliento, no porque sea una escena de características eróticas, sino por ser una escena de características románticas…ya saben lo que dicen, "hacer el amor es un acto de entrega absoluta…dormir juntos es un acto de confianza absoluta"…y donde hay confianza…no hay desobsesión que resulte como se tenía planeada…_

.

44444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

Esto es todo por hoy.

.

Mamá Go:

Las cosas se han complicado con Submit, tu sabes que soy un cuadradito de una sola opción y con principios firmes como ustedes me enseñaron desde pequeñito, el problema es que Submit tiene mas de una opción y me desconcierta, yo la quiero,de veritas, pero ese descuadre en su personalidad me descompone...casi me redondea un costado, estoy angustiadito y no se que hacer mami...

No sé en que momento me vine a fijar en ella...ahora estoy enamorado y angustiado...

¿Me das un concejo?

Go.

.

Abrazos a todos desde mi hermoso, frío, rabioso y eruptivo Fin de Mundo.

arrayán(es)


	11. Día 71 al 81, más o menos

**Declaro: Todo es de Rowling yo solo ensayo una y otra vez mis Imperius para jugar al Titiritero de esta historia...ya me haré de una historia con Sirius y ahí verán de lo que soy capaz...muajaja.**

.

Pido disculpas por los errores en este capítulo, ya lo editaré más adelante, pero quería publicarlo antes que la próxima Era del Hielo me dejara fuera de combate, acá en Fin de Mundo.

.

**Me imaginaba que se pasarían a tomar el té con nosotras después de dejar sus review** **(que agradezco enormemente, sinceramente no tienen que molestarse) y dejar algo redondito a Go, nº4 compro varias sillas plegables y nº2 se esforzó cocinando un rico Strudel de manzanas como hacía mi gueli en Fin de Mundo**, **LunitaCK** si quieres te sientas junto al balcón es mas fácil soñar que somos Hermione ahí, te acompaño en un segundo; **Mad Aristocrat** ya sabes que es tu casa, ¿te tinca que pongamos algo de música?...tu eliges, eres la VETA más BETA de todas, TQM; **Rianne**, prefieres té o cafe... ¿te parece que hablemos de las capitulaciones más famosas mientras esperamos que hierva el agua?;**tildita **no te mueras mira que aun no comenzamos a comer...quien sabe y entre todas sacamos mejores ideas para amenazar a Dracos por ahí; **Taniz**...pasa, toma asiento, ¿crees que podamos conseguirnos de estos Dracos en deremate . com?...té ¿con o sin azucar?;**Karla** a mi me pasa igual con las cartas...las adoro pero no todo puede ser cartas...ven ayúdame a ver que **tildita** no se nos muera, ¿te traigo un trozo de Strudel?; **Lado.Oscuro**...ten cuidado con nº3 anda de un genio... pero siéntate...ponte cómoda, ¿verdad que ha sido un lindo final?...¿té?; **jos Black**, mi bien querida jos...pasa la **Karix7** esta hiperventilando en el balcón con un cigarrito, las acompaño luego ¿te o café?...no me quedan Dracos; **Ginna IsAbella Ryddle** ¡que bueno que viniste(vinieron)!...lamento la tardanza pero ha sido cesárea, nº3 rompió un par de tazas en el proceso...pasa...pasa ¿te?; **FizzMalfoy**...gusto en conocerte, pasa ya están casi todas aquí, en el balcón está la zona de fumadores e hiperventiladoras...¿gustas una taza de té?; **maylin93** cielo que bueno que te gustara todo...pero pasa, estas en tu casa, no te espantes si hay gritos, estamos todas medios locas por alguien, toma asiento...te traigo un té enseguida; **liale** cuidado con ese labio cielo, quieres un poco de Strudel?; **Verito Malfoy** que gusto que te gustara, pasa te traigo algo para beber enseguida...pone un ojo en **tildita** para que no se nos muera o en **Karix7** para que no se nos lance por el balcón; **fiona garay**...fionita, que gusto que llegaras...¡Chicas, **fiona** es lejos la mejor diseñadora del mundo! y ya la quiero un montonazo...¿te sirvo una taza de té fionita?;**beautifly92**, que gusto que llegaras, casi te quedas sin té ¿o prefieres café?; **liebre-shindo** que gusto tenerte de visita, pasa no te quedes en la puerta somo bulliciosas pero nadie muerde...a menos que seas Sirius con poción multijugos...jeje...¿te o café?; **xgirl1** acompáñame, te presento a todas, mira esa que ríe al fondo con **jos Black** y **fiona garay** es **karix7** un rato con ella siempre me devuelve la risa, ¿quieres una taza de té?; **¡Dannia!...**que gusto tenerte por acá...pasa...pasa que se enfría el te; **Andrea** que gusto, pasa estamos casi todas y el té abunda, a ver si se nos ocurre que hacer con la pelea en barro de un par de capítulos atrás; **María** querida pasa, ¿te sirvo té en el balcón?, mira que han montado una buena fiesta ahí; **Lagordis**, que bueno tenerte en mi casa, un placer poder compartir un tecito contigo...pasa, ayúdame a ver si con **Tanniz** nos hacemos de unos Dracos en internet; **Sealiah** me siento honrada de tus palabras, por favor pasa y comparte una taza de te y algunas risas con nosotras; **lilian7** estamos algo apretadas pero el cariño es grande...¿te o café?; **Salesia** bonita que me has hecho sonrojar, dale acompáñame a ver que nº2 no quemara la cocina y luego nos vamos por un par de risas con todas las demás;**ivtacroia osnaleq**...mujer pero como pronunciarte correctamente...en fin, una alegría tenerte en mi casa, pasa... pasa hay té para todas; **Leeloo** que me he acordado de ti por lo de la pelea en barro que me inspiraste...pasa acompáñanos con una taza de te a ver si se nos ocurren mas wuarradas...jeje; **Karix7** no te me caigas por el balcón...desde la cocina se escuchan tus risas, que perversidad se te estará ocurriendo con jos y fiona...hey pone un ojo en tildita que se nos muere; **Nice** gracias por darte el tiempo de dejar review...pero pasa, **ya estamos todas...ahora si chicas, salud por que los sueños no terminen nunca, porque el cielo sea del color que se nos antoje y por que lluevan Dracos, Sirius, Harry y Oliver..¿como es Karix7?...oh si..._it´s rainning man...¡aleluya!...it´s rainning man_...cantemos...gracias por venir a tomar té con nosotras, sinceramente honradas estamos las cuatro arrayanes.**

.

Abrazos a Embercita que surca los mares, ¡te quiero embrionaria!

.

Nos vemos en PPC chicas (os), ¡la que llegue primero pone a hervir agua para el tecito!

.

"Los gestos que provienen del inconsciente, son los únicos realmente honestos"

(arrayán)

.

4444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

.

**Día 71 al 81**

**Sobre el inconsciente, el corazón...y otras babosadas.**

.

4444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

.

Con el paso de los días, el despertar uno en los brazos del otro era algo natural, incluso para una mente tan estructurada como la de Hermione Granger. Todo parecía cómodo, tranquilizador e increíblemente lógico. Como bien comprenderán, llegar a ese razonamiento por parte de una muchacha con valores firmes como los de la ex-Griffyndor es complejo y completamente desquiciado y absolutamente de acuerdo está ella en esa parte...

.

_¿Entonces?..._veamos. Estás sola en el mismo lugar dónde vive la gente que por lema familiar ensalza la pureza de la sangre que no posees, compartes día y noche con personas que fueron miembros de un grupo de fanáticos que proclamaban a los cuatro vientos que tú y tu familia debían ser eliminados de la tierra como los animales que eran -casi similar debió pasarles a los judíos en la Alemania cada vez más fascista de los años treinta- te ves de pronto enfrentada a la convivencia casi dolorosa con el compañero de colegio que no hizo más que insultarte durante seis años.

.

Resultado inmediato, _¿Resultado inmediato?_ predisposición a los _Expelliarmus_; con el paso de los días y la convivencia puedes establecer cierto tipo de relación, sino amistosa, de cordial indiferencia, y en este punto todo es más bien lógico y manejable, dices _"no me quieren, yo no los quiero y nos da igual"_...pero las cosas se nos salen de madre cuando las hormonas tienden a tomar parte. Podrás alegar que sólo los animales siguen sus instintos y yo te replicaré que los humanos somos animales, me dirás que para eso está el cerebro y te responderé que precisamente ese órgano es dejado fuera de combate cuando de las _reacciones la corteza cíngulo-anterior_ se trata... y otra vez surge la interrogante.

.

_¿Entonces?,_ entonces eres presa de la contradicción más antigua de todas "_lo que debo y lo que quiero_" sin embargo _¿qué hace la diferencia?..._sencillo, que tu única obligación sea contigo misma y que te declares incompetente en el asunto. En tal caso, eres absolutamente consciente que aceptas dejar de ser razonable... mmm...se los pongo más claro, dices "_se me ha ido un tornillo ¿y qué?"..._bueno, más o menos.

.

444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

.

Esa mañana como las anteriores nueve, Draco se removía lento acercando aun más su cuerpo al de ella. Con la mano derecha trataba de alcanzar su cara, y cuando lo lograba, tiraba de su nariz para despertarla. Ella le revolvía el cabello y lo empujaba fuera de la cama para que no perdiera tiempo y se alistara para un nuevo día en la Academia, pero a Draco le sabía mal que ella siguiera durmiendo cuando él no tenía más que madrugar; así que a la par de los empujones de ella estaban los tirones por parte de él... si lo quería sacar de la cama... ella salía con él. El resultado la mayor parte del tiempo era dos magos en el suelo, las otras veces además de terminar en el suelo se regalaban mutuamente sendos coscorrones y uno que otro pellizco. Sin embargo, el resultado siempre terminaba siendo el mismo . Ella se duchaba primero y él ordenaba sus pergaminos, libros e informes; ella salía al cabo de cinco minutos, él luego de veinte; ella reordenaba las cosas de él, se alistaba y dejaba la habitación impecable, él cantaba desde la ducha alguna canción muggle que ella escuchó la noche anterior... ella sonríe sin poder evitarlo.

.

Muy temprano bajan juntos a desayunar, y siempre están solos en la gran mesa, se sientan uno al lado del otro. Ella le prepara su té a la manera inglesa, él parte una manzana en cuatro porciones, tres para ella una para el; él se levanta sin mirarla cuando termina, ella se limpia los labios con la servilleta antes de seguirlo; caminan en silencio hasta la sala de viaje, donde está la chimenea, él se gira hacia ella y la besa en la frente antes de esconder su cabeza en el cuello de ella, ella lo abraza y desordena su cabello a sabiendas de que a él le molesta -no puede evitarlo. Él la mira a los ojos y le sonríe de medio lado, ella rueda los ojos y lo empuja a que tome la Red Flu, él no deja de mirarla mientras desaparece en un destello verde, ella suspira...

Otro día más en su soledad angustiante, otro día más extrañando al maldito niñato de Malfoy..._Necesito un trago_, se repite ella.

.

444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

.

Ginny:

.

Necesito que me saquen de aquí, rápido.

Me estoy volviendo loca y tengo pruebas de ello, las que presentaré oportunamente cuando me liberen.

Si no lo hacen aténganse a las consecuencias... sí, es una amenaza.

.

Hermione.

.

PD: ¿un par de fin de semanas al mes es mucho pedir?...mueve tus contactos, usa tus encantos, sedúcelo y haz que firme un pergamino que me libere de esta condena. Haz lo que tengas que hacer, o le escribiré detalladamente a Harry cual es el sabor favorito de MacCormac...he caído bajo, lo sé, pero te dije que estoy desesperada.

.

444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

.

Hermione:

.

Minerva dice que hará todo lo posible por conseguir un permiso, pero que las condiciones que puso el Ministerio para que los Malfoy evitaran el juicio eran muy severas...ya sabes, la única forma que puedes salir de ahí será al lado de uno de ellos...además, no puede ser tan malo, ¿ o si?

.

Ginny

.

PD: No me recuerdes a MacCormac que me da asco.

.

444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

.

Ginevra:

.

¿Que no puede ser tan malo? Duermo con Junior...en la misma cama.

.

Hermione.

.

444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

.

Hermione:

.

¡¿QUE TÚ QUÉ?!...¿y me lo escribes sin advertirme que tome mi extrema unción antes?

Hablaré con Harry y rogaré de rodillas si es necesario, ya sabes a lo que me refiero.

Ahora yo necesito que salgas de ahí...es que me lo tienes que contar todo mujer... ¡Merlín! ¡Duermes con Draco Malfoy!, que envidia me das y...ya sabes...¿es cierto lo que decía Padma, Lavender, Katty, Emily, Susan, Ann, Lucy, Jean y Caroline?

.

Ginny

.

PD: No te preocupes, como que me llamo Ginny Weasley que te saco de ese lugar, y tú y yo nos iremos por unas cervezas de mantequilla... Merlín, espera que le cuente a Luna.

.

444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

.

Hermione:

.

Ginny me lo ha contado todo.

Wuou...es verdad que cuando...tu sabes...Malfoy hace lo que dicen que hace tan bien aparecen Corquinios destellantes en su cabello, yo creo que son tonterías, todo el mundo sabe que a los Coquinios destellantes no laparecen en el cabello...aun así, es cierto que es mejor en la cama que Oliver Wood sobre una escoba, no se si debo darle tanto crédito a lo que dice Mary, Ellen, Susan, Clarisse, Violet, Theresa, Karin, Emily, Jane, Julia, Lucy y el equipo de veelas de Bouxbattom.

Nos veremos pronto si las gestiones que Ginny dice que tiene que realizar dan frutos...le vieras la sonrisa que ostentaba cuando hablaba de "rogar si era necesario"...es muy extraña Ginny a veces, ¿no crees?

.

Luna

.

PD: Ralf te envía saludos o me pide auxilio desde dentro de una planta carnívora, no te sabría decir bien...en fin, nos vemos pronto.

.

44444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

.

Ginny y Luna:

.

Duermo con él, no tengo sexo con él.

.

Hermione

.

PD: ¿de verdad son tantas chicas las que han estado con Malfoy?...si ha sido tan promiscuo digo...habrá que hacerle algunos exámenes...es decir...¿por qué son tantas chicas? ¿es por eso el rumor de "príncipe de las serpientes", cierto? ¿por qué diablos me importa?...¿será porque es un pura sangre...osea un sangre pura?

.

444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

.

Luego de romper un par de jarrones de su habitación, cambiar el color de las paredes tres veces, releer tres libros, peinar incansablemente a Crockshank por mas de 45 minutos, tejer dos bufandas que luego desarmó y caminar en círculos por la habitación mas de diez veces se sentó por fin en la cama para levantarse en un minuto, coger su abrigo y salir a los jardines...al menos, nadie la obligaba a permanecer dentro de la mansión.

.

No podríamos precisar cuanto tiempo camino por los amplios terrenos, solo podemos asegurar que una vez sentada en un banco de madera bajo un cerezo dejó que su mirada vagara por el horizonte, y que su mente cansada se perdiera entre los recuerdos de sus amigos y una tarde de risas y conversaciones sin sentido que tanto la desesperaban y reconfortaban a la vez, la melancolía es una enfermedad ponzoñosa, roe poco a poco el buen humor y menoscaba la alegría si se lo permitimos y Hermione no estaba en condiciones impedirle nada...quizá por lo mismo, no se percató que el sol ya se ponía en el frío horizonte...su mente seguía vagando en los terrenos de la melancolía.

.

444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

.

-Granger, a que no adivinas a quien vi en París...-miró la habitación y la descubrió vacía...los últimos días ella siempre estaba allí, junto a la chimenea leyendo o el el escritorio escribiendo algún informe a la estirada de MacGonagall...pero ahora todo estaba vacío.

-Disculpe que interrumpa, amo- la chillona voz de Midorio lo sacó de sus cavilaciones, se volteó a verle- su madre necesita hablar con usted.

-¿Dónde esta mi madre?- le pregunto volviendo en si.

-En los invernaderos, amo.

-Di le que voy enseguida.

.

444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

.

Extrañamente su padre no estaba en el invernadero con su madre, le buscó con la mirada apenas entró en el lugar pero sólo estaba su madre, ataviada con un delantal largo, su cabello recogido y su belleza en esplendor absoluto le sonrió antes de indicarle con un gesto de su mano que se acercara. se encaminó hasta el fondo del lugar donde su madre cultivaba sus adorados lirios de plata.

.

-Me necesitabas, madre- le interrogó en susurros pendiente de como las manos de su madre removían la tierra sin enfundarlas en guantes, pero así era Narcisa Malfoy...sus lirios merecían que sus desnudas manos se ocuparan de ellos.

.

-La señorita Granger no ha comido hoy con nosotros- le informó sin mirarle pero sonriendo- tampoco ha tomado el té con tu padre como le era costumbre, es más, ni siquiera está en esta casa...

.

Ante la información Draco no supo como responder, primero porque no entendía porque su madre le contaba todo eso y segundo porque debía admitir que estaba preocupado por Granger...¿se habría largado como tanto quería? ¿por qué no le dijo nada en la mañana?

.

-No se ha ido a ningún sitio...más bien no se ha movido de ese lugar en todo el día- le interrumpió los pensamientos con una sonrisa extraña y le indico con un delicado gesto de su cabeza que mirara por la ventana tras de ella.- en realidad me preocupa...

.

Draco se había acercado al ventanal y mirado con ansiedad hasta que divisó la melena enmarañada de su querida enemiga sentada bajo un árbol, con la espalda encorvada en una posición que le antojaba abatimiento, miró a su madre cundo pronunció la última frase y se topo con sus ojos azules y brillantes que lo acariciaron como cuando era niño y hacía una travesura de la que la hacía cómplice.

.

-¿Te preocupa?...¿por qué?

.

-Las criaturas como ellas tienden a resistirse a la domesticación fieramente...pero cuando seden...es una lástima, pierden parte del espíritu que les caracteriza y se vuelven más bien una sombra de lo que fueron- respondió mientras trasladaba un planta de un macetero a otro más grande- la señorita Granger es una mujercita con un espíritu demasiado libre para que la encierren en este lugar...la dispocisiones ministeriales que tanto nos han favorecido la tienen prácticamente obligada a perder ese espíritu.

.

-Que...¿a qué te refieres, mamá?- le dijo quitando la vista de la muchacha a lo lejos y turbándose por el carácter de la conversación.

.

-Ella no puede dejar Malfoy Manor a menos que sea acompañando a alguno de nosotros...está condenada a domesticarse para nuestro beneficio- le comento mientras le pasaba el masetero grande sin que el atinara más que a seguirla por todo el invernadero como si fuera su ayudante- lamentablemente, mis actividades sociales están muy mermadas y no serían adecuadas para una jovencita de su condición...ya sabes...mis amigas no son en absoluto tolerantes a la política de apertura del Ministerio, tu padre...bien, creo que eso se explica solo y bueno...tu tampoco querrías hacer nada por ella ¿verdad?

.

Draco se detuvo a mirar detenidamente a su madre, Narcisa Malfoy tenía por costumbre pedir lo que quería de manera que uno se lo concediera creyendo que la idea no ha sido de ella...uno de sus encantos y habilidades que Draco admiraba y temía por igual, ahí estaba su madre, agachada sobre sus flores con una media sonrisa que hubiese sido inocente sino fuera ella quien la ostentaba, Draco intuía que su madre sabía más de lo que decía pero le agradecía infinitamente su discreción y su extraña ayuda...ya entendía a dónde quería llegar su madre.

.

-Querido, tu compañía siempre es un placer, pero me temo que mis lirios necesitan sólo compañía femenina en este punto de su crecimiento- con un beso sobre la mejilla de su madre, se marchó.

.

444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

.

-Mueve el culo, Granger...ya está haciendo frío y no se tu pero yo no me quiero resfriar otra vez- le soltó en un tono monótono mientras se sentaba junto a ella. La muchacha se desconcertó un momento antes de percatarse que ya había atardecido, que el cielo era púrpura azulado y que el frío le había calado los huesos hacía tiempo, pero aun más extrañada quedó al ver a Draco sentándose a su lado_...¿tan tarde era ya?_

.

-¿Qué hora es?- le preguntó sin saber porqué.

-Casi la hora de la cena- le respondió metiéndose las manos al bolsillo de la túnica y viéndola de reojo.

-Es tarde...- susurró algo aturdida aun, sonriéndole a la nada.

.

-Eso es obvio...traje un libro que puede que te interese, es sobre los métodos de tortura probados en elfos domésticos a fines del siglo XV- le soltó viéndola de frente esperando su reacción.

.

-Le echaré una revisada luego...- dijo sin quitar su vista del horizonte cada vez más diluido en la oscuridad de la noche, Draco hizo una mueca de disgusto y soltó un bufido.

.

- Levántate, ve a la habitación y prepárate para cenar- le ordenó con frialdad, mientras se levantaba.

- Hoy no tengo ganas de cenar- se levantó también y caminó sin esperarle rumbo al interior de su nueva jaula de oro.

.

-¡Sangresucia! - le gritó con rabia logrando que ella se detuviera y se volteara a verlo con esos enormes ojos brillantes y llenos de algo que se le antojo a cansancio y tristeza.- no te estoy preguntando si quieres ir a cenar, te estoy ordenando que lo hagas.

.

-Hoy no Draco...solo...hoy no- le susurró antes de dejar escapar un par de lágrimas y voltearse a caminar otra vez. El no se movió un punto, debía reconocer que sentía algo parecido a la angustia y que quería abrazarla y perderse en ella a la vez...pero esas ideas mariconas no van con el.

.

444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

.

Esa mañana como las anteriores diez, Draco se removió lento acercando aun más su cuerpo al de ella. Con la mano derecha alcanzó su cara y tiró de su nariz para despertarla. Ella le revolvió el cabello y lo empujó fuera de la cama para que no perdiera tiempo y se alistara para un nuevo día en la Academia, pero ese día sería algo distinto así que no se resistió a los empujones sino que prácticamente la jaló con él fuera de la cama, la encaminó a la ducha y escogió incluso la ropa que debía ocupar, mientras ella tomaba su ducha de cinco minutos el ordenó sus cosas y algo más, ella salió algo desconcertada de que todo estuviera más bien ordenado y que él se duchara en _¿cinco minutos y apenas tarareo alguna canción?_...ella sonrió extrañada por el aparente buen humor de él.

.

Muy temprano bajaron juntos a desayunar, solos en la gran mesa, sentados uno al lado del otro. Ella le preparó su té a la manera inglesa, él partió una manzana en cuatro porciones, tres para ella una para el; él se levanta sin mirarla cuando termina, ella se limpia los labios con la servilleta antes de seguirlo; caminan en silencio hasta la sala de viaje, donde está la chimenea, él se gira hacia ella y la besa en los labios por primera vez, la acerca a su cuerpo mientras la hace suspirar sobre sus labios, esconde su cabeza en el cuello de ella, ella lo abraza y desordena su cabello a sabiendas de que a él le molesta pero hoy menos que nunca puede evitarlo, él la ha besado y siente que el corazón le aletea en el pecho como si fuera un picaflor. Él la mira a los ojos y le sonríe de medio lado, ella rueda los ojos y lo empuja a que tome la Red Flu, él no suelta su mano y la lleva con el dentro de la chimenea...ella lo mira extrañada.

.

-Necesito de una asistente en la Academia...ya que eres mi nuevo elfo doméstico supongo que no te molestará pasar el día en la biblioteca de magia de París recopilando información para tu adorado amo- le comenta al aire mientras trata de arreglar su cabello, aunque aparenta indiferencia se da cuenta de la sonrisa en la cara de ella, sin mayor aviso siente sus suaves labios en los propios mientras recibe -como no admitirá nunca verbalmente- el mejor beso que le han dado en su vida...se pregunta sin embargo si ese beso es por el viaje o por él...y, aunque brevemente, se atormenta.

.

-Gracias Draco- le susurra ella mientras sonríe con sus labios aun juntos.

.

_Es por mí_...se convence cuando la oye decir su nombre..._es por mí_...repite su alma cuando la abraza antes de desaparecer en un destello verde.

.

.

_"Des yeux qui font baisser les miens,  
Un rire qui se perd sur sa bouche,  
Voilà le portrait sans retouche  
De l'homme auquel j'appartiens..._

Quand il me prend dans ses bras,  
Qu'il me parle tout bas,  
Je vois la vie en rose..."

- La vie en rose, Edith Piaf-

_("Ojos que hacen bajar los míos,  
una sonrisa que se pierde en su boca  
he aquí el retrato sin retoque,  
del hombre al que pertenezco…_

Cuando me toma en sus brazos,  
y me habla muy despacio,  
veo la vida de color rosa...")

.

4444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

.

Querido botoncito de mi vida:

.

¡Cómo te falta por crecer mi pequeño cuadradito!, aun debes comprender que en esta vida no todo sigue un patrón, una pauta o un protocolo rígido y estructurado como somos nosotros...

Te angustias de las opciones que tiene Submit ¿por qué? no ha decidido ella estar contigo acaso, ¿te descuadra que no vea la vida como tu?...eso no es lo importante mi pequeño, lo importante es que quiera ver la vida junto a ti.

Dime Go...¿haz pensado por qué la quieres realmente?

Un abrazo,

.

Mamá-Go

.

444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

Nota: Corteza cíngulo-anterior: parte del cerebro responsable de la respuesta sexual...entre otras.

.

Desde un hermoso amanecer en mi frío Fin de Mundo, arrayanes cierras sus transmisiones esperando no haberles aburrido con un capítulo con poco humor...pero con algo más de amor...(nº3: que babosadas estas escribiendo nº1!!)


	12. Lo que queda del día 81

**Todo es de Rowling, yo sólo practico mis Imperius para que Sirius deje de acosarme…en serio, lo traigo loco.**

**.**

**Gracias a TODAS** por los review han sido en extremo amables, podría dar excusas patéticas por la demora, pero no se me da bien la hipocresía, me costó mucho animarme a escribir este capítulo, yo le llamo "el comienzo del inevitable término" …en fin, he estado leyendo mucho, de esto y aquello, estuve evitando mi cumpleaños -infructuosamente, obvio-, estuve dándome con la vida en la cara y aun…no es agradable, y me sentía completamente ajena a mi misma…¿cuándo no?, pero ustedes no tienen porque pagar por mis cavilaciones, entonces…aquí el capítulo, sin más dilaciones.

Ok, ahora la verdad y no tanta perorata patética. Sirius salió del velo gracias a mis avances en las Artes Oscuras, como comprenderán, tanto tiempo tras el velo lo tenían algo necesitado y en un movimiento brusco e increíblemente sensual se hizo de mi varita y me secuestró - casi voluntariamente- en su Harley negra…recién volví de la magnífica playa desierta, no comí, escasamente dormí pero créanme…la sonrisa de mi rostro no me la quitan ni en el Juicio Final.

.

**Gracias a mi Beta, mi adorada Mad-Boss. Mi Beta MSN, Karix7-Bot. ****Gracias a mi Dany, por estar.**

**.**

**Vamos PPC…cantemos…para variar…jajaja**

"**Fill my heart with song**

**and let me sing for ever more**

**you are all i long for**

**all i worship and adore**

**in other words, please be true**

**in other words, i love you"**

**(Frank Sinatra)**

**.**

44444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

.

**El mismo día, el mismo arrogante, la misma orgullosa y …Paris.**

**.**

**444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444**

.

En el momento que dejó atrás el vértigo del trasladador que los llevó a la Academia de Magia Francesa, Hermione fue arrastrada a la misma realidad de siempre con un frío empujón, trastabillando pero sin perder su orgullo, le dedicó al niñato de sus tormentos una mirada gélida, frunció el ceño momentáneamente antes de caer en cuenta de todo. No era que se hubiese hecho ilusiones sobre su relación con Junior en forma alguna, sólo que no esperaba un empujón de tales características…pero al fin de cuentas, no podía esperar nada más.

.

Lo vio rebuscar en los bolsillos de su perfecta capa negra y luego extenderle una especie de bolsito cuadrado azul con aspecto de maletín de 20 centímetros, sin dedicarle siquiera una mirada. Instintivamente lo tomó y lo abrió.

.

-Tomé algunas cosas de tu escritorio que me pareció podías necesitar-siguió acomodándose la ropa, como si pudiera estar más perfecto el muy hijo de mortífago…_necesito un trago_.- Hay una lista de los libros que ya he revisado, otra con los que deberás revisar tú…por favor, resume lo importante, no pretendo leer dos kilómetros de pergamino- ella le dedico un gesto indignado- No me mires así, tu fama te precede Granger…una vez que termines con eso, necesito que vayas a Montmartre a recoger unas túnicas que encargué, la dirección está escrita en el mismo pergamino de los libros. No sé que harás, pero no te quiero ver hasta las siete de la tarde en este lugar para viajar a Londres, ¿está claro?

.

Hermione lo miró sin poder emitir palabra alguna, eso significaba que tendría toda la tarde para ella. Una sonrisa auténticamente feliz se volvió a posar en sus labios.

.

- Supongo que no tengo que decirte donde está la biblioteca, debes tener un radar para eso. Dile a la dependienta que eres mi asistente y no tendrá reparos en dejarte husmear por donde se te antoje, si necesito algo te llamaré al espejo que coloqué en el sobre…espero que sepas hacer un engorgio decente.

.

La miró por un momento antes de girar y caminar fuera de la sala de Traslados. Parecía algo perdida y extraviada, pero él no era niñera de nadie y _¡que se las arregle como mejor pueda ¡no es la superbruja, acaso?_

.

4444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

.

Draco:

.

¡Lo he visto en mis bolas…en todas ellas!.

Debes asegurarme, por Salazar, que estabas drogado o mejor…la drogaste.

.

Blaisse.

444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

.

Pelmazo Zabini:

.

Primero que todo, ¿no se te ocurre pensar que las benditas lechuzas francesas tienen por manía irse en picada para entregar sus correspondencias?…casi me matas, imbécil.

Segundo, ¿cuántas bolas tienes?...serás fenómeno.

Tercero, no consumo alucinógenos si te referías a eso, y no he drogado a nadie, salvo aquella vez en Hogsmade…pero no cuenta porque fue intento frustrado y equivocado de homicidio.

Cuarto, ¿no serás tú el que ha consumido alguna cosa?.

Quinto, nada es tan urgente que no pueda esperar al almuerzo…¡por Merlín!

.

D. Malfoy

.

444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

.

Soquete Malfoy:

.

Primero, necesitaba localizarte urgentemente, y da igual si morías en el intento, es un detalle. Le hubiese pedido a mi abuela que te diera el número de la Tabla Guija de mi casa.

Segundo, actualmente tengo 8 maravillosas y brillantes bolas, regalos de mi familia e inversión personal. Eran nueve, pero una estaba defectuosa... tenía un Grimm pegado y mamá la donó a Hogwarts en segundo año….y no soy un fenómeno, solo me gusta estar bien informado.

Tercero, siento bajarte de la nube pequeño angelito perdido en las faldas de Helga, pero refresco tu memoria a continuación, Fiesta de Ravenclaw 5º año…no irás a decir que bailaste sin camisa con la estatua de Rowena por el whisky de fuego, porque tú y yo nos hicimos inmunes al licor en 3º; Fiesta Slytherin 7º celebración del día del enemigo, le dijiste a Bullstrode que era la hermana que nunca tuviste ni quisiste jamás…¿es necesario que siga?

Cuarto, no me cargues al muerto.

Quinto, vi 4 imágenes en secuencia, muy claras, y terminaban contigo, Culo perfecto, una cama enorme, y cinco críos…dos no se parecían en nada a ti, no está de más dejar en claro…¿¿ahora entiendes lo urgente??

.

B. Zabbini

.

(No soy ningún pelmazo)

.

4444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

.

Bisoño Zabinni:

.

¿Cinco?...wuou…siempre desee ser un conejo-humano.

¿Me veía bien? ¿se le veía bien el culo a ella?

.

D. Malfoy

4444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

.

Mentecato Malfoy:

.

Dime dónde estas y voy a buscarte, estás mal, te acabo de decir que estabas en una escena que involucra reproducción con una sangre sucia ¿y tú me preguntas si se veían bien?...vomitivo es el calificativo que usaría yo.

A ver si te dejo las cosas claras:

Escena 1: Tú y Ella en la cama, puede ser futuro cercano.

Escena 2: Tú discutiendo con tu padre, tu madre llorando y adivina por que causa…vamos serpiente, ¿a que no adivinas?.

Escena 3: Ella llorando en un Hospital acompañada de los dos niños que no se parecen a ti…gritándote.

Escena 4: Tú y ella en la cama con cinco críos…y te ves asquerosamente feliz.

Por más esfuerzo que hice no pude ver nada del famoso orgullo Malfoy del que tanto te vanaglorias.

.

Blaise.

.

PD: ¿explícame porque estamos usando descalificativos tan AMARICONADOS?

.

44444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

.

La biblioteca de la Academia Francesa de Magia era lo más bello que había visto jamás, una nave de al menos el tamaño de ocho comedores de Hogwarts, con pinturas renacentistas en movimiento permanente al compás de música clásica que resonaba en un barullo continuo y relajante. En cinco inmensas filas hechas de estantes de madera oscurecida, quizá de dos metros de ancho y tan altas como la bóveda misma, se encontraban ordenados perfectamente tantos libros como los que solo soñó alguna vez ver.

Cada fila de libros poseía unas divertidas escaleras. Al parecer, había que subirse en ellas, susurrar el nombre del libro que se buscaba y ellas te llevaban…¡contigo arriba! A Hermione se le antojaron una especie de Taxis literarios y sonrió, feliz de poder ver tal magnificencia, respirar ese aire cargado de solemnidad y sabiduría añosa. Había vuelto a tener siete años, cuando su padre la llevo a ver el Lago de los cisnes al teatro de Londres, tenía la misma cara de boba que ahora. No es una exageración en forma alguna decir que se quedó parada, estorbando el paso de todo el mundo en la puerta de entrada de la biblioteca por más de media hora.

.

Cuando pudo salir de la visión de su paraíso personal, se dirigió al mesón de administración, y haciendo uso de su perfecto engorgio le dijo a la encargada quien era y que estaba haciendo ahí. La mujer le sonrió y con un gesto de sus manos le dijo que el lugar era todo suyo…Hermione deseó de corazón que hablara literalmente.

.

Se subió a una de esas graciosas escalerillas con el bolso colgando de su hombro se afirmó con ambas manos y dijo con voz firme uno de los títulos que le pidió revisar el _hijo de mortífago redimido que tiene un turbio y divertido sentido del humor pero que…_ok, eso fue mucho. Para su aun mayor desencanto volvió a pensar en que necesitaba un trago…y eso la asustó…_¡¿y si se convertía en una alcohólica mental?!_

.

Las próximas dos horas cierta muchacha de pelo castaño algo enmarañado con fobia no declarada a las escobas, se haría una experta en el uso y abuso de los taxis literarios, incluso llegaría a soltar una que otra carcajada cuando la escalera doblaba bruscamente en la sección de Religión antes de llegar a Ciencia Ficción. Una hora y treinta minutos después terminaría el encargo de Junior, y veinticinco minutos después de enrollar el pergamino con el trabajo finalizado, terminaría en el suelo de la esquina más alejada de la biblioteca. Por conducir a exceso de velocidad, se estampó contra otra escalera... no está de más decir que esa escalera era conducida descuidadamente por un muchacho demasiado interesado en mirar más atrás que adelante.

.

-Por favor discúlpeme señorita, estaba absolutamente distraído- reconoció el muchacho con la sonrisa más encantadora que hubiese visto. Cuando su cerebro procesó lo que el chico le decía, agradeció mentalmente a su padre por las clases de francés que le hizo tomar desde pequeña.

-No se preocupe, yo estaba absolutamente encantada por la velocidad que puede alcanzar este medio de trasporte- le sonrió de vuelta, mientras desde el suelo trataba de recoger todas las cosas de su bolso que salieron disparadas como cohetes.-

- Veinticinco kilómetros por hora- le respondió el muchacho agachándose a recoger con ella todo lo desparramado, Hermione no pudo evitar ruborizarse, el muchacho era muy atractivo y hacia semanas que un muchacho de más menos su edad se comportara educadamente con ella.

-Wuou…es decir, impresionante- no lo miremos tan raro, a Hermione no le agradaba la velocidad porque lo consideraba una tontería tratar de ir mas rápido a cualquier lugar, claro que nunca se planteó el hecho que estas maravillosas escaleras buscadoras de libros siquiera existieran…de haber sabido antes, incluso las postulaba apara ser deporte Olímpico Mágico… _¿a que no adivinan quién sería la representante de Inglaterra?._

-Pierre Doussoulin, encantado de conocer a una colega de la velociscalera- le guiño el ojo antes de pasarle el ultimo objeto que no había recogido- disculpa pero tu espejo está brillando…

-Oh, un gusto conocerte Pierre, mi nombre es Hermione Granger…disculpa pero debo contestar esta llamada – el muchacho la ayudó a ponerse de pie mientras la miraba directo a los ojos haciendo que ella mirara incomoda a cualquier sitio, implorando por una refrescante brisa de invierno.

.

Se volteó para tener mayor privacidad, pero no alcanzó a ponerse frente al espejo cuando un, al parecer, molesto rubio la miraba.

-¿Se puede saber porqué no estas haciendo lo que te pedí? ¿acaso mencioné en algún momento que podías coquetear con el primer imbécil que se te cruzara por el camino?-le siseó con frialdad, demandante y rabioso.

.

En ese instante preciso Draco Malfoy debió morderse la lengua y dejarse suicidar accidentalmente. Hermione entrecerró tanto sus ojos que solo quedaron un par de líneas adornando su cara... él no solo se pasó de la raya, sino que se atrevió a cosificarla.

-Escúchame bien claro mentecato de pacotilla, pedazo de engreído poca cosa y estúpida serpiente malintencionada, si en este momento sigues respirando es porque aun no averiguo como enviar una Imperdonable a través del espejo, pero no bien te tenga en frente…-respiró pausadamente tratando de calmarse y no hacer una escena frente a un desconocido- que te quede claro seudo-ser humano desteñido. Yo hago lo que quiero.

Claro. Transparente. Frío. Como agua de roca de la Antártica.

-Escúchame tú, bruja desaliñada y desagradablemente chillona. Si estás en este país es para ayudarme en ciertos asuntos, vienes en calidad del elfo doméstico que eres, vienes porque eres una sabelotodo que es útil para estas tareas, vienes a hacer lo que yo te pida, no a hacer vida social con nadie- la miró con el ceño fruncido- quiero que le digas a tu nuevo amiguito que se largue.

.

Un Malfoy no pierde la compostura jamás, pero Junior estaba a punto de teñir sus mejillas de rabia. Hermione le miraba en silencio a través del espejo, por Merlín bendito, _¿en qué punto de su historia las cosas habían llegado al borde de lo ridículo?, ¿en que momento ella siquiera pudo considerar que él la trataría de manera diferente a como siempre lo hizo?, ¿en que estúpido delirio creyó que Draco Malfoy podía verla como al menos un ser humano y no su mascota?_ …no, mascota no, incluso las mascotas reciben más respeto del que él le estaba demostrando en ese momento. Que demonios, _¡se tomaría ese trago!._

Con el espejo aún en su mano se volteó a ver al muchacho que aguardaba expectante, a una respetuosa distancia.

-¿Pierre?- le llamó suave, sin rastro de la frialdad con que habló minutos antes.- Serías tan amable de acompañarme a realizar unos trámites por la ciudad, verás, no soy de aquí y preferiría no estar sola…- lo miró con su mejor entrenada sonrisa de muchacha desvalida que no sabe ni conjurar un accio.

-Yo…este- el muchacho la miraba con la boca algo abierta, _¿esta muchacha hermosa me está pidiendo salir? _

-Entiendo si ya tenías compromisos previos- bajó la cabeza pareciendo abatida y ocultando una sonrisa de suficiencia que era más que evidente para el rubio al otro lado del espejo. Un rubio cabreado a más no poder en cada segundo.

-No, no, no…yo tengo el día libre, me gusta venir a la biblioteca cuando tengo tiempo libre, es mi lugar preferido la verdad…- giraba y se movía de un lado a otro mientras hablaba rápido, tratando de ocultar su sonrojo, pronto solo suspiró y dejó de dar mil vueltas en su sitio y la miró de frente- sería un placer acompañarle, señorita.

Hermione sonrió de vuelta. Honestamente, ese muchacho podía ser especial…dijo que su lugar favorito era la biblioteca, y no podía ser más perfecto para estamparle en la cara al rubio que ella no le pertenecía a nadie más que a si misma. Hermione con un gesto sencillo de su mano le indicó que terminaría su espejo-conferencia; él inclinó su cabeza en entendimiento y ella le sonrió como agradecimiento. El rubio bufó de rabia... y quizá algo más.

-Tu trabajo está hecho, voy por tus túnicas y nos veremos en la sala de traslados a las siete de la tarde, como indicó su bajeza- se inclinó suavemente frente al espejo antes de dedicarle la peor mirada que pudo encontrar en sus registros, puede que la misma con la que miraba a Lavender.

.

No esperó respuesta y metió el espejo en su bolso. Por lo mismo, nunca pudo percatarse de que además de la rabia, bien sabida en el rubio, sus ojos grises le miraban algo angustiados y tristes…pero solo algo.

.

444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

.

Ginny:

.

Te escribo desde un discreto pero maravilloso café, tiene una hermosa vista a los Campos Eliseos. Sí, estoy en París. El niñato insufrible me ha traído en calidad de elfo doméstico. Me he emancipado y junto a un bellísimo joven francés pretendo pasar una tarde medianamente perfecta.

Malfoy cree que solo puedo mirarlo a él, como si lo mirara realmente, es decir, ¡¡es Malfoy!! Se ha puesto como energúmeno porque no estaba haciendo lo que me "mandó" sino hablando con Pierre, es insufrible, egoísta, desalmado, frío, arrogante…y todos los adjetivos descalificativos que te imagines.

En fin, no quiero escribir más sobre él, te llevaré un recuerdo de Paris…ahora voy a esperar por Pierre que fue a atender una llamada por la Red Flu y tomaremos un exquisito par de capuchinos….¿me creerás que aquí, todos los magos y brujas le conocen?...es como un Harry, pero con lindo acento, y que no me recuerda al hermano que nunca tuve y que no tiene que salvar al mundo, o poner en riesgo la vida de todos los que le conocen, ni…ok, ya me entiendes, ¿no?

.

Deséame suerte.

.

Hermione.

.

4444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

Águila de plata, reportándose:

.

Objetivo: Pierre Doussoulin

.

Antecedentes:

Familiares: Hijo de Mosqueteros (sus padres tienen más medallas que la McGonagall)

Genéticos: Sangre pura, por casi 560 años.

Financieros: Extremadamente solvente.

Personales: intachables, va a la Academia y la escuela de Mosqueteros. Sólo se le han conocido dos novias y todas hablan maravillas de él…(no es humano, estoy seguro),es lo que podríamos llamar un Gry-french-doff (¿me captas la broma?...que bueno soy)

Posibilidades con Granger: TODAS, date por vencido y sálvate de mi profecía. Déjale a él los cinco niños y los cuernos, a lo mejor y los dos críos que no se parecían a ti son de él…revisare mis bolas más tarde.

.

Status del plan: tienes 30 minutos. No creo saberme tantos hechizos para dejarle permanentemente encerrado en el baño.

.

Basilisco de platino, espero recivas conforme.

.

444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

.

-Espero que se apuren con el café, se nos hace tarde.

-¿Qué diablos haces aquí, Malfoy?- la sorpresa de verle sentado frente a ella la dejó con la boca seca. Estaba elegantemente, impecable como siempre, no llevaba túnica y vestía como el mejor parisino, de impecable gris oscuro. La miraba sonriente.

-Como bien debes saber, porque eres una sabelotodo que todo lo sabe…-le dijo indiferente antes de ponerse un par de anteojos de sol de tono gris que dejaba ver sus maravillosos ojos y reclinarse sobre la mesa hasta quedar a menos de un metro de ella- eres mía…por completo…ok, casi por completo, eso demanda que estés solo conmigo…_**sólo**_ conmigo, Granger.

-Tu dejaste claro que no me querías ver hasta la tarde- le respondió enfadada, más enfadada por su desentendimiento inicial que por su acto de posesión…eso era algo que debería meditar luego, junto con lo de su alcoholismo mental.

-Pero no pensaba que saldrías detrás del primer hombre que se te pasara por delante, como una cualquier…- no alcanzo a terminar la frase cuando la pequeña mano de la chica dejó cada uno de sus dedos marcados en su mejilla, se levantó con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y salió corriendo rumbo a los Campos.

.

No llegó muy lejos, una mano se cerró fuerte alrededor de su brazo y la obligó a detenerse y voltearse. Un rubio de cara perfecta – excepto por la marca de mano en su mejilla izquierda- la miraba tras sus gafas, serio, con el ceño fruncido. Ella bajó el rostro, no le quería ver, no quería oír mas humillaciones. El día había comenzado como una promesa de cosas maravillosas y ahora…ahora todo era igual que siempre, insultos y una tristeza infinita en su corazón de la que no quería darse por enterada…pero ahí estaba, golpeando fuerte sobre su pecho.

.

-No soy una cualquiera- susurró entre lágrimas, con la vista fija en el suelo, buscando ese pedazo de corazón que parece habérsele caído.

-Lo sé- sin mediar aviso la abrazó, la sujetó fuerte contra su cuerpo, respirando sobre su cabello, tranquilizándola mientras recorría la espalda de ella con sus manos- tú eres todo lo opuesto a una cualquiera, eres…eres mía Hermione.

-Yo no le pertenezco a nadie, no soy una cosa-le dijo con rabia pero sin salirse del abrazo, por el contrario, haciéndose más a él.

-Eres mía…estás aquí- le indicó, tomando una de sus pequeñas manos y guiándola a la cabeza de él- todo el tiempo, _no te puedo_ sacar…y de aquí- le dijo llevando otra mano de la muchacha hacia su pecho- de aquí, Salazar me perdone, _**no te quiero**_ sacar…si estás ahí, mierda Granger…_eres_ _**mía**_.

.

Ella sonrió antes de besarlo como si no pudiese hacer nada mas en la vida, recorriendo sus labios finos con los propios, chocando sus narices con suaves movimientos, juntando sus frentes, sus mejillas antes de volverse a abrazar.

.

-Entonces…tú también eres mío- susurró antes de cerrar los ojos y olvidarse que eran la postal perfecta del par de enamorados con la torre Eiffel de fondo, en un Paris que no tenía nada interesante que ofrecerles, ahora que estaban el mejor lugar del mundo…sus propios brazos.

.

4444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

Fin…por hoy.

.

Go tiene celos.

Cuenta pausado, saborea cada número con recelo, los deja pasar por su mente haciendo como si no supiera de ellos, ignorándolos a sabiendas…Submit tiene opciones, el no.

La mira de reojo, de vez en cuando…de cuando en vez, la mira embobado porque no puede evitarlo, la mira angustiado porque es muy cuadrado para entender la "descuadratura" ajena.

Entonces, ella le sonríe, se acerca un poquito para poderse tocar, aunque estrese los pixeles, ella le mira feliz, que importan las demás opciones cuando ya hiciste tu elección.

¡Ella ha elegido estar a tu lado Go!...a tu lado, Go.

¡Despierta!

.

44444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

.

**Nº3 a dejado a nº2 inconsciente y en un acto de terrorismo intracraneano con repercusiones siquiátricas a decidido seguir ella con el fic. **

**¡¡Se nos acabó nuestra primavera, Praga!!...**

**¿ya adivinaron?**

.

Saludos desde nuestro extraño pero no menos hermoso Fin de Mundo

arrayan(es)


	13. Dia 81 en Inglaterra y algunos días más

.

**Declaro: Nada es mío, todo es de la Rowling…yo solo escribo porque me da puntos para sacar mi Licenciatura en Historia de la Magia…es que a Sirius le gusta que le cuente historias antes de dormir…y es prerrequisito para obtener mi Post Título en Artes a Oscuras (sí, está bien escrito).**

.

Me he retrasado mucho con este capítulo, y me molesta ser de esta manera…irresponsable, espero que el capítulo les agrade, es mi mejor forma de pedir sus excusas.

.

No tienen idea lo agradecida y honrada que estoy con sus reviews, pero como digo siempre – y lo hago honestamente- no es necesario que se molesten, son todas ustedes increíblemente amables.

.

Señoritas, aquí vamos:

tonkstar: te contara todo lo que me ha hecho sirius y luego te tienen que poner agua en los oidos; maylin93: soy una yegua, lo se, perdón; Sealiah:Blaise debería dar clases en Hogwarts, ¿no crees?, el y todas sus bolas; Xgirl1: De siseos no es el final, por Merlin que no lo es; karla: yep, yo tambien quiero un francés y a Go habrá que ponerle un ojo, se le soltaron las trenzas al cuadradito ese; tildita: no hables asi de Sirius mira que me extravie una semana entera con el en su moto!!; fiona garay: mi desperfecta prefecta, Zabinni es un sol...solo que a veces encandila, je; Ginna IsAbella Ryddle: te prometo que todo esto terminará bien, confia en Blaise; jos Black: querida mía, un honor como siempre que ud. me lea, me encanta leerte, ojala te guste el capítulo; yequita: me alegra mucho que te gustara...y bueno lo de las bolas...bien, mi mente esta algo podrida sabes...jeje; liale: creeme que te entiendo, yo me lei los cuatro libros en 10 días, amanecer me lo lei mi mal ingles hasta que me pasaron una traduccion decente, me cuentas que te parecio cuando los termines todos?; beautifly92: me alegro muuuuucho que te gustara, pero no te mueras del ataque, jeje; lagordis: que al mosquetero lo aparezco, lo aparezco...uno para todos y toos para mi; Theresitha Potter:no hay problema con que te quedes al rubio, pero a Sirius ni te acerques...jeje, feliz que te gustara el chap; marinq: y eso que aun no escribo LA escena de ceos...jejeje; malditapelirroja: gracias, eres muy amable de dejar tu parecer, yo tambien soy fans de bigdaddy; Dannia: me alegra haber dado en el clavo!!; Zedka: mil gracias, bienvenida!!...a ver que piensas de la historia entre parentesis; nessa: yo tambien adoro al cuadrado maniatico, es pariente de Sheldon, estoy segura, el de Big Bang Theory, la serie.; Salesia: de veras a mi me gustan los finales felices, aunque no lo parezca ahora...pero Zabinni sabe de que habla;P...; Almanara: sep...va a quedar la media zo...lo siento, pero que comes que adivinas querida mia??...besos y abrazos; Ahgness Black: querida mia, de siseos es solo un alto en la historia de estos dos, sinceramente, no pienso separarlos para siempre,shhh... pero no le digas a nadie; Ginebra216: feliz de entretenerte y ciertamente Aguila de plata merece su minuto de fama, ahora hay que ver que lo vea en sus bolas...jajaja; ivtacroia osnaleg: oajala te guste este capítulo, realmente me honra que pasen un buen momento con lo que escribo; Lado.Oscuro: algo de Pierre sabras aquí y no te preocupes...no dejage a ese dugce frangcesito abandognado; Maria: es todo por culpa de Sirius, desde que compro un armario para guardar escobas y lo instalo en el dormitorio no dejo de caminar por as nubes y reflejarlo en el fic...jejeje, me alegra que te guste, sinceramente; Angy Malfoy: gracias por el rev y si lees loque le he dicho al resto del clan veras que puedes hacerte un verdadero esquema de que pasará mas adelante, tenme fe!!...jeje; Mariale-26: muchas gracias!!..Go es un caso...jajaja; Edna: espera a que clone suficientes Pierre y se los envio en navidad!; rianne: tu tienes un tercer ojo no?...adoro Fly me to the moon y escuche la version que me recomendaste, me ha encantado tb, pero Frank es inigualable para mi...jeje; LeeLoo: graciassssssss!!...me encanto la idea de las cervezas, y si tienes razón...la fangoterapia será algo que pondre como tarea cuando Go se desaparezca...como hoy...jeje; Eli Granger de Malfoy: yo creo que lo que nos gusta de Malfoy es que no es perfecto... pero el si lo cree y no le importa el resto y eso lo hace perfecto...jojo, como que me enrede, saludos desde mi Fin de Mundo; BarbaraNakamura: Gracias, y no te sientas obligada, soy feliz escribiendo, ustedes solo me hacen enorgullecerme de todo esto y por eso les estoy tan agradecida!!

Ahora por sugerencia de LeeLoo (para varias, ¡mujer que buenas ideas tienes!) ...nos vamos todas a tomar cerveza a mi departamento, con mis estudis en Artes a Oscuras le saque a Rosmenta unos cuantos barriles de cerveza de mantequilla...las noches estan agradables aca en fin de mundo, asi que chicas, sirvance y discutamos esas peleas en barro que debería seguir escribiendo...ahora ¿cuantas quieren a BigDaddy peleando con Sirius en el barro? ¿es el turno de las chicas? ¿deben vengarse los muchachos por el Imperius de Pansy?...¡tanto que conversar!

.

Todo esto es posible gracias a mi weta-beta-veta Mad Aristocrat y a mis chicas PPC, no saben lo bien que hace caminar por esta vida de escombros con amigas que no dejan de sorprenderte con sus alas.

.

**"Soñar, es mi derecho."**

**(arrayan) **

.

.

444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

.

Día 81 y la semana que le siguió.

**Infartando Lechuzas**

.

444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

.

Querida Ginny:

Como te comenté durante mi corta visita a San Mungo, no hay nada de que preocuparse.

Sólo fue un accidente, y debo reconocer que mayoritariamente por causa mía. Si hubiese tenido mejores reflejos, le habría estampado mi puño en la cara al niñato de Junior y no en la pared.

Quebrarme la muñeca no dolió tanto como mi orgullo. La medibruja me dijo que todo estaría bien en un par de semanas, pero no podía esperar tanto para escribirte, así que encargué una vuela pluma para hacer más expedito el proceso.

.

Todo era maravilloso hasta que volvimos de Paris...¿lo puedes creer?, utilicé la palabra maravilloso en una oración que hacia referencia a Malfoy y a mi... sep, las cosas se me fueron de las manos, pero no puedo negar que hay algo que nos mantiene juntos...no revueltos, es extraño pero agradable.

Fue unas horas después de llegar a la Mansión. Me quedé en la pieza leyendo un libro que adquirí en el pequeño paseo que dimos por Montmatre cuando fuimos a recoger unas túnicas. El niñato estaba "buscando unos documentos de Zabinni en su habitación para devolvérselos durante el fin de semana"...y yo la ingenua, le creo. No es que me gusta andar de desconfiada por la vida, pero luego de una hora buscando documentos, debí poner atención a las señales más obvias: Slytherin - Malfoy - Preocupación por devolver algo. Así que prendí la cámara y el televisor, ¿y adivina con que me encontré? el hurón traicionero no estaba buscando ningún documento para Zabinni, ¡¡sino que se reía con él de cómo desaparecieron al pobre de Pierre!!

.

Y no es que en un par de horas me hubiese enamorado profundamente del maravilloso, guapo e increíblemente simpático Pierre como para ir y defenderle en diferido…pero ya sabes que a veces lo Gry me supera y de tanto juntarme con tu hermano me voy de golpes y luego pienso.

.

Aunque pensándolo en frío, con todos los antecedentes -que son los mismos de antes, no está mal decirlo-…bien, haría exactamente lo mismo, mejorando la parte de la puntería.

.

Me despido antes que el usar tanto esta vuelapluma me transforme en la Sketer…eso me dio miedo hasta escribirlo.

Cariños a Harry y a tu familia…casi toda tu familia.

.

Hermione.

.

444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

.

Querida Hermione:

.

No sabes como me preocupé cuando te vi en San Mungo. Creí que de tanto sexo con el Hurón albino te había dado un ataque agudo de deshidratación y exceso de endorfinas, cosa que se cura con mucho suero y una que otra anécdota triste, aunque ahora que lo pienso, las anécdotas tristes escasamente borran la sonrisa de oreja a oreja que produce tantas toneladas de ...bueno, ya me captas la idea. Pero cuando vi tu cara de "_¿cómo que no han hecho los deberes del próximo mes?" _supe que algo estaba mal. Luego vi tu mano, y escuché a la rubia supermodelo de casi cuarenta regañando a su hijo supermodelo de casi veinte que, por lo que entendí, ya la había cagado otra vez.

Estaba a punto de ir a lanzar unos cuantos mocomurcielagos de solidaridad cuando entró MacGo, que no será supermodelo pero tiene el súper poder de paralizar con la mirada...entonces, Godric me perdone, pero me escondí en el primer armario que encontré, ya sabes lo que dicen _"estudiante de medimagia que arranca sirve para conjurar otro enervate_"...luego tuve algunos problemas con el armario, y para cuando pude salir, tú ya te estabas yendo, y sólo logré entender _"estoy bien, pero no podría asegurarte lo mismo de Junior cuando pueda volver a empuñar mi varita_", entonces comprendí que tan grave no fue, porque tu genio estaba en las mismas condiciones de siempre...un asco.

Con que el francés estaba de infarto ¿he?...¿ni siquiera te dio la dirección para _lechucearle_ una carta?...bueno, si realmente vale la pena, supongo que no se quedará de brazos cruzados luego de la encerrona que le hicieron.

Harry me pide que te controles, que no quiere que te rompas la mano de nuevo…a menos que no sea lo único roto, sugiere desde el hueso de la nariz hasta el coxis - entre nos, me figuro unas formas mas placenteras y menos dolorosas, al menos para ti, de romperle el coxis al hurón, recuérdame enviarte ese libro- que si tienes tiempo te entrena y hasta te puede hacer una cicatriz como la de el, para impresionarlo –a veces creo que tanto luchar contra VoldiMoldi se le zafaron algunos tornillos-, se que él habla en serio pero mejor pensemos que lo dice en broma.

Uff... ¡que haría yo sin mi vuelapluma en estos casos!

Todos te envían saludos, TODOS, lo siento, no puedo censurar la cortesía.

Cariños a…mmm… en realidad no hay nadie a quien le quiera saludar en esa casa con algo parecido siquiera al cariño.

Cariños a ti, entonces.

Ginny.

.

444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

.

Zabini:

.

¿Dónde diablos te metiste cuando la momia de la McGonagall apareció?. Se que eres supersticioso, pero te he dicho que es vieja, y no tiene ningún pacto con el diablo. Como sea, pensé que se recocería la cabeza de lo roja que estaba. Sinceramente creo que mi madre debería ser Primer Ministro, en no más de tres frases la tenía sonriéndole... ok, no sonriéndole, pero al menos ni estaba roja ni parecía querer debutar como criminal conmigo.

.

Responde a la brevedad sopenco.

.

Malfoy

.

444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

.

Malfoy:

.

No te pediré disculpas, yo sólo me he salvado el pellejo como el buen Slytherin que soy (yo si prestaba atención a las charlas de tío Sev). A penas vi a la _pasa andante_, me metí en el primer armario que vi, tú sabes lo que me gusta hablar con mi abuela, pero sinceramente, no tengo ninguna intensión de hacerlo cara a cara...o ectoplasma a ectoplasma. Para cuando pude salir del armario ustedes ya se marchaban y bueno...Granger aun tenía una mano buena para romper.

.

No estoy para esas cosas.

.

Estaba cansado y sólo quería ir a casa, tomar un baño, fumar un habano y escuchar algo de música.

.

Pasaré por la mansión pasado mañana.

.

Blaise.

.

PD: sopenco tu abuelo.

.

444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

.

Minerva:

¿Recuerdas que te dije que pensaba romperle la cara de modelo de Calvin Klein de Malfoy? ¿no? Pues te lo digo ahora.

.

Te aseguro, que se merecía recibir el golpe.

.

Te aseguro que yo no merecía comprobar lo sólido de la pared.

.

Te aseguro que no te puedo asegurar que no le romperé la cara.

.

Lamentablemente no puedo no asegurarte que no me romperé la mano otra vez.

.

¿No te sabes algún hechizo para transfigurarme la mano en un trozo de concreto o hierro?...te aseguro usarlo con prudencia.

.

Hermione.

.

444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

.

Hermione:

.

No me asegures y no no-asegures nada.

.

¿Quién diablos es Calvin Klain? ¿algún mortífago del que no teníamos ni idea?...si es así, espero confirmación para movilizar a la Orden.

.

Si no te sabes el hechizo, no esperes que te diga que está en la página 1543 de _"Sobre Transfiguraciones y un cambio de vida", _2º edición.

.

Minerva.

.

444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

.

Minerva:

.

No te metas con Clavin Klain.

Merlín le permita larga vida hasta que se le ocurra poner de moda los boxer transparentes...y no, no es ningún mortífago, es un muggle caritativo que sólo ha mejorado la vista de las mujeres.

.

Gracias por la recomendación.

.

Hermione.

.

4444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

.

Granger:

.

Solo quiero avisarte que la pared no tiene resentimientos por el golpe.

.

Malfoy

.

4444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

.

Malfoy:

.

Que la pared sepa que me importa un cuerno si tiene o no resentimientos.

.

Granger.

.

4444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

.

Granger:

.

Se supone que eres una Gryffindor. Deberías tener en cuenta que una pared como ésta hace un gran esfuerzo al pasar por alto tu intento de homicidio.

.

Malfoy.

.

444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

.

Malfoy:

.

Soy una orgullosa Gryffindor...no un alma caritativa de Hufflepuff. Que la pared tenga claro que a la primera oportunidad que tenga no la golpearé...a ella.

.

Granger.

.

444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

.

Granger:

.

La pared no te tiene miedo, a lo mas está preocupada por que te rompas la mano de nuevo.

.

Malfoy.

.

44444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

.

Malfoy:

.

Si la pared no me tiene miedo, debería. Sé que mi varita es más eficiente que mis puños, y apenas pueda sostenerla se lo demostraré...aún así, no es necesario que se preocupe por mi mano.

.

Granger.

.

444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

.

Granger:

.

La pared tiene claro lo eficiente que eres con la varita, y en verdad que no le importa si luego le demuestras lo que sea...solo está preocupada por tu mano.

.

Malfoy

.

4444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

.

Malfoy:

.

Dile a la pared que la mano duele un poco, pero que las pociones ayudan bastante.

.

Granger.

.

4444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

.

Granger:

.

La pared dice que quizás un poco de Hierba de Sol con pelo de unicornio alivie mas rápido las molestias que las pociones que te dieron en San Mungo...puedo pasarte un poco si lo deseas.

.

Malfoy.

.

444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

.

Malfoy:

.

No gracias.

.

Granger

.

444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

.

Granger:

.

La pared insiste. No le gustaría que pasaras una mala noche por todo esto.

.

Malfoy

.

444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

.

Malfoy:

.

La pared debió pensar eso antes de hacer lo que le hizo a Pierre.

.

Granger

.

4444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

.

Granger:

.

La pared dice que lo volvería a hacer si eso significaba volver a tener esa tarde.

.

Malfoy.

.

4444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

.

Malfoy:

.

Dile a la pared que madure, que ya no es un crío. No se puede ir por la vida encerrando a magos en los baños por un estúpido ataque de celos.

.

Granger.

.

4444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

.

Draco Lucius Malfoy:

.

Hijo querido, espero que leas cuidadosamente estas líneas.

.

Como sería lógico, en un mundo ideal, la gente que vive en una misma casa discute sus asuntos en una conversación, cara a cara idealmente- puede darse la variante de hablarle a la espalda de alguien o en el caso de tu padre a un sillón- por eso me parece más que reprochable que hagas volar lechuzas de un lado de la casa al otro.

.

Espero que seas consciente que las lechuzas son animales, los animales tienen necesidades biológicas que alivian en el vuelo, ¿me sigues?

.

Si vuelvo a presenciar alguna otra necesidad de estos _simpáticos_ animalejos sobre la alfombra persa que tu tatarabuela le heredó a mi madre, sobre el Picasso del corredor del segundo piso, sobre el jarrón egipcio de Isis…puede que termine el trabajo que la Señorita Grenger falló en ejecutar ¿nos entendemos adorado retoño de mi existencia?

.

Utiliza a Midorio por Merlín, no solo sirven para patearlos y jugar tiro al blanco con ellos, ¿sabes?

.

Mamá.

.

444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

Granger:

.

No le pidas peras al olmo...aún. Sólo...sólo acepta la poción...la pared no quiere que te duela la mano o duermas mal.

.

Malfoy.

.

PD: Enviame las respuestas con Midorio o mamá nos descontará puntos a nuestras vidas.

.

444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

.

Malfoy:

.

Si le quiero pedir peras al maldito olmo...el maldito olmo tendrá que ver como me da las malditas peras...mmm, acepto la poción, la maldita mano me duele hasta para dictar la vuelapluma.

.

Granger.

.

PD: ¿tu mamá puede hacer eso?

.

444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

.

Mía:

.

¿Te duele mucho?...le daré la poción enseguida a Midorio para que te la lleve.

.

Draco

.

PD: ¡Dale un maldito tiempo al bien parecido olmo para poder conseguir las malditas peras!...no aparecen por arte de magia, ¿sabes?

PD2: Mi mamá es una Black…puede hacer lo que se proponga y cuando alguien se mete con la alfombra persa de la tatarabuela, da mas miedo que tía Bella.

.

444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

.

Junior:

.

Si quieres, la puedes venir a dejar tú...tengo ganas de dormir, y ya sabes que...me cuesta dormir...es decir...preferiría...uff.

.

Sólo dile a la pared que aún estoy molesta.

.

Dile al olmo que me alegra saber que no ha dicho que no y solo necesita tiempo...puedo ser muy paciente cuando se trata de obtener peras.

.

Hermione

.

PD: No me digas Mía.

PD2: Black, cierto, eso explica todo.

.

4444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

.

Mía:

.

Yo también preferiría dormir bien hoy.

.

La pared entiende y el olmo te agradece.

.

Draco.

.

PD: no me digas Junior.

.

444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

.

La mansión estaba en el más absoluto silencio. La noche estaba oscura, sin luna ni estrellas. Pronto llovería, no había duda, y a ellos...les daba igual.

.

Él se abraza a la cintura de ella con delicadeza, y ella le acariciaba el cabello con la mano que no tenía inmovilizada por el yeso. Él pensaba que todo era tan simple en esos momentos antes de dormirse, y deseaba de verdad que todo fuera más simple en adelante, pero lo dudaba, y cuando sentía esa duda rondar su cabeza, se apretaba más a ella. Hundía la cabeza en su pecho y cerraba los ojos con fuerza...hasta que la duda se disipaba.

.

"_A veces pesaban tanto los apellidos"_ se repetía, _"¡L__a familia es lo más importante!"_ le gritaba su cabeza una voz demasiado parecida a la de su padre...y él, quería desesperadamente ser sordo.

.

Ella trataba de entender cómo todo había girado hasta dar con esta situación. Pensaba en sus amigos, en su reprobación, en la tristeza que le causaría a Harry y a Ron...no, no quería pensar en Ron...ya no, _¿pero acaso dolería menos pensar en Draco? ¿es que acaso había alguna posibilidad que todo esto acabara bien?_

.

- Mía...me pareció ver a la Comadreja amiga tuya en San Mungo, ¿hablaste con ella?- preguntó de pronto, alejando la densidad de sus reflexiones.

-No me digas Mía...no soy una cosa, y si, Ginny estuvo en San Mungo, pero apenas la vi, se espantó de McGonagall y se metió en el primer armario que encontró. Me causó mucha risa cuando me contó...mira que Ginny no se espanta fácil.

-Curioso, Blaise también se espantó de la pasa de la McGonagall y se metió a un armario- dijo en un tono que francamente reflejaba cualquier cosa menos curiosidad.

.

-No le digas pasa a Minerva...¡Auch!- le dio un golpecito en la cabeza con la mano enyesada provocándose más dolor ella que a él- De cualquier forma, es más que curioso, ¿no crees?

.

- Mmm...-no dijo nada mas, ya tenían suficiente cosas curiosas en que pensar para olvidarse de los temas densos del futuro.

.

4444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

.

Ginevra:

.

Solo por curiosidad, ¿sólo habían suplementos médicos en el armario en el que te escondiste en San Mungo, me imagino?...

.

Cuentan las malas lenguas que había una serpiente desaparecida en San Mungo. Me preocuparía mucho que te fuera a morder y envenenar.

.

Harry se preocuparía mucho, tú sabes.

.

Hermione.

.

4444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

.

Blaise:

.

Sólo por satisfacer mi curiosidad. ¿No te habrás topado con cierta estudiante de medimagia de roja cabellera, sangre pura traicionera, novia de cara rajada y Gryffindor?

.

Al parecer, también se perdió en un armario.

.

Curioso, ¿no te parece?.

.

Draco.

.

4444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

.

En dos lugares muy diferentes, dos personas aún más diferentes arrugaron un pergamino en sus manos antes de exclamar elegantemente un sentido...

.

-¡Mierda!

.

4444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

4444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

Hasta aquí por hoy.

.

.

Lo sentimos, hoy no podemos hablar de Go, está en estos momentos ocupado con... Submit.

Solo podemos revelar que están descuadrándose y arreglando sus diferencias de la manera más civilizada que existe, una donde es requisito hablar poco.

No posee en estos momentos su rígido color azul.

No se ha quejado por no estar en su sitio…pero ha emitido quejidos.

No tiene intenciones de apurarse para que podamos contar algo de él…la verdad, creemos que se tomará todo el tiempo del mundo…sip, por las risitas que Submit que llegamos a oír desde aquí creemos que ese botoncito, hoy estará fuera de servicio.

No se preocupen si no dejan review, arrayan entiende que este es un momento especial.

Atte. La dirección de esta historia.

.

.

¿Qué les parecería una historia entre paréntesis sobre lo que ocurrió en el armario de San Mungo?

.

. Saludos y abrazos desde mi Fin de Mundo perfecto.

.

Arrayan(es)

.


	14. Día 99 de Música y Desnudos

**Declaro: No soy Rowling (¡menos mal!, a mi tanto dinero me da alergia) yo sólo escribo porque deseo perfeccionar mis Artes Oscuras y descubrir nuevos hechizos para espantar a tanta loca suelta que se quiere robar a MI SIRIUS…MI LUCIUS…MI SEVERUS…MI DRACO…uff…¿se dan cuenta la cantidad de trabajo que me demanda tenerlos encerrados en mi pieza?**

.

.

No me excusaré, por que no tengo nada lo suficientemente válido para que me perdonen el tremendo atraso. Contarles solamente que mi inglés está mejorando increíblemente, tengo más o menos claro mi futuro, mi relación de pareja está más sólida que nunca (me costó, pero Vegeta entendió que SIRIUS vivirá con nosotros), mi familia está mejor de salud, he leído sólo 8 libros, 32 fic (21 en inglés y casi los he entendido todos :P), he cocinado 6 platillos distintos con éxito y no he quemado la cocina ni una vez, he visto a mis amigos cara a cara y no solo por msn…en fin, no he hecho mucho.

.

Me costó escribir este capítulo, Mad Aristocrat es testigo de mis avances escasos, aun así espero que lo disfruten y si no, ¡estáis en la obligación de tirarme no solo tomates también sandias y ballenas aladas!.

.

A todos los que se han tomado el tiempo de dejarme un Review, **MIL GRACIAS**, no saben lo agradecida que me siento por su amabilidad, me disculparan que mis saludos en esta ocasión no sean individuales pero, luego de tanta demora supongo que sólo quieren leer.

.

Visiten nuestro adorado PPC, estarán en su casa, la de la fantasía.

.

"…**Bebe, danza, sueña,**

**Siente que el viento**

**Ha sido hecho para ti**

**Vive, escucha y habla**

**Usando para ello el corazón**

**Siente que la lluvia**

**Besa tu cara cuando haces el amor**

**Grita con el alma**

**Grita tan alto**

**Que de tu vida tú seas amigo**

**El único actor"...**

(Molinos de Viento, Mago de Oz)

.

44444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

.

**Día 99**

**De desnudos y Judíos**

.

444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

.

.

Si bien cada vez más las cosas parecían evolucionar de "suficiente" a "supera las expectativas" ninguno de los dos podía decir con propiedad que todo se mantendría en ese extraño, pero más que satisfactorio, camino.

Sí, había sentimientos involucrados, Junior los había admitido de cierta forma aquella vez en París y ella no podía menos que aceptar que dormir con él le provocaba una paz indiscutible. Podríamos decir entonces que iban por buen camino, pero ¿a dónde iban de todas formas?. Ninguno tocaba este tema, lo evitaban conciente e inconcientemente, es decir, si todo era miel sobre hojuelas ¿para qué empezar a pelar la cebolla?

Su extraña rutina era deliciosa, cómoda, y desesperadamente satisfactoria. No habían preguntas incómodas, recriminaciones o cuestionamientos… pero sí los había en el fuero interno, puertas a dentro, entre ellos sus propias conciencias.

Draco pensaba que nunca se había sentido tan cómodo con alguien, no tenía que preocuparse de ocultar nada porque ella ya sabía lo peor de él, también estaba mas o menos seguro de que a pesar de no ser lo que ella quería de un hombre (ya saben, esas cualidades Potterianas) no le rechazaba, y eso sólo podía significar dos cosas, o estaba bajo un Imperius o …le quería. Esa última teoría le provocaba cosquillas en las orejas (¿les parece algo poco usual?...hey, hablamos de un Malfoy, que más quieren), y le gustaba esa sensación, le hacía sonreír como un Hufflepuff, en privado, claro está.

Hermione pensaba que estaba en un dilema, varada en la única roca que la separaba (O: a ella) de un mar de complicaciones en el que no quería sumergirse por ningún motivo, pero que la atraía como todas las cosas complicadas que suponen un reto –nuestra chica es una Gryffindor después de todo puede ser, por derecho, irracionalmente valiente- el reto era entender que eran ella y él, descartar el Síndrome de Estocolmo, tratar de encontrar su tercer ojo para figurar algún tipo de futuro plausible para esta cosa extraña que le oprimía el pecho cada vez que la consideraba, y a pesar que se parecía bastante a un ataque de asma –por lo que había leído al respecto, ¡no dudemos de su capacidad de investigación por Merlín!- le gustaba ese sofoco que le provocaba.

**444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444 **

.

-Señorita Granger, sería tan amable de dejar se suspirar o empezaré a sentir náuseas- frío, como siempre, habló Lucius Malfoy desde su verde sitial.

-¿Si sigo suspirando se vomitará encima?, porque no traigo mi cámara fotográfica conmigo para inmortalizar ese maravilloso momento- le sonrió fugazmente antes de volver sus ojos a la ventana, tras el sofá.

-Siga soñando –y que Salazar le perdone pero una suave risa se escapó de sus labios- supongo que está así porque ha sucumbido al encanto de los Malfoy.

Hermione no respondió, ¿qué podría decirle?, ni ella lo tenía claro.

-Puede que la situación sea más bien al revés…- tampoco le dejaría la última palabra.

-Por el bien de mi familia espero que no- respondió seco, agregándole un bufido de desprecio sólo para reforzar el desagrado.- usted, contra todo pronóstico, no parece ser una mujer insensata. Debe tener claro todas las implicancias del asunto, y eso… sea lo que sea que pasa entre mi hijo y usted, sólo debe limitarse al plano físico, des-obsesiónele y olvídele, punto.

-¿Tanto asco siente por los nacidos muggle?- la pregunta se escapo de sus labios sin posibilidad de poder retenerla, tenía la intuición que la respuesta podía herirla en más de una forma.

-Por supuesto, no les considero dignos de muchos de los privilegios de los que gozan en nuestro mundo, pero me refiero a un daño aún mayor –con agilidad asombrosa dejó el sillón para ubicarse a su lado junto a la ventana, debía frenar lo que sea que ocurría entre los dos jóvenes ahora antes que todo se volviera más complicado- Mi familia posee una de las líneas de sangre más antiguas y puras del mundo, nuestro orgullo radica en nuestro compromiso con la sangre, más allá del desprecio a los sangresucias, está la lealtad a mi familia, a nuestro legado. Draco lo entiende bien, él sabe que la familia está por sobre todo, incluso por sobre un encaprichamiento pasajero… son más de ocho siglos de herencia que lleva en las venas. ¿Usted puede decir lo mismo?

"_Ciertamente, no. Pero toda regla ha sido hecha para quebrarse ¿cierto? Nada es perpetuo en este mundo, por que la naturaleza no es eterna, es variante, cambiante, adaptativa"._ En el momento en que esa reflexión se hizo presente en su cabeza se detuvo con temor a contemplarla, _¿por qué pensaba en Junior rompiendo esa tradición? ¿por qué le importaba? _Para su completo desconcierto, entendió que quería decirle Lucius Malfoy, ella también creía en la importancia de la familia, Merlín era testigo de todo lo que hizo para mantener a sus padres a salvo durante la guerra, Merlín es testigo de que lo volvería a hacer sin omitir un punto, y bajo esa perspectiva, no podía declarar que el hombre a su lado se equivocaba. Podía no pensar como él, pero no podía menos que respetar el amor que profesaba a su familia y su tradición, _¿Draco pensaría igual?_...por supuesto que sí, se lo había dejado claro en más de una ocasión _… "a mi familia no la tocas"_ le siseó tiempo atrás. No podía más que sonreír con una especie de orgullo ajeno por ese muchacho que podía cargar mil defectos y que tenía a la vez esa hermosa cualidad, _¿podía ella, de cualquier forma, ponerle en la posición de renegar de esa cualidad?._ No. La respuesta la abofeteó brutalmente, hiriendo eso que no sabía bien que era, pero que sentía crecer en el pecho cada vez que pensaba en el malcriado de Draco Malfoy.

-No. Yo poseo la ligereza que obtiene el alma cuando se cría en el libre albedrío. No me malinterprete, amo a mi familia por sobre todo y daría mi vida sin vacilar un segundo por ella, pero sé que el amor es reciproco, mis padres jamás me dejarán de amar no importe las decisiones que tome- lo mejor sería guardar un prudente silencio, pero _¿no entienden que la ultima palabra no la puede tener un Sly?_

-Debo suponer entonces que sí está fantaseando con una relación con mi hijo… despierte, eso nunca va a ocurrir. Una cosa es tenerla a la fuerza en mi casa, metiendo su nariz en todas partes, incluso mantener estas discusiones en una especie de tregua, pero usted jamás podrá ser más que una intrusa, una ajena, una extraña.

Hermione no discutió un punto a la última declaración, estaba por completo de acuerdo, con todo. Miró el jardín de flores que rodeaba el exterior del invernadero y pensó en las veces que vio a la señora Narcissa de rodillas frente a sus flores, sonriente, segura, irradiando un aura diferente de la que podría esperarse de una mujer de su posición social. Hermione recordaba bien el cuidado con que trataba sus plantas, con devoción y ternura; Narcissa Malfoy irradiaba un aura de humildad, no solo frente a sus plantas, ella también se comportaba de igual manera con su marido e hijo. Una mujer con esa capacidad de anteponer a los que ama, no merece sufrir por el capricho de dos jóvenes que hasta hace un par semanas sólo querían arrancarse los ojos.

Hermione suspiró, encogió sus hombros y pareció empequeñecerse frente a su reflejo en el gran ventanal. Ella debía ser, sino igual, al menos suficientemente humilde para reconocerse fuera de lugar. Lucius tenía razón, ella era una extraña.

-_Perdida en este lugar y sin dejar rastro. Una extraña en un extraño lugar_- susurró mientras abandonaba la estancia, dejando a un hombre con el ceño fruncido, perdido en sus propios pensamientos.

.

**4444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444**

**. **

Draco fue llamado por su madre al salón de té que usualmente servía de recibidor para las - ahora - escasas amistades que pasaban por la Mansión Malfoy.

Supuso que alguien vino de visita, y su presencia era requerida como parte de la etiqueta. Despejó su cabeza de todo pensamiento concerniente a la pelo de escoba, y practicó su mejor y más encantadora sonrisa para enorgullecer a su madre. En esa actitud abrió la puerta para luego desaparecer su mejor cara y reemplazarla por lo que podríamos llamar "una tensa demostración de desconcierto".

Sentada junto a su madre, una hermosa mujer de probablemente la misma edad, hablando fluidamente con un suave acento francés. A su lado, la última persona que hubiese deseado ver en su casa, Pierre Doussoulin, sonriéndole como si el maldito hubiese descubierto un contrahechizo para el Avada.

-Draco querido, acércate, déjame que te presente a Marienne Doussoulin y su hijo Pierre- Narcisa le hablaba con una alegría inusual en ella, pero el sólo podía concentrarse en desear, de todo corazón, que el maldito francés se evaporara espontáneamente casi por arte de magia, idealmente del tipo de magia que sale de su varita cuando pronuncia un _evanesco_- Marienne y Etienne son grandes amigos nuestros, desde aquellos años en que con tu padre vivíamos en Francia. Es un gran honor, y una completa ironía, tener a nuestros queridos amigos Mosqueteros de nuevo en nuestra casa.

-Madame Marienne, un placer tener a una famosa y bella Mosquetera como usted en nuestro hogar.- con una leve inclinación Draco besó su mano y sonrió como hacía siempre que deseaba causar un infarto, espectacularmente. Con un giro algo más brusco dedicó una mirada intensa y fría al francés de sus pesadillas- Pierre.

-Draco- Pierre sabía más de lo que su encantadora presencia aparentaba. Él estaba en esa casa porque así lo había decidido, él estaba frente al hombre que estaba tras su encierro en un baño de París por mas de tres horas, frente al hombre que hizo que Hermione Granger desapareciera sin más de su vida.- encantado de verte.

Moviéndose con elegancia hacia la parte posterior del asiento de Narcissa Malfoy, el hermoso rostro de Pierre Doussoulin cobró una extraña sonrisa.

-Madame Narcissa, estoy informado de que la señorita Hermione Granger se encuentra acompañándolos por una temporada. ¿Sería demasiado atrevido si pudiese intercambiar algunas palabras con ella?, verá usted, nuestro último encuentro tuvo un sorpresivo final, y me temo que no pudimos terminar nuestra conversación adecuadamente.

El seis de agosto de 1945, en Hiroshima, Estados Unidos de Norteamérica dejó caer la primera bomba atómica sobre población humana, dando muerte a 120 mil personas, y de paso, terminando con la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Draco Malfoy quería con urgencia una de esas bombas muggles, pero su malevolencia no era tan grande para desearle la muerte a tantas personas, solo a una, el hombre que le miraba desafiante mientras preguntaba por _**su**_ pelo de escoba.

-Oh claro, enseguida le haré saber a la Señorita Granger que la buscas Pierre…-Narcissa Malfoy estaba por levantar su varita para invocar a Midorio a la sala cuando advirtió que Draco se tensaba, cubriéndose de una extraña aura. Algo pasaba entre su hijo y Pierre, no había duda, pero ¿sería prudente dejar el agua correr?.

-Madre, no te preocupes, iré por ella- Draco interrumpió los pensamientos de su madre y en tres largos pasos se dirigió a la salida. A Granger le haría bien pasar unas horas de meditación encerrada en un armario…

-Te acompaño.-sonrió Pierre mientras caminaba tras el joven Malfoy.

Increíblemente, en este peculiar caso, las declaraciones de guerra comenzaron con una demostración de cortesía, algo así como _"permítame romperle la cara" _y una respuesta de igual calibre: _"faltaba más"._En el sofá, Narcissa y Marienne se removían inquietas viendo la interacción de sus retoños. La certeza de las hostilidades entre ambos las ponía en estado de alerta, dispuestas a saltarle encima al que osara tocarle un pelo a sus "pequeños", pero mujeres como ellas, pilares de familias con responsabilidades de siglos, manejan la situación de una manera muy diferente.

-¿Té? ¿Leche? ¿Brandy?

-Mi querida Narcissa, como extrañaba nuestras reuniones. Me parece que este reencuentro merece un delicioso té inglés con unas gotas de Brandy- la sonrisa de Marienne Doussoulin le devolvió algo de paz a Narcissa. La sonrisa y la idea de ese té ingles con algo más que unas gotas de Brandy.

.

**4444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444**

**. **

Querida Minerva:

¡¿Cómo querías que supiera que era hijo de diplomáticos?!, para mi no era más que un mocoso con escaso juicio. Tan poco es tan terrible. Hay un hechizo que revierte la situación inmediatamente, seguramente se volverá a sentar en un par de semanas. Todo el mundo puede vivir con dos traseros y una cola de camello. No hay que ser tan dramáticos.

En todo caso, el aspecto de Junior si que fue un poema, lástima que Midorio supiera como quitarle su aspecto de puercoespín con nariz de elefante, debo asegurarme que los contrahechizos de mis maldiciones sean algo más rebuscados. ¿Crees que el libro de Flouristin Barbacola, Transfiguraciones Bélicas, me sea de utilidad?

Además, si les dejo seguir con su _"intercambio de argumentos en acaloradas circunstancias" _como le llamo Pierre a ese ir y venir de maldiciones, probablemente habrían terminado por dejar el lugar reducido a polvo. Piensa que fui la varita de Merlín en medio de las tribulaciones de esta vida.

Hermione.

PD: Como ya te he repetido hasta el cansancio, ¡¡No me he vuelto Slytherin!! ¿Segura que no tienes el moño muy apretado y se te están descomponiendo las ideas?

.

**444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444**

**. **

Hermione:

A pesar de lo que tí, hoy por hoy, extraña y desagradablemente desconcertante cabecita pueda pensar, maldecir a la gente para terminar una discusión no es algo que de ninguna forma se encuentre en las normas de lo aceptable, incluso de lo tolerable.

De no ser porque Marienne es una íntima amiga de la señora Malfoy, y parte del equipo de enlace de la Orden en Francia, ni yo podría sacarte de Azkaban, pequeña bruja disque la más brillante de su edad… ya lo estoy poniendo en duda. Y sabes muy bien que no me refería a las transfiguraciones que les provocaste.

Date un minuto de reflexión y dime en qué, pone atención, ¡en qué sociedad de _homo sapiens _es necesario desnudar y exponer cabeza abajo a dos jóvenes desarmados en pleno Diagon Alley!

¿Tienes idea de cuanta gente ha tenido que desmemoriar la Orden? ¿Eres consciente que George Weasly tiene fotografías a todo color y en movimiento de todo el escándalo? ¿Sabes qué me está chantajeando con venderlas como postales en su tienda, amparándose en que los miembros de la Orden no pueden desmemoriarse? ¿Tienes claro que la señorita Weasley sufrió de shock postraumático? ¿Qué el joven Potter no deja de gritarle a la señorita Weasley que él no tiene la culpa de no ser judío?- situación que no comprendo aún, por cierto- claro que no tienes idea, ¡tu sólo te dedicas a desnudar hombres y transfigurarles en quimeras!

MG.

PD1: el libro de Barbacola es un desperdicio de tiempo, prueba con Técnicas de Persuasión no Convencionales para Inefables de Margaretha Geertruida Zelle… oh, pero no tienes acceso porque es un libro clasificado, que pena…¡¡¡quizá cuando te levante tu detención de tres semanas a mi biblioteca personal puedas pedirlo!!! Sí señorita, aún puedo mandarte detención y castigarte, asúmelo, podrás haber dejado Hogwarts pero siempre serás mi alumna.

PD2: debieras probar usar un moño apretado, claro, si logras domar esa palmera que tienes por cabellera. Sabes perfectamente, que si te metes con mi cabello y yo me meto con el tuyo!

PD3: 50 puntos retroactivos menos para Gryffindor, ¿adivina que casa se quedó sin la copa en 1992 por tu culpa ahora?

.

**4444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444**

**. **

Distinguida profesora McGonagall:

No quisiera molestarla sabiendo todo lo que ha tenido que hacer en los últimos días pero, extrañamente mis banderines encantados de "Gryffindor Campeón 1991-1992" ahora dicen "Slytherin Campeón 1991-1992".

No quiero que piense que estoy paranoico o algo así, pero tengo la impresión de que Voldemort está detrás de todo esto.

.

Harry Potter.

PD: ¿Sería usted tan gentil de enviarme un certificado que acredite que mis padres no eran judíos?. Le estaría eternamente agradecido.

.

**44444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444**

**. **

Harry:

Lo siento, he sido yo y no Voldemort el culpable de que perdiéramos retroactivamente la Copa de las Casas en 1992. MG me ha quitado 50 puntos por dejar al hurón suspendido desnudo y boca abajo en Diagon Alley. Se le pasará en unas semanas así que por el momento solo ignora los banderines. Repito, no ha sido Voldemort.

Hermione.

.

**444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444**

**. **

Hermione:

¡Wou!

Luna y yo ya hemos comprado los recuerdos del DDD (Día Del Desnudo) en la tienda de George. Disculpa que no te ayudara cuando el par se puso a pelear, pero siempre he encontrado demasiado romántico que dos hombres enfrenten sus varitas por una mujer, recordar ese día se transformará de ahora en adelante en mi escena de culebrón caribeño preferido.

Recuerdo bien cuando el hurón te tomó de la mano y te puso tras su espalda antes de enviar un _Expelliarmus_ a Pierre. Recuerdo a Pierre esquivar el hechizo, atraparte en sus brazos y lanzarle un _Tarantallegra_ a Junior, que esquivó y le dio a Harry. En ese momento me distraje un segundo para auxiliar a mi novio, el chico que derrotó a Voldemort pero que no dejaba de bailar… en fin, lo que no entiendo de todo el asunto, es porqué rayos Malfoy se puso tan increíblemente posesivo contigo y atacó a Pierre. Por la cara que puso pensé que el francés te había amenazado de muerte.

Fue más que revelador ver al hurón tan preocupado y protector contigo. La forma en que te alejaba de Pierre era tan enérgica y delicada a la vez… como si fueras su mayor tesoro… muy desconcertante, por cierto.

Abrazos y esperando pronta respuesta, comiéndome las uñas.

.

Ginny

PD: ¿La gente se puede volver Judío de un día para otro? ¿Puede Harry solamente volverse Judío o yo también debo hacerlo? ¡¿Qué me pasará a mí cuando me vuelva judía?! Harry dice que ni que de eso dependiera la 3ºcaída de Voldemort, que él no se cambiará nada de nada, ¡Con lo bonitos que se les veían ese par mientras colgaban boca abajo! Creo que haré caso de la recomendación de Luna y se lo haré yo cuando esté durmiendo. Sé que luego me lo agradecerá, se verá fantástico ¿no crees?

.

**444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444**

**. **

Querida Ginny:

Deja a Harry en paz. Creo que definitivamente no es momento para presionarlo, es una decisión muy importante, además, no necesita ser judío para realizarse el procedimiento. A lo mejor puedes usar un encantamiento de transfiguración momentánea, ve como se siente con el cambio y si ambos están conformes, proceden.

Respecto a lo del Hurón-niñato-inmaduro y mamón, no entiendo qué diablos le pasó. Había sido un paseo completamente agradable, volver a ver a Pierre fue una más que encantadora sorpresa, y la propuesta de dar una vuelta por el callejón, ir a las librerías, tomar un helado como si mi vida fuese normal, era una idea increíble. Me sorprendió que Junior tuviese tantos deseos de acompañarnos, siendo un lugar público, él siendo un Malfoy y yo… bueno, una Granger.

No fue hasta que con Pierre comenzamos a hablar de música que las cosas se volvieron algo tensas, sabes lo mucho que me gusta la música y Pierre habla mi mismo idioma, para ser un sangre pura sabe mucho del mundo muggle y yo me sentía de alguna forma, en casa.

Fue en uno de esos extraños diálogos que fuimos creando con Pierre que todo comenzó, por algún motivo llegamos a hablar del Grunge como estilo musical, su influencia y obviamente de Nirvana, de la lectura entre líneas de la más crudas de sus letras. El diálogo fue más o menos así:

- Hay mucho más que no se dice explícitamente en las letras- dije yo.

-Cierto, que tal _**Rape me***_- me dijo medio sonriendo, viéndome a los ojos. Ese era EL ejemplo de la discusión, le devolví la sonrisa en complicidad.

-¡Por supuesto!- respondí encantada con la fluidez de nuestros pensamientos.

De pronto, ¡zaz!, yo estaba tras la espalda de Malfoy y en medio de mi propio desembarco en Normandía.

Sinceramente, ¡no puedo creer que Draco se lo tomara literal!...

Te envió un abrazo a ti y Harry.

Hermione.

.

**44444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444**

**. **

Hermione:

Amiga mía, ¿quieres hacerme el favor de no meterle más ideas a Ginny en la cabeza?, maldigo la hora en que se te ocurrió dejar en cueros al hurón. Si hubiese pensado que me traería tantos disgustos con mi pelirroja favorita, no me hubiese reído las dos horas y media que me reí. Le he enviado las fotos a Ron a Rumania, dice que no ha parado de reírse aún, que cuando pare me lechuceará sus impresiones.

Espero que se le pase luego el enfado a MG. No me gustan los banderines verdes.

Abrazos.

Harry.

PD: ¿Segura que no ha sido Voldemort? Te creo capaz de decirme lo contrario solo para dejarme tranquilo.

.

**444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444**

**. **

Draco:

Cómo me he reído esta tarde con tus fotos. Impresionante.

Luego hablamos más tendidamente al respecto. Voy saliendo a ver a Pansy.

He visto en mis bolas que si no llego justo a la hora, puede que termine como te dejo Granger a ti.

Blaise.

PD: Toma una ducha, usa tu mejor perfume y cepíllate muy bien los dientes. Le pedí a Midorio que te dejara un regalo en tu velador. Cuando no sepas que hacer, sólo abre el cajón.

.

**4444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444**

**. **

Blaise:

¡¿Qué fotos?!

¿Impresionante?...obvio, es marca registrada de los Malfoy. Slytherin en cuerpo y alma.

¿Estás seguro que no se te terminó de salir el tornillo que estaba suelto en tu cabezota? ¡Yo siempre cepillo muy bien mis dientes!

Draco.

PD: Te mueres de ganas que Pansy te haga lo mismo que Granger a mi. Eres un desquiciado exhibicionista.

.

**4444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444**

**. **

Harry James Potter:

.

.

Lee atentamente: ¡NO HA SIDO VOLDEMORT!

.

.

Hermione.

.

.

**4444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444**

**. **

Luego de pedirle disculpas por tercera vez a la Señora Narcissa, Hermione se sintió menos culpable con la mujer. No es gracia alguna encontrarte a tu hijo transfigurado en quimera y sin ropa. Pero a ella sólo le había parecido gracioso, incluso había dicho que "Si los hombres se comportan como críos se merecen una respuesta igualmente infantil", seguido de un incomprensible "Era el puercoespín más mono del mundo, todo un Malfoy".

No había sido un día fácil y la peor parte estaba por venir, enfrentar a un más que molesto Draco Malfoy. Cuando llegaron a la mansión él apenas (O: si) la miró. En silencio se dirigió a la habitación -la de ella- y por el golpe que retumbó en sonido estéreo por toda la casa, intuyó que sería mejor dejarlo solo un rato. Pero ya era tarde y estaba cansada.

Su mano estaba mejor, ya no llevaba yeso, pero escribir tanta correspondencia la había dejado algo resentida. Añoraba darse un baño y acostarse, ya mañana vería como enfrentaba al mundo. Pero entre lo que uno quiere y lo que obtiene hay una gran diferencia.

La habitación era un desastre de proporciones. La primera impresión es que la furia del malcriado de Junior había lanzado todo por los aires. Una segunda mirada clarificaría que lo único que había volado por la habitación eran sus discos, todos ellos, tapizando el suelo como una alfombra persa y en medio de todo, él, con el cabello aún mal cortado, cayendo en todas direcciones sobre su rostro, su pijama negro mal arreglado, y sentado como los indios.

Draco Malfoy miraba una y otra caja de CD que Hermione poseía. No hizo movimiento alguno, observarlo era algo que al parecer debía hacer. Sus movimientos eran demasiado erráticos; lanzaba las cajas después de tomarlas, se rascaba la cabeza con una mano y con la otra cambiaba el disco en el reproductor que ella había usado en su particular batalla musical, pero no lo ponía a tocar. Hermione se preguntaba si sabría hacerlo funcionar, pensaba que si, la había visto hacerlo varias veces, y debía reconocer que Junior tenía la habilidad de aprender con facilidad lo que veía. Su actitud la desconcertó más.

Parecía perdido en sus propios pensamientos, parecía un niño pequeño tratando de entender el mundo. Ternura, desconcierto, rabia, impaciencia… todo la invadía a la vez. Todo mientras lo veía en el centro de la habitación, sumergido en su propio mundo. Sigilosamente entró en el baño, aplazar las batallas no es asunto de cobardes, sino de estrategas.

Una vez dentro de la ducha dejó que el agua caliente la envolviera y la relajara. Gota a gota sentía su piel despertar de la languidez en la que pareció sumirse en una tarde entre lechuzas, pergaminos y disculpas. Fue entonces que la oyó, clara y suave… _"Somebody calls you, you answer quite slowly, a girl with kaleidoscope eyes…"__**_

-Explícame, que no lo entiendo… cuando oigo esa parte creo que la chica de los ojos raros es Trelaway… todo es tan extraño- la voz grave de Draco la hizo dar un salto dentro de la ducha, lo sabía dentro del baño y lo sabía algo triste también. La voz de Lennon y McCartney de fondo. Hermione apoyó su frente en la pared de la ducha, cerró los ojos y trató de figurar que quería entender Junior.

Hermione Granger suspiró.

-Trata sobre una alucinación, se supone que no debes entenderla sino dentro de ese contexto. Cuando la escribieron, la banda experimentaba con muchas drogas, sin embargo, esta canción fue inspirada por el dibujo del hijo de John Lennon, el cantante de la banda.- ella no se movió de su posición, necesitaba esa ducha.

De pronto la música cesó y oyó pasos. En segundos otra inconfundible melodía llenó el lugar.

"_I see a red door and I want it painted black …No colors anymore I want them to turn black"…__***_

Hermione sonrió, al parecer el pequeño hurón estaba siguiendo un ligero patrón. Tomó el frasco de shampoo y comenzó a lavarse el cabello. Lo sintió entrar en el baño nuevamente.

-Esa es de los Stones, un clásico asociado a la guerra y las secuelas que deja en quienes combaten en una- le habló sin prisa, dándole tiempo de formular alguna pregunta.

-Esa la entendí enseguida, escuche el disco entero. Prefería hacer sonar esa antes de la que si me gustó. Me preguntaba si ponía "Under my thumb" no saldrías corriendo a golpearme o algo así- el suave sonido de su risa le alivió algo de la tensión que sentía, sonrió.

-¿Sabes?, en realidad es una canción truco. La dominante es ella…-no dijo completamente la verdad, pero tampoco era una mentira. Le agradaba la idea de aguijonearlo un poco.

-No te creo, el tipo ese es algo misógino, de seguro es un homosexual frustrado- Hermione soltó una sincera carcajada al oírlo, ciertamente los Rolling Stones le calzaban bien a Draco Malfoy, ya les había sacado la foto.- ¿Te quedarás mucho rato ahí dentro?, tengo demasiadas preguntas…

-¡Hey!...esa frase es mía- estaba segura que sería una larga e interesante noche después de todo, sólo debía _obvliarse_ selectivamente y tratar de no pelear, ya había tenido la cuota del mes.- dame un segundo y salgo enseguida.

-Tómate tu tiempo, y por Merlín, ponte el bendito acondicionador- sin avisar, metió la mano tras las puertas de cristal de la ducha y le alcanzó una enorme botella de acondicionador, la de él.- no escatimes en cantidad, por favor.

En el momento en que tomó el frasco debió lanzárselo por la cabeza o algo similar, pero sólo lo sostuvo, presa de ese pequeño momento de intimidad, uno de tantos que atesoraba en la memoria. Sacó una cantidad abundante y lo dejó actuar en su cabello, se sentía suave y olía a él. Sonrió; parecía ser el gesto de moda esa noche.

Salió enfundada en una enorme bata de toalla sobre su pijama, mientras se secaba con movimientos vigorosos el cabello. Pisaba con cuidado con sus pies desnudos, mientras esquivaba los discos sobre el suelo.

-Ahora me explico por qué tu pelo parece tener vida propia, ¡lo torturas mujer!- le gritó desde su lugar en el centro de la habitación.

-Tengo que secarlo antes de peinarlo…

-¿Según quién?, ¿un calvo?...así sólo lo destruirás, ven acá, te enseñaré como domesticarlo- con un gesto de su mano, le invitó a sentarse junto a él.- _accio cepillo para las greñas de Granger._

_-_Sin ofender Malfoy.

-No lo hago, digo la verdad, Mia. Tu cabello ni siquiera puede recibir el nombre de tal - una vez que ella se acomodó a su lado, comenzó a desenredar con cuidado mechón por mechón.- explícame porqué ese tipo se vestía como una especie de gnomo del bosque mientras cantaba _"Ch-ch-ch-ch-Changes,Turn and face the strain, Ch-ch-Changes Don't want to be a richer man"_ ***…es decir, el tipo era un tartamudo como Tonbotomb y no quería ser un hombre rico. Seriamente, mujer, los muggles tienen un grave problema…

Mientras Draco desenredaba su cabello, sumergiéndola en un estado de completa relajación, hablaba sin parar de la música que había escuchado, cambiando con su varita la música en el reproductor de Hermione e interrogándola acuciosamente sobre cada tópico. Quedó claro que Bowie no era de su agrado, y que sólo algunas cosas de esos tipos llamados Beatles valían la pena, a lo que en respuesta Hermione se mordió la lengua. Los Stones eran sus predilectos, Zeppelin y Sabath para su increíble desconcierto. Draco parecía un rockero en potencia; le dejó ir y venir entre mil discursos sobre ritmos y las cosas extrañas que ingieren los muggles para escribir esas canciones.

-Explícame sino, para qué demonios quiere una mujer una escalera que llegue al cielo, ¿qué utilidad puede tener? y más importante que todo ¡Dónde se supone que la guardará!

-Draco, eso es una expresión. La mayoría de los muggles creemos en un ser superior. Creemos que si somos buenos, cuando fallezcamos, iremos al cielo, pero siendo buenos de verdad, no comprando actos que parezcan nobles… a eso se refieren con comprar una escalera al cielo.

-Todo parece ser interpretable- el tono de voz era increíblemente serio, Hermione se incorporó y se giró para enfrentarle- yo tomé lo que dijo Pierre literal, y cuando tú le respondiste afirmativamente… yo sólo quería protegerte… yo sé que me merecía algo…

-Draco, está bien…

-Yo sólo quiero entender…sé que esto es importante para ti-era un acto que sólo podía dársele crédito presenciándolo, Draco Malfoy estaba inseguro… e increíblemente humano.

-Y lo haces lo mejor que puedes, eso es lo importante, no es fácil comprender la música muggle. Para los que no conocen la magia como nosotros, la imaginación es ilimitada- se sumergió en sus ojos platinos y respiró profundo al darse cuenta que se le había escapado el aire de los pulmones- para nosotros volar, desaparecer, nadar bajo el agua con branquialgas, transformarnos en otras personas, son hechos plausibles… para los muggles no. Por eso el arte de la música permite soñar con todo esto, por eso Lucy puede quedarse una vida viviendo en el cielo rodeada de diamantes, ¿me entiendes?

Draco apenas pestañaba mientras la veía hablarle como le hablaría a sus mejores amigos, tan perfecta en tantos sentidos. Sus orejas hormigueaban y el corazón le latía a prisa. Claro que la entendía, ahora entendía muchas cosas, como el hecho de que estaba completamente perdido por Hermione Granger.

-Seguro esto ya lo oíste varias veces, pero creo que mi precaria capacidad para ser elocuente se perdió junto con mi ropa en Diagon Alley…-con un rápido movimiento de varita puso en marcha el reproductor, apagó las luces principales y la ayudó a acomodarse entre sus brazos, apegando su pequeña espalda a su pecho.- sólo escúchalos hablar por mí…

"_If the sun refused to shine, I would still be loving you. When mountains crumble to the sea, there will still be you and me. _

_Kind woman, I give you my all, Kind woman, nothing more…_"

Hermione lo supo desde el primer acorde, desde la primera palabra cantada por Plant. No pudo contener las lágrimas, habían pasado tantas cosas y tantas faltaban por ocurrir. El camino era cada vez más incierto, y dentro de todo ese torbellino de inseguridades, una sola certeza la mantenía cuerda: ese hombre que la abrazaba, ese montón de defectos con cara de ángel, ese ser capaz de mostrar lo peor de un ser humano, era a la vez capaz de hacerla feliz de una manera que difícilmente se podía explicar. Conocía sus defectos con precisión, pero eran insignificantes cuando los enfrentaba a sus virtudes, a sus gestos, a su deseo de hacerla dichosa. Amaba a Draco Malfoy, y que Merlín y Morgana perdonaran su alma, pero estaba segura de que esa clase de amor no muere nunca, aún cuando en algunos meses más debiera partir y separar para siempre su vida de la de él, eso ya estaba decidido.

Volteó su rostro húmedo por las lágrimas y enfrentó su mirada. No era fría ni desdeñosa, sino dulce y profunda. Acarició su rostro con delicadeza y lo besó, dejó que no sólo sus labios le besaran, también cada pedazo de su alma, le besó con inseguridades, con manías, con tozudez, con esmero, con su inteligencia y sus torpezas, le besó con su mal carácter y su inocencia, le besó con cada parte de ella que la hacían un insoportable sabelotodo, le besó y no guardó nada para si misma. Le regaló su alma en un beso y fue feliz, perfecta e indiscutiblemente feliz.

Draco sintió como su cuerpo y no sólo sus orejas hormigueaban, no era un beso como cualquier otro, estaban compartiendo algo importante, algo íntimo, algo que nadie podría arrebatarles jamás. Estaban ofreciéndose mutuamente, como un todo, con lo bueno y lo menos bueno. Estaban respirando a través del otro, viviendo en el otro… Ese beso era por si mismo todo lo que podría pedirle a la vida; amar y ser amado.

Esa noche, estaban seguros, las cosas tomarían un camino muy diferente, un camino difícil, pero que si sabían caminarlo con la misma honestidad con que compartían esa danza de lenguas y labios, les deparaba el más dulce de los finales. Sólo si eran perseverantes y pacientes obtendrían su recompensa, eso era un hecho.

Robert Plant seguía cantando, pero ellos tenían su propia música. Esa noche no sólo dormirían juntos.

… "_My love is strong, with you there is no wrong, together we shall go until we die. _

_My, my, my. An inspiration is what you are to me, inspiration, look... see…"_

_. _

**44444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444**

El próximo capítulo es M en toda la impresión de la letrita aquí en FF, favor de abstenerse de leerlo si esas escenas de increíble pasión les son chocantes o desagradables. NO LO LEAN, PUEDE SER PERJUDICIAL PARA LA SALUD.

.

Hoy no hay historia de Go, esta desaparecido, se habrán dado cuenta que las cosas aquí al final de la página no son iguales, es por que el inconsciente se ha tomado media cucharada de vino tinto y se ha pescado una borrachera de proporciones, el último botón que lo vio dijo que pasaron, el y Submit, a toda velocidad subidos en un trío de pixeles mal habidos con la intención de casarse en una página web de Las Vegas. A penas tenga noticias del par de fugados, les avisaré sin falta.

.

Con un clima demasiado apocalíptico desde Fin de Mundo, un abrazo enorme a todas.

Se despide y no por mucho tiempo…

arrayan(es)

.

**Notas.**

_-"Perdida en este lugar y sin dejar rastro, una extraña en un extraño lugar__", _es parte de la canción que da nombre a este fic, Stranger in a Strange Land del grupo heav metal británico Iron Maiden.

-*Rape me: título de una canción del grupo norteamericano Nirvana, su traducción no sólo significa viólame, sino también, esclavízame.

-** Lucy in The Sky With Diamonds del grupo británico The Beatles.

-*** Paint it, Black del grupo Británico The Rolling Stones.

-**** Changes del cantante británico David Bowie.

- La última canción es una de mis favoritas de Led Zeppelin, su nombre es Thank you, parte del disco II.

La alusión a los judíos no ha sido en caso alguno con la intención de ofender, pueden interpretarla como mejor les plazca en sus cabecitas…la mía está podrida, jajaja

Disfrútenlas si tienen tiempo, son canciones que han formado el rock que conocemos hoy por hoy, siguen completamente vigentes, Britania no sólo a dado a luz excelentes escritores, no lo olviden.


	15. Día 100 Comunión

**Declaro: **Yo no soy Rowling, ninguna de mis personalidades lo es… aunque nº3 a veces se cree Lara Croft, pero nº3 es un caso patológico. Yo sólo hago esto para mejora mi dominio de maldiciones, llegar a bruja Orden de Merlín Primera clase, y vivir en pecado con Sirius Black para siempre...dentro y fuera de mi armario de escobas.

.

**Un agradecimiento muy especial a:**

**LeeLoo**: yo también le tengo cariño!!!...le parece si nos tomamos un whisky de fuego mientras vemos a Oliver Wood hacer abdominales? Gracias por el apoyo, por las palabras…por estar aquí leyéndome.

**Nice**: De siseos no es el final de este Fic, pero si es el final de esa etapa. Soy una mujer de finales felices…mmm…aunque mis one shot digan lo contrario!...jeje. Gracias Nice, como siempre, un honor que me leas.

**Xgirl1**: Ojalá puedas leer este capítulo, tu review me hizo pensar en suavizarlo, más adelante puedo hacerlos hacer warradas con contenido…jaja. Abrazos.

**Beautifly92**: tomé nota de tu recomendación…toy de cabeza leyéndola, gracias por la sugerencia la he disfrutado un montón!!!...no te imaginas como me gusta leer. Gracias por estar, inmensamente agradecida de cada rev.

**Silviota**: espero haber respondido a tiempo, y mujer…tenle fe a las bolas de Blaise!!!...jajaja. Abrazos y mil gracias.

**Fiona garay**: mi muy querida fiona, esto de ser mujeres del mundo…pobres de Shrek y Vegeta!!! Espero no defraudarte en este capítulo, tu opinión es recontra importante. Un abrazo a través de la cordillera.

**Jos Black**: mi muy admirada jos, no pude aguantarme de publicar, espero sin embargo que me apruebes, sabes lo importante que es tu opinión para mí, sinceramente. Amo el rock y el heavy metal de los 70 y principio de los 80. Que alegría que compartamos esos gustos!!! Abrazos inmensos.

**Rianne Black**: que alegría leerteee!!!...dile que gracias a Mia por el dato, ya hemos dado con los fugitivos…espero que te guste este capítulo, un abrazote y mil gracias por leerme Annie.

**Edna**: Gracias por todo el ánimo, de verdad lo aprecio un montón. Ojalá el capítulo sea de tu agrado.

: oh…ese es mi gran secreto y por el que probablemente me tirarán tomates y las chicas PPC que saben donde vivo me quemarán la casa…pero shhh…dejemos esto como nuestro secreto, vale…oh…y ten fe en esta escritora de medio pelo…jeje. Un abrazo enorme y ya no sigas adivinando mi trama!!!

**Salesia**: bella, claro que existe las ballenas aladas, viajan a través de Fin de Mundo, cuando vienen usamos paraguas de hierro y aluminio…te imaginaras una cosa de ese tamaño con problemas de digestión. Aparte, Narcisa es increíble, incluso en el verdadero libro se ve una mujer que por sobre todo es madre. Gracias por leerme!!!

**Tildita**: el próximo capítulo nos juntamos en mi departamento, tengo una sorpresa con sillón verde y todo de visita!!!..yo también la extrañaba!!!

**Embercita**: amiga querida, usted sabe más que nadie lo que me costó el capítulo anterior, gracias por darme ánimos y apoyarme en todo momento, eres increíble Daniela!!! Honrada como siempre de que me leas.

**Angy Malfoy**: lo de Blaise/Ginny lo tengo a medio camino, no se si lo suba a ff, pero si no lo hago definitivamnte se los haré llegar a todas o lo publique en PPC. Gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer mis desvaríos.

**Karix7**: amiga de mi alma, ir al concierto de Nightwish juntas fue el empujón que necesitaba para terminar el capítulo anterior, es que de tanto babear por mi adorado Thuomas me estimuló el cerebro…jaja. Gracias por todo Karen. Todo.

**Lunainvierno**: Feliz como una lombriz de que te gustara!!!...bailo al ritmo de Killer Queen…jajaja. Agradecida de que me leas.

**Ivtacroia osnaleg:** insisto con que tu nombre es un lío!!!...ya pillaré el anagrama…jejeje, ojalá te guste este capítulo y tengas edad para leerlo…oh, soné como Hermione, que miedo…jaja, abrazos.

**Liale**: gracias por leerme bonita, ojalá el capitulo esté a la altura de tus expectativas, si no, acepto tomates, melones, sandias, Sirius, Dracos…jeje. Saludos!!!

: la canción se llama Thank you, es de Zeppelin y la canta Plant, el disco es II, anda disfrútala, Zeppelin la rompe 1000, si quieres otra recomendación Wintertime Love de The Doors es bella. Ok, ya no te molesto más con mi música, un abrazo y gracias por leerme.

**Topa Lupin Black**: bienvenida a ésta, mi humilde historia, me alegra haberte causado alguna risa, esa es la idea principal. Un abrazo enorme, espero verte en nuestras tarde de té o en alguna otra reunión que incluya whisky de fuego y cerveza de mantequilla. Saludos!!

**LesLy=):** que bueno que te divirtieras, era la idea..creo…ajjaja, Bienvenida, solo dejarte una cosa en claro…Sirius Black es mío, no importa lo que digan las demás…ok, eso fue freak, pero nunca está de más…naaa…un abrazo enorme, y espero disfrutes de este capitulo, siempre y cuando cumplas con la edad mínima necesaria para leer la sarta de escenas xxx que escribí con la ayuda de los libros del Marqués de Sade…naa…broma otra vez…je.

.

**Ahora sí, capitulo M**…por Meloso. Escrito por completo por nº2, editado por nº1 porque nº3 estaba misteriosamente encerrada en el baño. Corregido por mi "weta reader": Mad Aristocrat...excepto la última parte que fue algo así como un chispaso a posteriori.

Si acompañan el capítulo con la inmejorable versión de **Fields of Gold (Sting) por Eva Cassidy**, sé que lo disfrutarán más. Búsquenle en You Tube. Confíen en mi inestable cabeza…ok, eso no sonó como quería, pero ni modo

Los tomates pueden tirarlos solo virtualmente, con tanto niño con hambre en el planeta no es bueno desperdiciar las verduras en escritoras de fic como yo.

**Sed buenas y vuelen por PPC, le hace bien al alma, lo recomienda la OMS.**

.

"_You, soft and only._

_You, lost and lonely._

_You, strange as angels._

_Dancing in the deepest oceans. Twisting in the wather. _

_You´re just like a dream. _

_Just like heaven."_

("Just Like Heaven". The Cure)

..

**444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444**

**.**

Día 100.

.

Comunión.

.

**444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444**

.

La música continuaba sonando, casi en un murmullo, o al menos eso creían. La luz seguía brillando pero ahora les parecía tenue, dorada, como un baño de caramelo. Las respiraciones iban y venían como las olas del mar, golpeándose en la boca del otro, desapareciendo con susurros. Las manos inquietas se aferraban a la ropa que los cubrían, demasiado temerosas para ir más lejos, demasiado ansiosas para darle demasiada importancia al miedo. Los ojos cerrados.

Fue Hermione quien se levantó primero, arrastrándolo con ella hacia la cama, pisando varios de los discos desparramados en el proceso, maldiciendo a la nada por el dolor en los pies. Cuando las piernas chocaron con la cama, la gravedad hizo su jugada. Ella cayó primero, él la siguió abriendo los ojos y descubriendo sus mejillas arreboladas, sus labios rojos, sus párpados cerrados, sus brazos extendidos.

-Mía...-susurró con devoción, con dudas, con esperanza.- mírame.

Quizá en otro momento habría disfrutado manteniendo los ojos cerrados y molestándole, pero no en este momento. Abrió los ojos como quien sale de un largo sueño en alguna tarde de otoño. Sus pupilas negras y titilantes la encontraron de inmediato, buscando consentimiento, buscándola.

-¿Estás segura?

-¿De qué? ¿de tí o de esto?- pregunto desafiante al verle indeciso, importante cuestión que la casa de Gryffindor sea la portadora de la valentía.- De ti estoy segura, de esto…¿te parece que lo averigüemos en el camino?

Si alguien pensó en pronunciar alguna otra palabra, incluido Draco, se habría visto interrumpido por su propia boca, presurosa por encontrar la de ella.

"_**me gusta mi cuerpo cuando está con tú  
cuerpo. Es algo tan nuevo."**_

El calor de los cuerpos sofocándolos poco a poco reclama libertad, reclama piel con piel, reclama manos temblorosas y botones inoportunos. Los dedos de él, firmes en su trabajo, sin dejar que su boca abandone la de ella, arrancan cada botón de su ojal, ansioso como niño ante el regalo más esperado de la navidad. Se detiene a intérvalos y se separa un segundo para mirarla bajo él, suave, blanca, perfecta. Reconociendo lo que antes estuvo oculto, pero ya no más.

Ella es más impaciente y no desabotona, jala, rompe, fuerza. Desliza su mano por la piel descubierta, esa piel sin imperfecciones, nívea, delicada y firme, sus músculos definidos como si se tratase de una acuarela de nervios y tendones. Recorre su pecho, sus hombros, su cuello. Acaricia su mentón antes de besarlo con ardor. Le deja retirar la parte superior de su pijama y se entrega a su mirada con algo de pudor. Él la recorre entera sin tocar nada. La mira anhelante y humilde. Ella le sonríe. ¿¡Qué valor tiene el pudor cuando se le enfrenta esa mirada!?

-No voy a desaparecer si me tocas -le sugiere burlona, cuando él sólo se dedica a contemplarla, sumido en algun trance.

-¿No lo harás?- pregunta volviendo a unir su mirada a la de ella, ¿qué encierra esa pregunta que les estremece el corazón?

-No lo haré –afirma convencida, en ese momento no concebía algo diferente.

La boca de él descendió a su pecho, susurrando cosas que sólo él entendía, acariciando la piel sinuosa de su compañera, viéndola arquearse cuando cerraba sus labios sobre sus pezones, escuchándola gemir quedamente. Podía verla en su cabeza mordiéndose la lengua, pero él quería oírla sin restricciones.

"_**Los músculos mejor y aun más los nervios, **_

_**quiero tu cuerpo, quiero lo que hace,**_

_**quiero sus modos,"**_

-No te censures –le suplicó mientras recorría los cóncavos y convexos de su torso, ascendiendo hacia el cuello, hasta rozar el lóbulo de su oreja- quiero oírte.

-Y de paso me oyen tus padres y tus vecinos- le responde burlona antes de voltearlo y ponerse sobre él, recorriéndolo como antes el hizo con ella.

-Por Merlín, mujer, dime que gritarás mi nombre- su cabeza inclinada hacia atrás, los ojos cerrados por el placer de sentirla besando y mordiendo su cuello.

-Primero silencia la habitación –sonrió mientras con calma acomodaba sus piernas al rededor de la cadera de él, disfrutando del roce de los cuerpos; lo duro y lo suave.

-Si te preocupan mis padres, probablemente estén haciendo exactamente lo mismo en su habitación- con agilidad la giró, dejándola de espaldas otra vez, pero ahora con él entre medio de sus piernas.

"_**me gusta sentir la columna  
de tu cuerpo y sus huesos**__**y la temblorosa  
firme-suavidad…"**_

Dracó presionó sus caderas a las de ella, dejándola sentirlo, arrancándole gemidos, música exquisita para sus oídos. ¡Qué el tiempo se detenga! ¡Qué el futuro no sea más, que este presente sea eterno!

Los instintos se apoderan de la razón y la doblegan. El ritmo de las caderas se encuentra inevitablemente, las piernas se separan, se recogen, se enredan. Los brazos se esfuerzan, sujetan, sostienen, acercan. Los dedos vuelan sobre la piel, pellizcan, presionan, giran, buscan desesperados todo lo nuevo, lo suave, lo tibio, lo húmedo. La respiración se interrumpe cuando las manos quieren arrancar la tela que separa el todo del casi todo.

Ella lo mira con sus mundos llamados ojos, lo obliga a recostarse, a quedarse quieto mientras lo desnuda para ella. Él le sonríe y se sonroja, porque ha estado con mujeres antes, no muchas, pero a ninguna le perteneció nada de él, y ahora llega ella y lo toma todo. Baja el pantalón de su pijama con suavidad, observándolo todo, reverenciándolo y cree no merecerla. Tira la prenda al suelo y deja que sus dedos finos y temblorosos lo reconozcan, la siente sobre los dedos de sus pies, la siente en sus pantorrillas, en sus rodillas, en sus muslos…y deja de respirar. Encuentran sus ojos, mientras ella le acaricia con devoción y necesita gritar y reír y suspirar y gemir y decirle…

-Mía.

Ella suelta una risita ahogada y se puede oír íntima, secreta. Se inclina hasta quedar sobre él, cubriéndolo con ella. Acaricia su cuello con la punta de su nariz y besa sus hombros antes de susurrarle al oído.

-Más bien…Mío, diría yo- le saca la lengua y él la mira extasiado, ¿cómo puede hacer bromas y reír en un momento así? ¿cómo puede hacerlo aún más perfecto?

Su mueca torcida sale a adornar su rostro de aristócrata, esa nariz fina y respingada, esa frente amplia, esa barbilla recta. Rueda con ella y la tiende de espalda. Él se incorpora sobre sus rodillas, sin embarazo alguno, dejándole verle. Con un gesto de sus dedos le dice que ahora es su turno. Ella levanta una ceja desafiándolo. Él arruga el ceño y entrecierra los ojos. Sin mirarla toma el borde del pantalón, recorre el espacio entre el elástico y su piel, son suavidad lo baja, poco a poco, mirando embobado cada porción expuesta, mojándose los labios al saberla a su alcance. Dejó caer la prenda junto a la suya, y sólo entonces, miró en sus ojos otra vez. Brillantes. Inmensos.

Reclinó sobre sus talones y tomó su pierna izquierda, alzándola un poco la acercó a su boca, besándole centímetro a centímetro hasta llegar a su rodilla. Luego la dejó en la cama, y con suavidad, dejó recorrer sus dedos por la otra pierna, respirando cada vez más lento a medida que ascendía en su anatomía. Sus dedos se detuvieron en sus caderas, junto a su bajo vientre. Suspiró. Con devoción, como quien reza por la vida, se inclinó y beso su centro, ahora de él. Ella acarició su cabello y sonrió con placer.

"_**que he de otra vez, otra y otra besar,**_

_**quiero besarte aquí y allí…"**_

Draco se recostó a un lado y dejó su cabeza descansar en su vientre plano, besando la piel, respirándola. Por un momento pensó que ésta sería aún una mejor forma de dormir por las noches. Pero hoy no dormirían, no hasta más tarde, y eso lo alegraba de sobremanera.

-¿Te quedarás ahí toda la noche?, Hurón, ¿seguro que no es tu primera vez y estás muerto de miedo?- Hermione quería bromear, era feliz por completo, y no le parecía mal disfrutar de un par de sonrisas aparte de sus cuerpo.

-Sí, es mi primera vez. Y sí, tengo miedo- la miró con una chispa especial en los ojos, sonriéndole de vuelta, gateando hasta quedar a su altura- nunca he hecho el amor y menos con una griffyndor…si hago algo mal ¿ruges y muerdes?

La besó sin darle tiempo de contestarle, la besó con fiereza, reclamándola, llamándola a responderle, a confirmarle su deseo. No tuvo que esperar ni un segundo antes que la mano izquierda de ella se enredara en sus cabellos, mientras la derecha trazaba un camino sinuoso hasta su cadera atrayéndolo.

-Si haces todo bien, cuenta con que rugiré y morderé- le susurró al oído antes de sentirlo completamente sobre ella. Draco respondió con algo parecido a un gruñido.

Los cuerpos se acomodaron, buscándose, rozándose con ansiedad. Dracó le separó las piernas con la suya, dejándole rodearle con su piel. La miró, esperándola, suplicando permiso para ser en ella, uno.

Hermione acarició su rostro, y levantando sus caderas, le dejó ubicarse instintivamente en su entrada. Lo sintió temblar, conteniéndose, y lo amó por eso. Le besó con la misma pasión de quien ama con locura, lo hizo olvidar su caballerosidad empujándose contra él, dejándole entrar sólo un poco, acostumbrándose al dolor que no es dolor. Otro gruñido huyo de la garganta de él; sus pupilas dilatadas la miraban ahora con el deseo primitivo de envolverse de ella. Con una sonrisa indescifrable entró en su camino de terciopelo por completo.

"_**quiero lentamente palpar, rozar el bello**_

_**de tu eléctrica piel, y aquél que nace**_

_**sobre la hendida carne…"**_

Ella arqueó su espalda dejándole ir aún más dentro. Gimió fuerte, mientras sentía como tomaba todo de ella, su alma incluida; cuando se hubo acomodado a él en ella, se fue moviendo a su ritmo, dejándole llevarla al borde de la Luna, del Cielo, y del Mar. Él no dejaba de besarla, su boca, su cuello, su pecho, cada vaivén lo hacía jadear, deleitándola con el sonido de su placer. Hermione rodeó sus caderas con sus piernas, empujándolo aún más contra ella, de alguna forma le quería aún más adentro, sabiendo que era imposible. Él quería lo mismo, empujaba cada vez más fuerte, más rápido. La sentía rodeándolo, cubriéndole por completo, y quería más ¿Es posible querer más cuando ya lo tienes todo? Sí, la necesidad de ser ella y ella él es inevitable cuando realmente se hace el amor.

"…_**Y ojos grandes migas de amor."**_

Los dos cuerpos comenzaron a temblar, sabiéndose en el borde del éxtasis. Se miraron a los ojos, sin besarse, sólo mirándose, aguardando por la rendición, ofreciéndose.

" _**y tal vez quiero el estremecimiento…"**_

Hermione gritó el nombre de Draco mientras su cuerpo se entregó al mar del más primitivo y delicioso placer. Draco la sintió temblar bajo él, alrededor de él, en él y sucumbió al orgasmo, el de su cuerpo y el de su alma. Susurrando en la más increíble, pura y completa felicidad.

-Mía…Mía…Mía…

"…_**bajo de mí a ti tan nueva."**_

**. **

**444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444**

.

La mañana de domingo era brillante, el sol de otoño cubriéndolo todo. Draco había abierto las cortinas y dejado entrar la luz, pero no volvió a la cama, se quedó de pie, junto a la ventana viendo como el cuerpo de Hermione se iluminaba entre las sábanas, no podía quitar sus ojos de ella, apenas cubierta e increíblemente hermosa. Su cabello desparramado en las almohadas, cubierta sólo desde la cadera hacia abajo, dejándole la vista de su piel, sus curvas, sus lunares. Estaba embobado con esa mujer. Aunque no lo admitiría públicamente ni bajo tortura o amenaza de un mal corte de cabello…otro más.

Verla tan indefensa, pequeña, tranquila lo llenaba de una necesidad de protegerla, de abrazarla y no dejarla ir. La noche anterior lo había cambiado todo. Draco tenía miedo, estaba aterrorizado por lo que venía de ahora en más, porque dijese lo que dijese, esto era serio. Tan serio como para replantearse ideologías y tradiciones. De alguna forma sabía que esto era lo correcto, por sobre todo, estar con ella era lo correcto.

Hermione comenzó a despertarse e instintivamente buscó el cuerpo de Draco del otro lado de la cama. Él sonrió al verla recorrer con su brazo su lugar una y otra vez. Se acercó con calma por su espalda y la besó en el hombro.

-Buenos días, Mía.- susurró antes de besar su mejilla.

-Mmm…buenos días Draco- su mano tocando su rostro, sin abrir los ojos, besó sus labios suavemente.

-¿Quieres quedarte más tiempo en la cama?- le preguntó mientras acariciaba su espalda.

-Sólo si te quedas conmigo- le sonrió- pero…no quiero dormir más.

-Wou…¿sabes que te puedes convertir en mi persona favorita?- se metió en la cama otra vez y la abrazó como había deseado desde que comenzó a contemplarla esa mañana.

-¿No lo era ya?- preguntó haciendo un puchero.

-Hay un par de pruebas que tengo que hacerte…-el beso lo interrumpió todo, y la calidez de la mañana se unió a la de ellos.

.

.

**4444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444**

.

Ese domingo, no bajaron a desayunar.

Narcisa sonrió para sí cuando vio que los puestos vacíos de su hijo y la joven Señorita Granger ni siquiera se ocuparon en el almuerzo. Un cosquilleo insistente en su corazón de madre le decía que su hijo era feliz. ¡Que se pierda la cena si quiere!

-Tendré una conversación con Draco -rugió desde su sitial en la cabecera de mesa Lucius Malfoy, Narcisa le miró con el ceño fruncido, desaprobándolo - mientras esto sólo sea algo pasajero…no me opondré Cissy, pero no pretenderás que avale semejante estupidez, tú no avalarás esto…

-Yo, mi querido Lucius, puedo pensar por mi misma- siseó como la mejor de las serpientes- mi única prioridad es la felicidad de mi hijo y la tuya…nunca lo olvides, amor.

Sin otra palabra se retiró del comedor. Caminando hacia su invernadero no solo sonreía por Draco, también reflexionaba sobre lo que venía de ahora en adelante, el Orgullo de los Malfoy era algo delicado, pero ella tenía fe. Narcisa Malfoy tenía fe en su familia, por sobre todas las cosas.

.

**444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444**

**.**

Blaise:

.

Lo que me dejaste en el velador fue más que útil, te preguntaría como diablos sabías que todo esto pasaría pero es una pérdida de tiempo, he aprendido a apreciar tus bolas…todas ellas.

Hablando de tus bolas, me harías un favor y las miras un rato a ver que pasa…ya sabes con Mía y conmigo.

.

Draco.

.

PD: ¿Dónde compraste la poción anticonceptiva? La que compro yo no tiene ese agradable sabor a menta. Gracias de nuevo, de no haberla tomado cuando me avisaste, de seguro no todo habría sido tan perfecto.

.

.

**4444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444**

**. **

Mi muy estimado y increíblemente estúpido Draco:

.

La poción no era para ti, sino para ella.

PELMAZO.

Todo mago sabe que las pociones anticonceptivas masculinas saben a mierda. Las de ellas a menta.

REPITO: PELMAZO.

Pero como veo en mis bolas que cuando leas esto te entrará un ataque de pánico, luego un ataque de pánico a Granger, luego el pánico se extenderá por todo Londres y terminará la Orden del Pajarraco en pleno en tu casa y Potter te castrará y de paso a mí, porque el pánico alcanzara a la pelirroja que se irá de boca con lo del armario y…en fin.

Como yo aprecio inmensamente mis bolas, todas, las de vidrio y las otras dos, te aviso que el efecto anticonceptivo sigue activo, claro que tendrás que tolerar un par de efectos colaterales por un par de días. ¿serás copa A o B? Lo consultaré con mis bolas.

Respira. Faltan muchos años para que los Malfoy vean nacer un mestizo en su familia.

Blaise.

PD: ¿te dije que eres un PELMAZO?

PD2: eres un PELMAZO.

.

**444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444**

.

Go ha despertado recién, Submit aun duerme.

Go piensa que casarse en una página web de Las Vegas no era lo que hubiese deseado ofrecerle a la futura madre de sus botones. El había pensado en algo como un Sitio exclusivo de Imágenes del Espacio Exterior. Algo que sólo se pudiera comparar con ella. Suspiró.

Pero ahí estaban los dos, compartiendo una cama en una casilla de correos electrónicos. Un anillo de pixeles plateados brillando en las manos de ambos. Y lo principal de todo era que, Submit sonreía mientras dormía.

Todo pudo ser diferente, mejor planeado, correcto y prolijo. Pero simplemente todo fue…perfecto.

Go sonrió.

4-4

**Nota**:

El poema que leyeron es de uno de mis poetas favoritos Edward Estlin Cummings (e.e cummings. Sí, con minúscula), "I like my body when...". Traducciones varias (aunque yo creo que la poesía es intraducible, pero yo soy algo extraña).

Hasta aquí. Un abrazo a todas las que llegaron al final. El capítulo era algo más fuerte pero al final lo deje así. Hay suficiente espacio en la Mansión Malfoy para que ese par haga lo que había planeado antes…y suficientes probabilidades de ser pillados, fotografiados y sobornados…jajaja…es broma…no, no lo es….bueno si es…que no…

Desde mi tropical y siempre verde Fin de Mundo.

Arrayan(es)


	16. Día 104 Un hombre en esos días

**Declaro**_**: Todo es de Rowling…yo sólo hago esto para algún día ser una bruja Orden de Merlín Primera Clase y canjear mis Magicpuntos por mi propia cicatriz con forma de rayo en la frente.**_

_**.**_

**1º**: En vista que me he demorado un siglo y medio en publicar, iré directo al grano y extenderé mi más sincero agradecimiento a todos quienes me han leído y han compartido un par de sonrisas conmigo, a quienes se tomaron la molestia de escribir Reviews y compartir sus pensamientos. De corazón agradecida.

**2º**: Me siento en extremo avergonzada de no estar al nivel de sus expectativas, pero créanme que trato. Este capítulo ha sido reescrito en cuatro oportunidades, he pasado desde el drama serio al culebrón telenovelesco y de ahí al capítulo con demasiada azúcar que luego de revisarlo y hacerme vomitar lo desaparecí incluso de mis archivos (por si un ataque de hormonas me tentaba a usarlo), esta publicación ha sido difícil, primero que todo porque me atacaron muchas dudas sobre el camino del fic, pero no hay problema, ya me he reconciliado conmigo misma y segundo, porque en esta vida tambaleante no siempre dispongo de una buena baranda de la que asirme y me veo forzada a priorizar. Advierto que es posible que no les agrade (a mi no me ha dejado muy conforme, lo he encontrado aburrido), pero piensen que si no lo publicaba…bien me podría demorar otro miserable mes en hacer acto de presencia. Dejemos que el río fluya y limpie todo a su paso.

**3º**:Para celebrar el comienzo del 2009 las invito a mi pensadero, verán como la pasamos de madre viendo en vivo y a todo color a Sirius, Lucius, Severus, Remus, Draco, Oliver, Harry, Blaise e incluso Ron bailándonos sensualmente al ritmo de Layla en un escenario mientras les lanzamos ropa…nah…mientras nos lanzamos nosotras. ¡Qué buenas ideas trae el 2009!

.

"_I thought I knew myself, somehow you know me more_

_I've never known this, never before_

_You're the first to make out whenever we are two_

_I don't know who I'd be if I didn't know you_

_You're so provocative, I'm so conservative_

_You're so adventurous, I'm so very cautious, combining_

_You think we would and we do, but we do, but we do, but we do…"_

.

(My same. Adele)

.

Nos leemos en la segunda estrella a la derecha, ya saben, en PPC.

.

Como siempre, proclamo: "Soñar es mi derecho".

Arrayán(es)

.

.

444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

.

Día 104

Un hombre en _esos_ días.

.

444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

.

Querida Hermione:

Sé que han sido tres meses difíciles, sé que piensas que todo esto es un sacrificio muy grande y que no mereces un pago de este tipo luego de tu contribución a la paz del Mundo Mágico. Sin embargo, no creo que nadie más que tú pudiese haber hecho esto. Siempre has fundado tu proceder en la razón, la evidencia siempre ha sustentado todos tus juicios, incluso los morales, no puedo pensar quién más sino tú podría ver en la familia Malfoy la realidad completa.

No soy una bruja fría e insensible, ni tampoco adquirí la locura de Albus junto con el cargo de Directora de Hogwarts. Sólo que ahora me veo en la obligación moral de buscar el bien en el prójimo, Albus no merecería nada menos de su sucesora. Siento que hago lo correcto al pedirte quedarte en esa casa.

Se paciente, amiga mía, cada vez falta menos para que puedas salir finalmente y para siempre de ese lugar.

Sinceramente,

Minerva.

44444444444444444444444

.

Notas Entregadas vía Midorio (NEM) producto de la injustificada represión sufrida por las lechuzas por parte de la Sra. Malfoy.

.

Mía:

¿Estás segura que no se notan?, porque yo las veo claramente sobresaliendo de mi túnica.

.

Draco.

.

44444444444444444444444

.

(NEM)

.

Draco:

Por veinteava vez. Léelo claro: NO SE NOTAN, si las ves es porque es lo único que te preocupas de andar mirando cada vez que puedes.

Además, creo recordar haberte sugerido una solución, VEINTE VECES TAMBIÉN.

Deja de importunarme. A pesar de lo que toda lógica pueda predecir, no estoy perdiendo el tiempo con tu padre.

.

Hermione.

.

44444444444444444444444

.

Zabinni :

Fíjate en tus bolas y dime hasta cuando voy a tener que soportar esta situación.

.

Malfoy.

44444444444444444444444

.

Malfoy:

Si sigo mirando mis bolas se me van a terminar gastando. Como ya te he informado en VEINTE ocasiones anteriores, se pasará en 5 días.

.

Zabinni.

PD: ¿puedo ir a vértelas?, se me hace ilusión.

.

44444444444444444444444

.

Imbécil:

Espero que cuando leas esto te imagines mi puño golpeando tus bolas y no las de vidrio.

D.M.

.

44444444444444444444444

.

Hermafrodita, al que llamábamos Draco:

No tomaré en cuenta tus desplantes. Sé que escriben tus hormonas y que en el fondo estas usando psicología inversa conmigo, como todas las chicas. Te mueres de deseo de tocar mis bolas. Pero no te preocupes, tú no me pareces en absoluto atractivo, asi que olvida cualquier fantasía que pudieses tener conmigo.

Sé que los rumores que corren sobre mí te deben poner celoso y ahora en tu condición, porqué no decirlo, bastante cachondo. Pero en serio amigo…no me gustan rubias.

Blaise, tu amigo heterosexual y bien macho…a diferencia tuya.

PD: ¿ni siquiera me puedes mandar una foto de ellas?

.

44444444444444444444444

.

Zabinni:

Vete a la mierda.

.

Malfoy.

.

44444444444444444444444

.

(NEM)

.

Granger:

Necesito ayuda para cortarme estas cosas. Pesan, cuelgan y se me ven horrendas. Si las amazonas pudieron, yo también.

.

Malfoy.

.

44444444444444444444444

.

(NEM)

.

Malfoy:

Haz lo que te dije y no te molestarán. Deja de escribir pelotudeces. Ponte el maldito sujetador.

.

HG.

44444444444444444444444

.

(NEM)

.

Madre:

Necesito tu ayuda. Creo que estas cosas llamadas sujetadores son artículos increíblemente peligrosos, casi morí asfixiado recientemente. ¿Tienes algún instructivo para poder usarlos?, además, el azul cielo no me queda bien, preferiría algo en verde almendra o verde pino con un diseño más simple y sin tanto encaje…pica, quizás en algodón sería apropiado.

.

Tu hijo varón bien macho,

.

Draco.

.

44444444444444444444444

.

(NEM)

.

Draco querido:

Sé que piensas que tu madre siempre te verá como el pequeñito de tres años que le gustaba correr desnudo por la mansión, pero lamentablemente no es así. Dejaste de ser ese niñito de tres años el día que cumpliste cuatro.

Si te pareces en una octava parte a tu padre estoy segura que el mismo día que aprendiste a engominarte el cabello descubriste como desabrochar y sacar un sujetador, por eso asumo que puedes realizar el proceso inverso y arreglártelas tú mismo.

.

Veré lo que puedo hacer para buscarte un modelo que te guste, te enviaré el catálogo de Bruja Secret y me dices luego si algo te ha gustado…que no sea una de _las_ modelos.

.

Tu madre que te adora,

.

Narcisa.

.

44444444444444444444444

.

(NEM)

.

Mía:

¿Puedes explicarme qué te lleva tanto tiempo con mi padre? Tienes cosas más importantes que atender conmigo. Yo necesito tu apoyo. Casi muero asfixiado con la tira de un sujetador. Madre cree que como soy tan bueno sacándole la ropa a las chicas tengo que tener la clarividencia de entender como se coloca, para ser honesto, vestir no es algo que hiciera por nadie. Además necesito mimos porque toda esta situación puede traumatizarme fácilmente. ¿Es que acaso no te importo ni un poco?

.

Draco.

.

44444444444444444444444

.

(NEM)

.

Hurón:

No molestes. No han pasado aún ni tres horas sin verte las…tu cara. ¡Por Merlín, compórtate como el hombre que se supone que eres!

.

Granger.

.

44444444444444444444444

.

(NEM)

Mía:

No me grites. Te leo perfectamente sin los signos de exclamación.

Ya no me quieres porque tengo pechos más grandes y bonitos que tú pero, NO ES MI CULPA. Yo lo único que pido es algo de apoyo y comprensión y ¿qué recibo a cambio? Sólo malos tratos.

Se supone que eres una griffy, compórtate como tal y ven a darme la cara si eres tan valiente. Ven y dime de frente todas las cosas feas que me escribes.

Yo creí que eras diferente, pero eres igual que todas las mujeres, sólo me quieres para eso y aquello, pero ¿sabes qué? También tengo sentimientos, es difícil ser un hombre tan bello, deseable y encantador. Lucho todos los días para que la gente no sólo vea mi belleza exterior y me juzgue mal, porque yo soy bello hasta en la disposición de mis mitocondrias ¿sabes?

Estoy cansado de tus desprecios. Si no eres capaz de estar en las buenas y las malas conmigo ya no quiero verte más.

.

DM

44444444444444444444444

.

(NEM)

Hurón:

.

Ahora entiendo porqué los chicos decían que una vez al mes necesitaban tomar vacaciones de mí, eres insoportable.

Hablaremos mas tarde.

H.G.

.

44444444444444444444444

(NEM)

Hermione Granger:

¿Chicos? ¿Qué chicos? ¿Me estás engañando con alguien? ¿Es acaso ese francés de medio pelo?

¿¡Cómo puedes hacerme esto!? Yo que me entregué a ti en cuerpo y alma y tú sólo me usaste. Mancillaste mi honra.

Maldita seas, bruja.

.

D.M

.

44444444444444444444444

.

Malfoy:

.

Estaba viendo en la T.V muggle que hay gente como tú en ese mundo y que no se avergüenzan de lo que son. Les llaman _tranvías_ o algo así…

Te lo cuento para que no te sientas mal y luego creas que no me importas.

.

Blaise.

PD: debes darle una hojeada a la revista que te mando, podrías ser famoso como ese tipo de la portada, Cheer. Macho, te verías sexy.

.

44444444444444444444444

.

Zabinni:

Vete a la mierda. Otra vez.

.

Malfoy.

.

44444444444444444444444

.

(NEM)

Mía:

No me dejes. No me abandones por ser un tranvía. Podemos superar esto si trabajamos como una pareja unida. Sé que en el fondo toda chica quiere estar con otra chica, imagínate, tendríamos lo mejor de los dos mundos. Sería algo extraño en un principio, pero nada que un buen juego de espejos no logre estimular. Te he visto mirar mis _boobies,_ y tengo la intuición femenina (prestada eso sí) de que en el fondo te mueres por tocarlas, si no me abandonas…te las regalo.

Por siempre tuyo,

Draco.

PD: puedo intentar verme como ese chico Cheer si eso te pone en mejor disposición para nuestros planes esta noche.

44444444444444444444444

.

(NEM)

Draco Malfoy:

Una nota más que traiga Midorio e interrumpa la interesante discusión que tenemos con la Srta. Sangresucia-ahora reeditada-Hija de Muggles y te desheredo.

¿Cómo pretendes que le quede claro que los sangre pura somos una casta privilegiada, si cada dos minutos parece querer destruirnos a todos con el poder de la mente?.

.

Tu Padre.

PD: Lo que sea que estés haciendo para enfurecerla de esta manera, me hace sentir profundamente orgulloso de ti.

.

44444444444444444444444

.

(NEM)

Malfoy:

Haré de cuenta de que no eres tú el que me escribe, sino la poción anticonceptivas que previno un embarazo no deseado y de paso te secó el cerebro.

Hermione.

PD: Cheer es mujer. Un "_pop_" más que el pobre Midorio tenga que hacer para entregar tus ridículas cartas y no tendrás que preocuparte por ser menos que una amazona. Te lo advierto Junior, deja en paz al pobre y esclavizado elfo o lo _"P.E.D.O. riso"._

.

44444444444444444444444

.

-En nombre de Merlín ¿Qué se supone que haces?- Hermione quería sonar disgustada, pero a duras penas podía contener la risa. Draco Malfoy estaba vestido sólo con la parte inferior de su pijama negro y vendaba afanosamente su pecho- No sabía que andar de momia por la vida estaba de moda.

Él sólo la miró disgustado sin detenerse un segundo en su afanosa tarea.

-¿Cómo que no lo sabías? Me parece que has subestimado el sensible sentido estético de la pasa de McGonagall, lleva años tratando de imponer su estilo- quería sonar sarcástico, pero no podía evitar el temblor en su voz como si fuera a quebrarse en cualquier momento, a duras penas podía retener las lágrimas.

-Oh Draco…-ella sonrió con ternura al verle tan sensible, haciendo malabares para que la venda no se soltara, apretándola con fuerza, se le notaba dolorido- no hagas eso…sólo te hará daño.

- ¿Y a ti que te importa?, seguro te has reído de mi todos estos días…anda, que más da si ahora lo haces en mi cara- de pronto la furia lo invadió, su orgullo era un asunto sensible con o sin hormonas.

Ignorando la rabia de su tono de voz, se le acercó despacio sin dejar de mirar sus bellos ojos. Cuando estuvo a su alcance, tomó la mano con la que sujetaba la venda y se la arrebató. Ante la mirada llena de extrañeza que le dirigió, ella sólo sonrió, dulce y sinceramente, como el adoraba que hiciera. Sin bajar la mirada, comenzó a deshacer el trabajo del joven, poniendo cuidado en hacerlo con toda la calma posible.

Draco miraba embobado como poco a poco la mujer frente a él le desnudaba, con una ternura que lo sobrecogía, y sabía que ese sentimiento poco tenía que ver con las hormonas.

-Las mujeres solían vendarse el pecho mucho tiempo atrás, cuando los sujetadores no existían. Algunas lo hacían para reducir el tamaño del busto, otras para mantenerse abrigadas y con todo en su lugar- con su voz de sabelotodo apenas audible, retiraba cada vuelta de tela- tú no tienes que hacer ni lo uno ni lo otro, eres un hombre…tengas senos o no, eres perfecto de cualquier forma.

-No quiero usar un sujetador- susurró apesadumbrado, herido en su sentido de masculinidad.

-Está bien, buscaremos una solución…sabes que ese tipo de cosas se me dan bien- bromeó mientras con un último giro, la tela abandonó su cuerpo y dejo a la vista las curvas ajenas a un cuerpo tan masculino. Hermione suspiró sin dejar de mirar su pecho- tienes razón…son más bonitas que las mías.

Draco la miró boquiabierto, no podía creer que ella dijera una cosa así, ni menos que pareciera tan abatida a la vez. Se dio cuenta que hablaba en serio y nada le pudo parecer más absurdo.

-Para ser tan inteligente dices muchas estupideces, Mía- con delicadeza tomó su mentón y la obligó a mirarlo, directo en esos ojos plateados- eres mil veces mas bella que cualquier mujer, y no puedo pensar en unos pechos que me provoquen tantas cosas a la vez como los tuyos…

Hermione sonrió. Podía desear sinceramente decapitarlo con una cuchara a veces sólo para que sufriera infinitamente, y en otras, como ésta, no podía pensar en quererlo más. Draco Malfoy era un montón de cosas, buenas y malas, y ella estaba empezando a quererlas todas. Con una iniciativa que sólo demostraba a la hora de alzar la mano para contestar una pregunta difícil, lo besó. Tomó sus labios en los de ella y los acarició con vehemencia, profundizando el beso poco a poco, saboreándolo como el postre de chocolate más exquisito del mundo.

Cuando la pasión se fue desbordando, besó la línea de su mandíbula, su cuello, el espacio entre su clavícula, y el hombro, y comenzó a descender por su pecho. Lo sintió tensarse, incómodo, tímido inclusive y le gustó. Tomó uno de sus pecho y le acarició como el hacía con ella, siempre pensando en que el hombre que tenía en frente no dejaba de ser él por mucho que le sobraran cosas. Draco suspiró aferrando sus manos a la cabeza de ella, olvidándose de todo, y dejándose acariciar. Todo el cúmulo de sensaciones que lo invadían lo parecían drogar, y se preguntó si ella sentiría igual con él. Sonrió. ¡Qué grado de intimidad habían logrado que de las imperfecciones sólo arrancaban más confianza!, compenetración, deseo y quizá …amor.

Pronto estuvieron en la cama, tomándose una y otra vez como si no pudiesen cansarse el uno del otro, riéndose, mirándose, susurrándose una y otra vez mil secretos.

-Te molestaría…es decir…puedo- dijo entrecortado por los besos, y dándole una mirada al tocador.

-Serás niño…venga, disfruta tu fantasía- le sonrió antes de ponerse sobre él y besarle con ternura.

Sintió como se removió para alcanzar su varita sin jamás dejar sus labios. Hermione tuvo que reconocer que era muy bueno en hechizos no verbales, porque para cuando miró hacia su alrededor, todo estaba cubierto de espejos…incluso el techo.

-Ese de ahí –dijo con un gesto hacia el espejo sobre ellos- ¿era necesario?

Arqueando una ceja, mientras sus labios rojos por la fricción le sonreían de medio lado, mostrándole el rostro del hombre más bello y sexy del que tuviera conocimiento, se limitó a decir con su acostumbrado aplomo.

-¿Y dejar la oportunidad de ver el "culo perfecto de Granger"?, nunca.

.

44444444444444444444444

.

Draco:

Ni te imaginas lo que me mostraron mis bolas. Fue la mejor película erótica de los últimos tiempos. Dos mujeres extremadamente sexys haciéndolo en una habitación llena de espejos. Macho, que casi me voy sólo mirando. Una rubia despampanante con el mejor par de pechos que en mi vida había visto y una castaña con un culo que Merlín tenga en su gloria, hasta casi mejor que el de Granger.

.

Como quisiera poder hacer grabaciones de mis visiones en bolas.

.

Blaise.

.

44444444444444444444444

.

Blaise:

.

PÚDRETE

Eres un maldito envidioso.

Y deja de mirarle el culo a Granger, ese culo tiene dueño…y más aún, deja de mirarme los pechos.

APAGA TUS BOLAS.

.

Draco.

.

44444444444444444444444

.

Cuando Blaise terminó de leer la carta sus ojos casi salían de sus cuencas, una sensación de asco lo invadió y decidió que la mejor forma de olvidarlo todo era con una o dos botellas de Whisky de Fuego, en lo posible tres.

-Me excité viéndole los pechos a Draco Malfoy- la sola vocalización de sus pensamientos lo hizo estremecerse, obligándose a bajar media botella del licor de un solo sorbo.

No era mala idea apagar sus bolas por un par de días, sólo por si las moscas. Tampoco era mala idea que una vez esté lo suficientemente ebrio llamar a Pansy para que remate con un par de _Obliates_, solo para asegurarse.

.

.

.

.

444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

Hasta aquí por hoy.

444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

.

De los atrasos de Submit.

.

Siempre era puntual a la hora de ir a trabajar, la botoncita de su vida era muy rigurosa con sus horarios. Sin embargo, las últimas semanas parecía otra, llegaba hasta tres centésimas de segundo tarde a la página a trabajar, se tomaba dos minutos más en el baño, dormía 15 minutos más cada mañana ¡Por Linux bendito!

.

Go estaba preocupado, su hermosa esposa rectangular estaba atrasada y el no podía dar crédito a un cambio tal así porque sí. Go pensó que lo mejor que podía hacer era no inquietarla con preguntas y escribirle a mamá Go por consejo.

.

Submit atrasada ¡Que el código binario lo proteja!

444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

.

Nº3 y Nº2 les envían cordialmente sus saludos, en estos momentos ninguna puede escribirles porque están ocupadas, Nº2 arrancando por su vida como si la persiguiera el diablo y Nº3 corriendo tras de ella...pero sin cachos ni tridente. La razón del altercado: el final de SISL. Yo mientras tanto, me sentaré a deleitarme con mi propia película de acción mientras preparamos unas palomitas con Nº4.

Abrazos a todos desde mi caluroso y especialmente maravilloso Fin de Mundo.

.


	17. Día 120 Sólo confía en tu corazón

.

_**Declaro: Nada es mío, todo es de Rowling. Yo solo hago esto por diversión y para ver si tengo la posibilidad de perderme en un armario con Sirius y su motocicleta por lo que debe ser un armario grande.**_

_**. **_

No me ha fatado el tiempo para escribir, no me he enfermado (muy grave) ni he tenido problemas imposibles de resolver (esos no existen, que no les digan lo contrario), si no he escrito es porque no sabía qué escribir, esa es la verdad. No soy un faro brillante a lo más una ampolleta de 30watts, por lo que cada capítulo es una pelea que tengo que hacer con mi mente dispersa, tengo que pelear los párrafos con la flojera, mi imaginación exuberante y la posibilidad de leer en vez de escribir (verán uds., puedo leer 12hrs al día sin parar y eso me hace muy feliz). No sé como pedir disculpas por mas de 5 meses sin siquiera una nota de "No he muerto, juro que voy a publicar"...pero ¿¡a quién le gusta leer tamaña tontera en una nota que debería ser un capítulo?!, solo publica y guárdate tus notas...ejem...lo siento, tengo problema con las notas, cada vez que Holofernes pone una, pues grrrr...ya ven, sé lo que se siente...mi forma de disculparme es escribiendo, supongo.

.

**Gracias por todos los reviews, creo que son un número exagerado y saben bien que no son necesarios, aun así, no puedo dejar de sonreír y sentirme infinítamente afortunada de que gente tan generosa con su tiempo me regale un poco para dejarme sus impresiones. Gracias especiales a AnrreSweets que en 22 letras me despabiló. Voy a preguntar como chuatas le puedo hacer para responder los reviews uno a uno, me parece más educado, pero como soy un ladrillo medieval en estas cosas electrónicas...a ver si Mad me da un par de clases de FF para dummies.**

**.**

Gracias a las amigas que están siempre, pero principalemte a las que saben no estar, las que anteponen tus cosas sobre las de ellas, las que aunque tienen 30 kilos de problemas en sus espaladas se lo guardan para decirte _¿Cómo estás?¿Haz visto pasar alguna Bellena voladora allá en Fin de Mundo?, _a las que te mandan un mensaje con un trozo de canción que estabas tarareando y te preguntas si no será **realmente** una bruja, las que te dicen _Buenos días_ y luego, después de un día como aquellos, tienen tiempo de decirte _Buenas noches_, las que te hacen adicta a música que en tu vida hubieses elegido oir...y sí, sé que sabes quien eres. Gracias por hacer este capítulo posible.

.

**PPC**, como ya deben saber, está preparando sus premiaciones así que **no dejen de entrar al sitio y votar**...¡me encanta esto de la democracia! Gracias especiales a Embercita que cual campanita hace que todo funcione, vamos...¡aplaudan para que campanita no desfallezca! Y para todas aquellas que se quedaron intrigadas con el asunto de el "armario" hace unos capítulos atrás, la minihistoria (que está terminada ;P) la publicaré en PPC durante la semana, no se bien que día, pero no pasa del sábado.

.

¡Nos leemos en Tweeter!

.

"** .**_**..I follow my heart**_

_**  
**__**And leave my mind to wonder**_

_**  
**__**Is this love worth**_

_**  
**__**The sacrifices I make.**"_

_. _

_(Tracy Chapman, For my lover) _

_.  
_

**444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444**

.

Día 120

Sólo confía en tu corazón.

.

**44444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444**

.

.

_**Hermione:**_

_**Ya perdí la cuenta de las veces que he hecho y deshecho esta carta…**_

_._

**4444444444444444**

.

Colibrí Sandunguero:

.

Mi posición ha sido comprometida.

Aborta misión.

Inicia protocolo de extracción de mi hermoso cuerpo.

.

Águila Real.

.

**4444444444444444**

.

Águila Real (…mis bolas):

.

Tus posiciones siempre son comprometedoras.

¿De qué misión me hablas?

¿De dónde tengo que extraer tu sobreestimado cuerpo?

.

Z.

.

Ni de coña firmo con un nombre en clave tan maricón.

.

**4444444444444444**

.

Colibrí Sandunguero:

.

¿Es que acaso estabas ebrio cuando planeamos esta jugada maestra?

Ven al punto de extracción antes que la reencarnación de Voldemort me coja.

.

Águila Real.

.

**4444444444444444**

**. **

Águila Real(mente tarado):

.

Claro que estaba ebrio, y tú y tu gemelo hiperquinético también, si mal no recuerdo.

Si la reencarnación de Voldemort con pelo es quien creo que es, ni aunque Merlín en persona me solicitara ayuda me aparezco por ahí.

Te extraeré de San Mungo.

B.

Insisto, nombres en clave maricones no uso.

.

**4444444444444444**

.

Colibrí rastrero, sandunguero y cobarde:

.

¿Por qué a San Mungo?

¿Es que acaso no confías en mis habilidades como duelista?

El punto de extracción está siendo acechado, no puedo continuar la comunicación. Alguien está cantando _"I use to love her, but I have to kill her…"_ sospecho que es una forma de amedrentamiento.

.

Águila Real.

PD: ok, nos vemos en San Mungo.

.

**4444444444444444**

**. **

**…_tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas, ordenando lo que siento, parece que ya no tengo la gama emocional de una cuchara, eso es algo bueno, ¿cierto?..._**

**_. _**

**4444444444444444**

Ginny:

Te aviso que "El hombre que nació para generarme úlceras gástricas" va camino a San Mungo.

Se lo buscó a pulso. Haz lo posible para que sufra un poco más, en nombre de los desvalidos, los pobres, los oprimidos y de tu servidora.

Acabronada nivel Voldi-5

Hermione.

.

**4444444444444444**

Hermione:

.

Dalo por hecho.

He aprendido a sacar dientes a lo muggle, con hilo y una puerta, me parece estupendo poder usar una técnica tan innovadora y a todas luces barbárica.

.

Ginny

.

PD: No es que necesite razones para hacer sufrir al hurón despigmentado pero ¿qué hizo ahora?

.

**4444444444444444**

.

Ginny:

.

Te enumero, total, el orden de los factores no podrá hacer peor al producto.

.

1.-Uso de Poción Multijugos…con uno de mis cabellos en ella.

2.-Suplantación de MI identidad con la CIA (Cita Inteligente y Amable).

3.-Le asegura a la CIA que mis intereses hacia ella son escasos porque "juego para el otro equipo".

4.-La CIA casi sucumbe por una aceituna atravesada en la garganta profunda.

.

Hermione, pasando de nivel Voldi-5 a 4

.

**4444444444444444**

.

Hermione:

.

Eso en cristiano quiere decir que luego de hacerse pasar por ti le dijo a Pierre que eres gay; Pierre casi muere por el cuesco de una aceituna de la impresión, lo descubres, despliegas toda tu capacidad de razonar, ¿y le rompes la cara a golpes?

.

Ginny

.

**4444444444444444**

.

Ginny:

.

Sip.

.

Hermione.

.

PD:Excelente capacidad de deducción, excepto porque no le he tocado la cara…con mis manos.

.

**4444444444444444**

.

Hermione:

.

Deja todo en mis manos, haré lo que toda Weasley que se precie de tal haría teniendo la oportunidad de cargarse a un Malfoy.

.

Ginny Weasley, de los Weasley que se cargan Malfoy´s.

.

**4444444444444444**

.

Zabini:

.

Necesito que te aparezcas ya en San Mungo, antes que me requisen la lechuza. Hay un pequeño y pelirrojo problema del que necesito que te encargues.

.

Malfoy

.

**4444444444444444**

.

Querido Malfoy:

.

Voy enseguida, para eso estamos los amigos.

.

Blaise.

.

**4444444444444444**

.

Blaise:

.

Ahora corres a socorrer a tu amigo ¿eh? Espero que no te desaparezcas dentro de algún armario, que necesito salir de aquí.

.

Malfoy.

.

**4444444444444444**

_._

**…_todo este tiempo ha sido más difícil de lo que pensaba, aislarme de todo no es un asunto sencillo pero… todas las cosas buenas cuestan. Lamento no haber sido capaz de darme cuenta de eso en su momento._**

.

**4444444444444444**

.

Querida Hermione:

.

Amiga, espero que cuando recibas estas líneas no estés en Azkaban por Huroncidio. No ha sido mi culpa que tu rubio platinado evadiera mi trampa, ha tenido un cómplice que me encerró en una bodega. ¿Lo puedes creer?

.

Ginny.

.

**4444444444444444**

.

Ginebra:

.

¿Otra vez? ¿Pero que tienes tú con las bodegas?...no, no quiero saber.

Gracias de todas formas por tener la intención de comportarte como toda Weasley, que teniendo la oportunidad se cargarse a un Malfoy, lo intentará, siempre y cuando, no exista una bodega, clóset o armario que se interponga.

.

Hermione.

.

**4444444444444444**

.

Hermione:

.

No me gustas cuando te aflora el sarcasmo.

.

Ginny

.

**4444444444444444**

.

Ginny:

.

No me gustas cuando te afloran las hormonas.

.

Hermione.

.

**4444444444444444**

.

Querida Minerva:

.

Primero que todo, inhala, exhala, inhala otra vez...así, muy bien. Nadie puede sostener una conversación si lo único que resuena por una parte son gritos, rebuznos y bufidos, ¿no te parece?

.

Segundo, no ha sido para tanto, por el contrario, me parece que he actuado con justa mesura. Según el consenso médico universal, todo eventualmente le crecerá de nuevo, no hay que ser alarmista. Las alteraciones en la "voz de grillo" son temporales, también los sarpullidos en las manos y las posaderas -tienes que admitir que ha sido ingenioso y increíblemente práctico ese hechizo, ¡permite rascarse ambas zonas al mismo tiempo!- con respecto a el exceso capilar en las orejas, la solución es depilar con cera, que Junior se rehúse por ser un llorica, no es mi problema. Las garras que crecieron en los dedos de los pies se caerán en un par de días ¡nadie se ha muerto por no poder usar zapatos por Merlín!

.

Tercero, las "injurias" a las que se refiere el engendro y su engendrador (paterno, la señora Narcisa solo ha pronunciado media carcajada y dos alzamientos de ceja) son a mi parecer una "justa condena", me pareció más adecuado y por el bien de este periodo de evaluación tomar cartas en el asunto en forma personal y no llevar mis descargos al Wizengamot donde estoy segura, hubiese triunfado arrolladoramente.

.

Además, sabes y sé que los Malfoy le pondrán 20 sanadores encima para dejarlo más bello y perfecto si es posible, en menos de lo que demora un hipogrifo en alzar el vuelo.

.

No exageremos. No ha sido para tanto. Pudo haber sido peor pero un armario se atravesó en el destino.

.

Y baja esa ceja, mujer, que la debes tener pegada a la coronilla para cuando termines esta carta.

.

Con cariño,

.

Hermione Granger.

.

**4444444444444444**

.

Hermione, querida:

.

Nosotras vamos a tener una conversación seria el próximo fin de semana en mi oficina, el tono de la misma será amistoso en lo posible. El punto a discutir versa sobre cierto párrafo ofrecido en tu última misiva, cito:

.

"...Para dejarlo más bello y perfecto si es posible"

.

¿¡Te dieron con una acromántula en la cabeza!? ¿¡Te tropezaste con un bundimun y te provocaste daño cerebral!? ¿¡Un puffskein te metió la lengua por la nariz y se comió tu cerebro!?

.

Minerva.

.

**4444444444444444**

.

Minerva:

.

...

.

H.G

.

**4444444444444444**

.

Malfoy:

.

Lamento no poder acompañarte a la mansión a que te terminen de asesinar, pero se me presentó algo urgente y no quiero posponerlo.

.

Z.

.

**4444444444444444**

.

Zabini:

.

¿Hay algo más importante que acompañar a tu mejor amigo a su propio funeral?

.

M.

.

**4444444444444444**

.

Malfoy:

.

Déjate de mariconadas hufflepuf y compórtate como todo el puto gryffindor que cada slytherin tiene dentro y sabe utilizar ravenclawmente en su momento.

.

B.

.

**4444444444444444**

.

Zabini:

.

Tiene que ver con ella, ¿cierto?

Cuídate las espaldas, amigo. Ella es terreno minado y sacrosanto en el Mundo Mágico.

.

M.

.

**4444444444444444**

.

_**No te escribo para pedir tu perdón, no creo tener el derecho aún para hacerlo. Debo tratar de ordenarme por dentro, ver las cosas en perspectiva y aprender a razonar…sí, lo sé, no parezco yo…**_

_._

**4444444444444444**

.

Draco miró durante varios minutos la puerta de la mansión antes de decidirse a entrar por ella. Sabía que esta vez se le había pasado la mano y que esta chiquillada le podía costar caro, pero la idea de que ella se reuniera con ese maldito francés le enervaba, la rabia lo superaba, y sólo podía pensar en que ella era de él y de nadie más.

.

Pero ahora, con la cabeza despejada ¿tenía algún derecho sobre ella? ¿podía decir que Hermione Granger era de él? No, y ese no categórico le provocaba una sensación de frío en el pecho. Ella nunca sería de él porque él era un cobarde; un cobarde egoísta que no soportaba la idea de verla con alguien más, ni hacer nada por tenerla solo para él.

.

Había algo maravilloso, perfecto y único entre los dos, algo que no había sentido en su vida y de eso estaba tan seguro como que el sol iluminaba los cielos durante el día. Sabía que eso era amor. y sabía que no tenía idea que hacer con ese concepto en su vocabulario ni en su vida. No sabía como manejar este flujo de emociones a veces contradictorias, a veces insoportables, y la mayor parte del tiempo, tranquilizadoras. No sabía comportarse, porque nadie le había enseñado como hacer para decirle a la mujer que te saca de quicio que no sabrías que hacer sin ella.

.

No quería entrar a casa. No quería enfrentarse a su mirada recriminadora, y a sus silencios acusadores. No quería tener que dormir en su dormitorio, lejos del calor de su cuerpo, pero no creía posible nada diferente esta noche.

.

No alcanzó a dejar su capa en las manos de Midorio cuando algo que quería evitar aún más que a Hermione se presentó frente a él con la mirada severa y fría. Quizás, no importaría no dormir con ella hoy, después de todo, no creía que dormiría en absoluto.

.

-Padre.

.

-Sígueme- la figura de Lucius Malfoy se encaminó altiva a la biblioteca familiar, mientras su hijo fruncía el ceño y le seguía.

.

En la biblioteca familiar sólo tenía cabida un tipo de conversaciones padre-hijo... de las que van tan profundo que remecen hasta los huesos.

.

**4444444444444444**

.

_**No voy a hacer esta carta muy larga, no porque no tenga un mundo de cosas que contarte, sino porque sé lo que te debe estar costando leerla.**_

_**Solo quiero pedir un poco de tu tiempo para leerme, y quizás, responderme si lo deseas. Quiero tener la oportunidad de ganar tu amistad otra vez…**_

.

**4444444444444444**

.

.

Hermione se levantó del sofá donde estuvo leyendo la carta, y la dejó sobre su escritorio antes de caminar hacia uno de los ventanales y correr las cortinas para ver el cielo. No había estrellas ni luna esa noche.

.

Se abrazó a si misma y apoyó la cabeza en el cristal, pues tenía que encontrar la serenidad para actuar con sabiduría.

_._

"_Todo fue tan rápido y confuso el día de hoy... todo había estado mal el día de hoy... todo debía ser diferente el día de hoy_", se sermoneaba sola, una y otra vez. Y desde que vino a parar a esta casa de locos, nada es como se supone debería y Draco…¡Merlín! Ahora era Draco y no Malfoy o Hurón o Junior cuando lo evocaba en sus pensamientos. Sabía que lo que había surgido entre ambos era algo especial y perfecto, y sabía también que el hecho que sintieran como lo hacían no cambiaría en nada la velocidad en la que los dos explotarían a la mínima provocación y eso…no es sano.

.

Era cierto como que la Luna iluminaba los cielos en las noches que Draco tenía la admirable capacidad de sacar lo mejor y lo peor de ella, aunque lamentablemente, lo peor tendía a aflorar con mayor frecuencia que lo bueno. Sin embargo, aún ahora, no podía dejar de sonreír al recordarlo todo otra vez.

.

Pero nada es simple en esta vida, y la carta sobre su escritorio lo confirmaba a todas luces.

.

.

**4444444444444444**

.

_**No voy a hacer esta carta muy larga, no porque no tenga un mundo de cosas que contarte sino porque sé lo que te debe estar costando leerla.**_

_**Solo quiero pedir un poco de tu tiempo para leerme, y quizás, responderme si lo deseas. Quiero tener la oportunidad de ganar tu amistad otra vez…**_

_**Pero, al fin y al cabo, todo esto no es más que un puñado de esperanzas escritas en un pergamino ¿cierto?**_

_**Ron.**_

.

**4444444444444444**

.

.

En la habitación de Hermione la voz de Diana Krall inundaba cada rincón, volviendo la dorada iluminación en algo vibrante y un poco melancólico…

.

"…_Never trust your dreams, when you're about to fall in love, for you're dreams may quickly fall apart.  
__.  
So if you're smart…really smart, only trust your heart…"_

.

La carta seguía sobre el escritorio y no en el basurero como juró que haría con todo lo recibiera de él.

_._

**444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444**

.

Hasta quí las transmiciones del día de hoy, espero que no extrañen a Go, porque imagínense el tiempo que hubiese tardado si me pongo a pensar en esa historia...;P.

Saludos desde mi gris y absolutamente maravilloso Fin de Mundo. Nos leemos en la semana en PPC.

.


	18. Día entre paréntesis II

_**Declaro: Todo es de Rowling yo solo sueño despierta mientras tomo prestados a sus personajes y los hago hacer lo que se me da la gana al ritmo de las teclas de mi computador…todo con el fin de ganar mi Orden de Merlín Primera Clase, como Maestra del Imperius.**_

Esto es un capítulo entre paréntesis, no porque no hubiese ocurrido, sino porque no sabía donde más ponerlo. Es un Ginny/Blaise, lo que ocurrió en el armario la primera vez que ambos desaparecieron cuando a Hermione le dio por boxear con la pared. Este capítulo sería publicado en la página de PPC, pero era absurdamente largo para un blog.

**Por cierto, no olviden ejercer su derecho cívico de elegir a sus representantes en el mejor fic de humor, yo le voy a "Cuando me di cuenta que estabas ahí"…¿y ustedes?**

Espero que lo disfruten, tiene continuación en paralelo a SISL y las iré soltando a medida que las escriba.

Por cierto, si no he respondido a sus amables y absolutamente encantadores _reviews_ no es porque sea una desagradecida (eso nunca) sino porque mi notebook murió, yo estoy de duelo y soy una floja rematada que le carga ir a los cibercafés…pero tengo fe que cuando sea el momento adecuado, todo volverá a su cause, porque todo en esta vida ocurre en consecuencia a un _**algo**_, que podemos no saber hoy…pero mañana sin lugar a duda conoceremos.

_**Roy Walker le dice a Alexandria "We´re a strange pair, aren´t we?** y no puedo dejar de pensar que nosotras también...tu sabes y yo se, cruza la calle y yo vigilo que ningún auto te haga puré en el pavimento...We are a strange pair, aren´t we?_

_Carpe Diem, mis camaradas entre las historias, mis compañeros entre las oraciones, mis amigos entre las letras._

Como siempre...

"_Somewhere in her smile she knows  
That I don't need no other lover.  
Something in her style that shows me.  
I don't want to leave her now,  
You know I believe and how.  
You're asking me will my love grow,  
I don't know, I don't know."_

(Something. The Beatles)

.

**4444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444**

Capítulo entre Paréntesis 2

"Aprendiendo a cruzar la calle"

**4444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444**

.

Los seres humanos somos algo curioso. No es ninguna novedad sino un hecho irrefutable.

.

Verán ustedes, la mayor parte del tiempo pensamos y actuamos en consecuencia con nuestros pensamientos. Como ejemplo más común, tenemos el hecho que ocurre cuando decidimos cruzar la calle; queremos llegar al otro lado así que nuestro cerebro le da la orden a nuestra espina para que mueva las piernas y caminemos a la vereda del enfrente, simple. Pero compliquemos un poco las cosas con "pero", "si es que", "y si","quizá", "aunque". ¿Qué resulta de todo eso?

Volvamos al ejemplo anterior: Queremos cruzar la calle **pero** del otro lado hay mucha gente; **si es que** tenemos suerte, la multitud no nos empujará, **y si** somos rápidos, **quizá** podremos coger un taxi, **aunque** si lo pensamos un poco más, este lado de la calle no está del todo mal…¿Ven lo que ha pasado? Queríamos cruzar la calle y no lo hicimos porque, uno no siempre actúa en consecuencia de sus pensamientos. Bien, ahora que tenemos esto aclarado, supongo que nadie se las querrá dar de juez en esta causa, y opinaremos de ella sin _juzgar_ a sus protagonistas.

.

San Mungo es un Hospital Mágico muy importante, y no sólo famoso por su participación en procesos de relevancia histórica, sino por un excelente programa de educación que permite una integración completa de los futuros medimagos desde su primer año de educación, por su renombre y porque Arthur Weasley no dejaría jamás que su pequeña hija se fuese a otro sitio, Ginny terminó como alumna del prestigioso centro medimágico. Manejar los estudios y las rondas como Asistente de medimago –nombre que reciben los estudiantes que pasan los seis primeros meses de clases intensivas- no era tan complejo como ella pensaba; si se organizaba adecuadamente tenía tiempo para casi todo, y manejaba bastante bien el enfrentarse a pacientes graves, lo que la colocó en una posición más favorable que a sus otros compañeros, y podía tomarse pequeñas atribuciones como regalarse una hora para ir a apoyar a su amiga del alma, Hermione Granger, que acababa de ingresar en el hospital por montarle pelea a una pared, con resultados nefastos para la pared y la mano de su amiga.

En eso estaba Ginny Weasley caminando por el interminable pasillo del 4º piso, donde en la mitad encontraría a su amiga y probablemente su mal genio con ella, cuando la vio venir. No piensen mal de Ginny por lo que hará a continuación, no es que no quiera a su amiga, ni que sea menos valerosa, en absoluto. Todo radica en el hecho que Ginebra Weasley le tiene un miedo supurante y recalcitrante a Minerva McGonagall; y si bien, durante sus años en Hogwarts no le quedaba otra que ponerse al pie del cañón, hoy, que puede elegir si tener que estar en presencia de la bruja que hace que se congele el infierno con solo mirarlo o correr a esconderse en el primer armario que encontrara disponible, Ginny no lo pensaría dos veces... una cosa es Minerva en una comida distendida, y otra muy diferente era la mujer que caminaba militarmente por el pasillo en dirección opuesta a la de ella para ir a intentar matar verbalmente a Malfoy Jr. Por lo que le "hizo" a la luz de sus ojos –Hermione-, gracias pero, no gracias. Vamos por ese armario.

A Blaise no le gustaban los hospitales.

Durante toda su vida paso interminables jornadas en ellos, y no porque fuera un joven enfermizo, nada mas alejado de la realidad, sino por el hecho de que sus padrastros fueran hospitalizados con regular frecuencia, y generalmente no salían por su propio pie del lugar. Blaise sentía mucho cariño por sus padrastros, pero cuando el 7º de ellos entró en el servicio de cuidados intensivos, las visitas comenzaron a ser menos agradables y a requerir mayores esfuerzos de su parte. Por eso, el hecho de tener que venir por ser un buen amigo –obligado por sus sentimientos otra vez- no era algo que alegrara en lo más mínimo su carácter.

Pero Draco Malfoy valía la incomodidad, además, siempre se puede aprovechar de mirar los uniformes ajustados y blancos impolutos de las enfermeras y ¿quién sabe? Conseguir algunos números de conexiones a Red Flu. Pero su plan cambió radicalmente cuando la vio venir por el lado opuesto del pasillo, verán, los slytherin no son cobardes sino previsores, no es falta de valor sino exceso de astucia lo que los hace aplicar la máxima _"Maniobras evasivas permiten pelear futuras batallas_" y nadie con más de dos dedos de frente va a atravesar con una, a todas luces, acabronada McGonagall; "La Pasa" como prefería llamarla él.

Esa es razón suficiente para que Blaise le pidiera disculpas mentales a su amigo y salvara su hermoso y perfecto cuerpo en el primer armario que encontró, para luego cerrarlo mágicamente con cinco bien coordinados hechizos.

Aquí tenemos a nuestros protagonistas, quienes tenían la firme convicción de hacer una cosa y terminaron haciendo una diferente porque un "_pero_" con moño apretado, mirada aguda y sombrero gigantesco, les cambio los esquemas.

.

-Oh por Merlín bendito, ¡sale de encima, bestia! –espetó con sus mejores modales nuestra pelirroja protagonista.

-¡Si no hubieses olvidado sacar tu excusa de cuerpo de mi camino no estaría encima de ti, animal! –respondió galantemente emputecido, nuestro moreno protagonista.

-Yo llegué a este armario primero, así que desaparece…¿Zabini?-como ven, Ginny es una mujer muy democrática a la hora de repartir insultos, no necesita saber a quien se los envía con tal de estar segura que se los merece.

-¿Weasley?...wuou, que bien te queda la bata blanca -vamos, no esperaban en serio que la rabia se la ganara a la testosterona…inocentes –además, yo llegué último, y según un viejo proverbio australiano: "los últimos serán los primeros" –testosterona y todo, el chico es un slytherin.

-¡Sale de aquí! –le gritó la pelirroja, mientras que con todo el cuidado posible, se levantó aplastando todas las partes blandas y delicadas que encontró.

-¡Oblígame! O mejor…figura cuales hechizos le puse a la puerta y ábrela tú misma –verán, claramente la chica había tenido todas las intenciones de provocarle el más primitivo de los dolores al levantarse, pero en realidad, hizo todo lo contrario…pero quien le va a decir ¿cierto?

-Y ¿por qué estas en este armario de todas formas? –trató de hacer conversación ligera para ocultar el hecho de que no deseaba bajo ninguna circunstancia salir al pasillo, así que haciendo uso del impresionante metro y diez centímetros cuadrados de espacio, se apoyó en la pared opuesta a la puerta.

-Podría apostar que por la misma alta, arrugada y vieja razón que tú –una vez de pie y apoyado en la puerta, no pudo evitar sonreírle al verla con su nariz levantada, tratando de hacer, de muy mala forma, un desvío en la discusión.

Sí. Ginny Weasley era lo que un hombre como Blaise Zabini llamaría un demonio con alas, con un rostro dulce, de grandes ojos almendrados, una cabellera rojo fuego, y un cuerpo que te podía enviar al infierno si se lo proponía. Pero por sobre todas las cosas atractivas, Ginny tenía algo que Blaise escasamente podía soportar…a Potter.

Blaise Zabini era lo que las chicas en Hogwarts llamaban una singularidad; extremadamente apuesto, amable, divertido y slytherin…no es algo que se vea muy a menudo; la combinación de sus ojos azules con su piel de suave tono caramelo, y su cabello largo y negro como la noche no era algo que se pudiese o quisiese ignorar. Pero Blaise tenía algo que a Ginny le desagradaba…a Parkinson.

-¿Cómo está cara-rajada? –preguntó con una mueca en los labios y la mirada divertida.

-¿Cómo está cara-de-perro? –le preguntó ella en el mismo tono.

Si bien el silencio no es algo que sea del todo desagradable cuando eres del tipo tranquilo e introvertido, sí lo es cuando tu lengua tiene vida propia y tiendes a ser un sociópata en ciertas ocasiones.

-¿Estudias medimagia? –_sí, es la hora de las preguntas evidentes, Blaise_, se sermoneó solo, pero al parecer, la muchacha no tenía intenciones de hacer ninguna acotación sarcástica al respecto.

-Si, llevo ocho meses aquí –le respondió con una dulce y honesta sonrisa que lo hizo parpadear varias veces para comprobar que no estaba imaginándosela- ¿Qué haces tú?

-Economía en la Academia Francesa –respondió evitando la mirada, no lo admitiría, pero la muchacha le ponía algo nervioso, sus ojos eran demasiado honestos para sus estándares.

-¿Vives en París? –Ginny hubiese deseado demostrar menos interés, pero le era imposible. Todo lo que tenía que ver con el país galo la excitaba.

-No, viajo todos los días…mi familia aún está sujeta a las vigilancias del Ministerio –respondió algo cohibido, no le gustaba hablar sobre eso.

-Oh pero, ¿cuándo termine la evaluación te mudarás? –sabía que las vigilancias del Ministerio sobre algunas familias era un tema delicado, y por la forma en que Blaise frunció el ceño sabía que le era incómodo de tratar; así que siguió la conversación para otro lado rápidamente.

-¿Por qué el interés? –hasta ese momento no estaba prestando atención a la conversación, sino más bien, viendo como evitar cualquier pregunta respecto a la situación familiar en la que estaba envuelto.

-Siempre he querido vivir en parís –respondió con la mirada brillante y soñadora, lo que le causó una sonrisa involuntaria.

-¿Y te quieres ir a vivir conmigo? –no pudo evitar la pregunta, de alguna forma, todo parecía distendido y fácil dentro de ese armario.

-¡No!…sólo pienso que si fuese yo, ya me habría ido a vivir allí –siguió hablando en el mismo tono soñador que le estaba empezando a gustar a Blaise.

-Y ¿por qué no decidiste estudiar allá?, la Academia tiene un excelente prestigio internacional en medicina mágica –la curiosidad es una cualidad saludable si sabes como enfocarla.

-Mis padres son algo sobre protectores…y mis hermanos y…- Ginny bufó pensando en todos los "y" que podría seguir poniendo en la oración.

-Potter es todo un paranoico…-Blaise esperaba un puñetazo o a lo menos una mirada asesina de parte de la pelirroja, pero nada de eso recibió, por el contrario, ella solo sonrió con algo parecido a una mueca en los labios, unos labios que encontró demasiado brillantes e invitadores.

-Sí…algo así. –ella le miró con una ceja alzada y él no pudo evitar preguntarse _"¿y si las cosas fueran diferentes?"_

-Quizás puedas ir por un postítulo; ya estarás mayor y no podrán detenerte –detenerla…parecía que a esa mujer pocas cosas la detendrían si deseara fervientemente algo.

-Sí, eso suena a un buen plan – Ginny se deslizó hasta sentarse en el suelo con la espalda en la pared y la cabeza gacha.

-Claro que es un buen plan, se me ocurrió a mi –el adoptó la misma posición y miró como su cabello se soltaba del moño para caer como una cascada sobre su cabeza, una tentadora cascada roja.

-Que humildad…-levantó la cabeza de golpe llevando con ella una sonrisa burlona.

-Ese es mi segundo nombre – y eso era una absoluta mentira.

-Pensé que ese era bestia –Ginny no puede evitar ser ella, no importa quien esté de interlocutor, las guarradas salen de su boca con el aire de sus pulmones.

-Ese es mi apodo en la cama –y el no puede dejar de responder guarradas con más guarradas.

-No te tires flores solo, Zabini, es de mal gusto –pero por alguna razón que no entendía bien, sabía que el no estaba siendo soberbio sino absolutamente honesto y eso la estremeció.

-Te puedo dar una muestra gratis si lo deseas; por la cara de McGonagall allá afuera, tenemos para rato –si, esa era una muy buena fantasía para poner en su lista, darle una muestra a Ginny Weasly de lo que se perdería por estar con Potter…_Y eso, ¿de donde salió, Blaise?_

-Nada de muestras gratis –pero la idea ya se había quedado en su cabeza y a pesar suyo…no le desagradaba en absoluto.

-Entonces te cobro –una sonrisa que hizo desfilar sus perfectos dientes se instaló en su rostro quitándole el aliento a la pelirroja.

-No gracias –alcanzó a murmurar sin saber si el se habría dado cuenta de su turbación.

-Tú te lo pierdes, estas oportunidades no se dan todas las veces en la vida –_si Blaise, esto nunca más volverá a ocurrir ¿qué harás al respecto?_

-Me imagino –_Merlín bendito, claro que me lo puedo imaginar_.

-No, en serio, ¿cuánto crees que es la probabilidad de que dos apuestos y divertidos jóvenes se encuentren encerrados en un armario de minúsculas proporciones mientras corren por sus vidas? –entrar en una discusión seria respecto a estupideces era lo mejor que podía hacer para tratar de desviar el hilo de sus propios pensamientos, lamentablemente no estaba dando resultado.

-Muy pocas…-suspiró, la vida tendía a hacerse camino que rara vez presentaba bifurcaciones como esta_…¿y por qué diablos lo considero siquiera?_

-Exacto, y ahora súmale a "muy pocas probabilidades" que uno de ellos, el experimentado y más bello, quiera compartir con el otro interesante información respecto al desempeño físico de elite en las buenas artes…yo diría que las probabilidades son casi imposibles, y tú las vas a rechazar _-¿y si dijese que si? ¿y si ahora mismo estuviese en mis brazos sería capaz de sobrellevarlo?_ Blaise sonrió para sí porque sabía que si esa mujer ahora mismo se le acercara y se abrazara a su cuerpo ponderar las posibilidades era lo último que haría.

-Así parece _-¿y si mandara al cuerno todo por ser libre de elegir un ahora y con él? ¿podría vivir con el recuerdo?_ Ginny suspiró y dejó escapar una vez más su libre albedrío.

-Y te dices una mujer de ciencias –y todo estalló en un colorido ramillete de risas e hipidos, la tensión de ambos se disipó como si nunca hubiese existido y todo volvió a su cause, uno extrañamente correcto.

-Eres divertido Zabini –lo miró a sus bellos ojos y sin pestañar siquiera.

-Y muy apuesto -y le guiñó seductoramente, como acostumbraba a hacer consciente e inconscientemente.

-Sí, eso también –si una cosa era Ginny Weasley, eso era ser honesta hasta la médula, además era una obviedad tan grande como que el mundo giraba entorno al sol.

-Wou…tenemos una chica honesta aquí, damas y caballeros –lo hombres machos y slytherins no se sonrojan, pero nadie iba a delatar a Blaise, ¿cierto?

-Payaso –el hecho de verle con las mejillas sonrojadas le provocó una ternura que remedió rápidamente con otra obviedad.

-Prefiero que me digas bestia –pero el flirteo no se ha desvanecido, sólo que ahora no era condicionado, sino asumido.

-Te digo como se me da la gana –y no pudo evitar sacar su lengua y mofarse de él como una niña pequeña.

-Eso…ahora dame con el látigo –movió ambas cejas rápidamente arriba y abajo mientras mordía su labio inferior y, aunque la idea era ser divertido, Ginny no pudo frenar las ganas de poner sus dientes donde los tenía él y todo estalló en risas otra vez para ella…risas de diversión y nerviosismo.

-Deja de hacerme reír…nos van a descubrir acá adentro –de pronto el lugar se hizo aún más pequeño, y las ganas de salir a dar un grito de frustración a algún lado se hizo insoportable.

-¿Con quién crees que hablas? hay un _silencius_ sobre este armario jovencita, la podría hacer gritar y nadie se enteraría –_porque realmente parece que quisiera gritar pero ¿por qué?_

-Gritar de susto – _y de una frustración que no te puedo explicar porqué…y ¡qué diablos_!- ¡Ahhhhh!

Blaise saltó en su sitio y se puso de pie en menos de un segundo para arrodillarse frente a ella, pensando que algo le había pasado, su corazón latía rápido y con fuerza, la idea de que algo malo le pasara le había drenado el alma del cuerpo como si de un dementor se tratara, sin saber que más hacer la abrazó, con algo de rudeza, puso una mano en su espalda y la otra en su cabeza, enredando sus dedos en la suave cabellera de ella, llenándose de su perfume, sintiéndola frágil en sus brazos.

-¿Qué te ha pasado?¿Estás bien? Por Merlín, háblame que me estás matando…¿Ginny? – sentía su respiración agitada y un leve temblor en su pequeño cuerpo y no pudo evitar acariciar su espalda y su cabello, le parecía que tenía un tesoro invaluable en su poder y que debía protegerlo de lo que fuera…incluso de él mismo si llegara a darse el caso.

Ginny se removió suavemente en su abrazo, no quería que le soltara y se sentía abochornada por tener una salida tan infantil al gritar porque se le dio la gana, pero ahora, rodeada de su calor y esa sensación de ser indestructible con él alrededor, simplemente no podía dejarle ir. No quería y al diablo el mundo.

-¿Pequeña? Háblame…di lo que sea, pero di algo –_o cállate y déjame aquí abrazado hasta que ya no quiera abrazarte más o hasta que se acabe el mundo; lo que ocurra primero._

-No me gusta estar encerrada –susurró, no era la verdad pero tampoco era una mentira, Ginny odiaba el encierro, por eso siempre iba de aquí para allá, estar quieta le ponía nerviosa, le permitía pensar y pensar siempre derivaba en dolores de cabeza por el exceso de "y si", "pero", "es que".

-Lo siento…he sido egoísta, saco los hechizos enseguida y podrás salir –de pronto la idea de que se fuera le provocó un nudo en el estómago, pero no la quería tener a su lado sabiéndola asustada e incómoda- si ponemos un hechizo en tu cabello puedes salir rápido y quizá no te noten…

-No…no quiero irme –_y lo dije y ya_. Se acomodó en su abrazo sin levantar la cabeza; si él la quería soltar ahora y burlarse de ella, pues que lo hiciera, mejor arrepentirse de lo que se hizo y no de lo que se dejó de hacer.

.

Blaise no lo pudo evitar, y junto con abrazarla más fuerte contra sí, sonrió como no había hecho hacía mucho, como un niño frente al juguete de sus sueños. El silencio que inundó el pequeño cuarto no fue incómodo ni desagradable, por el contrario, era absolutamente confortable y ninguno quería romperlo, ni siquiera con el pensamiento de un "quizás", "talvez", "y si" o "pero"…porque no venían al caso y punto, no ahora, no en este confortable silencio ni en el afortunado abrazo.

Y volvemos a la idea primera, la que nos trajo a este armario con dos personas que no se hubiesen encontrado de no ser por los condicionales a los que sujetaron sus acciones. Tenemos dos personas que a pesar de muchas cosas han decidido ir a la vereda de enfrente y punto. La han cruzado y al diablo con todo, porque es mejor haberla cruzado y darse cuenta que tal estaba todo por allá que quedarse con la duda porque las dudas son corrosivas y perpetuas. Se quedan agarradas de nuestra alma hasta que la oxidan, y nos vuelven lentos y autómatas, nos subyugan a la rutina porque la rutina es segura ¡la conocemos! Pero la rutina nos vuelve seres tristes, que se atormentan con condicionales todo el tiempo y viven la vida en dos partes, la real y la que imaginan con fervor…por no cruzar la bendita calle a ver que tal brilla el sol de ese lado. Lo más triste de la situación de la mayoría de las personas subyugadas a los condicionales, es que no son capaces de entender que una vez cruzada la calle, puedes cruzarla de vuelta otra vez. Solo hay que tener el valor suficiente para asumirse equivocado. Pero el orgullo nos lo impide…¡ah!, el orgullo, un calificativo que puede ser igual de loable que despreciable.

.

Ginny se soltó del abrazo suavemente, y sin mirarle a los ojos, porque no podía, se abrazó a sus rodillas y apoyó su cara a éstas con los ojos fuertemente apretados.

-Esto es una tontería, no puedo sentir esto, no puedo querer esto…no…-se repetía tratando de dar ordenes a su cabeza y en forma menos efectiva, a su corazón.

-Trata de convencerte sola…pero sé que sabes que yo sé que tú no piensas eso. Soy un hombre de bolas, sabes –dejarla ir fue una sensación desagradable, como si le hubiesen arrancado algo importante, una sensación de desapego que encontró ridícula, por lo mismo, debía aligerar el ambiente prohibiéndose el sentimiento.

-Ser un hombre de bolas es algo redundante y completamente inapropiado de contar –Ginny no entendía como, pero ese hombre junto a ella podía alivianar el aire que respiraba, podía hacer sentir que volaba sin despegar los pies de la tierra y eso se lo agradecía en silencio.

-De bolas de adivinación, pervertida, pero sí, también soy del tipo redundante… ¿quieres ver qué tanto? –_¿Realmente quieres seguir por ese camino?, claro que sí._

-En el momento que pongas esa mano en ese pantalón, Zabini, voy a demostrarte que tan rápido conjuro un _diffindo_…-_o que tan rápido te los bajo yo misma…¡Ginebra, compórtate!_

-Voy a sacar mis bolas adivinatorias de mis bolsillos y te diré lo que veo en ellas, ¡mujer! no hay necesidad de amenazar al miembro de honor de mi bello cuerpo –otra vez esa sonrisa en sus labios y Blaise pensó que podría quedarse a vivir en ese sucucho si eso le permitía verla sonreírle de esa forma.

-¡Oh!…eso…si, sería divertido verlas…-_Compostura mujer, compostura…primera vez que uso esa palabra…estoy perdida._

-¿Seguimos hablando de lo mismo? –_Sabes que no y ella también lo sabe_…Esto es lo que llamaríamos "dos ciegos con perfecta visión".

-Blaise…-Y su nombre le supo a frambuesas, y ya no quiso pensar más nunca en otra forma de llamarle. Blaise supo que así debía de sonar su nombre para que su alma se moviera a su llamado.

-Ginebra…-Y su nombre le supo a helado de café y no quiso pensar en dejar de llamarle así. Ginny supo que su nombre no era horrendo si salía de esos labios, porque su cuerpo entero parecía moverse al sonido ronco en la voz de él.

.

Y todo se detuvo otra vez, en sus nombres, en quienes eran ahora, no sus pasados y mucho menos sus futuros. Porque Blaise sonaba demasiado erótico y perfecto en sus labios y porque Ginebra ya no podía ser sino ella de ahora en más, ese nombre era ella aunque lo tuviesen mil mujeres más.

Respirar se hace difícil cuando no es la prioridad de tu cuerpo, cuando solo piensas en cómo sería que respirarán a través de ti, que alguien te pudiese sostener y _ser_ a través de ti.

Blaise bajó primero la mirada y poniendo sus manos en los bolsillos sacó 8 pequeñas bolitas, como canicas, de muchos colores, todas muy brillantes y con interiores que se movían en estelas de humo. Luego, con un movimiento rápido de su varita las agrandó a sus tamaños normales, que no era uniforme porque había bolas más pequeñas que otras, y algunas tenían un interior que se movía con mayor o menor fluidez.

.

-¿Cuántas tienes? –la curiosidad de Ginny la hizo arrodillarse al lado de él y mirar las bolas con un brillo inusitado en sus ojos, cosa que hizo sonreír a Blaise, como ya parecía ser costumbre, a cada reacción de ella.

-Ocho. Eran nueve pero una venía defectuosa –dijo con una mueca en los labios.

-¿Que tenía de malo? –levantó el rostro de las figuras para verle, su rostro meditabundo la hizo levantar una ceja, parecía un pequeño que trataba de encontrar la razón de porque había perdido un juguete.

-Tenía un _grimm_ pegado, la donamos a Hogwarts en tercer año –respondió al tiempo, sin quitar sus ojos de los de ella cuando se encontraron.

-Eso explica muchas cosas…- _Pobre Harry…si supiera_.

-¿Perdón? –su cara de genuino desconcierto la hizo carcajearse.

-Nada. Bien, dime que ves - y con un ademán de su mano izquierda le dio a entender que no era algo relevante, que prosiguiera.

-¿Quieres conocer tu futuro? –no pudo reprimir la pregunta y apenas salió de su boca se arrepintió, no quería tener que verla en su futuro, porque estaba claro que no sería un futuro que compartirían…lo sentía en sus entrañas y sus entrañas no mentían, casi nunca.

-Claro –pero su respuesta también salió de su boca sin poder ponerle freno, no quería saber de un futuro donde este pequeño paréntesis sería olvidado.

-Dame un minuto –_o una vida_, se lamentó Blaise en su interior, y girando las bolas en sus manos se dedicó a observarlas una por una antes de dejarlas en el piso otra vez.

-Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo -_¿lo tenemos? _Pero Ginny sabía la respuesta y aunque no era algo que no deseará, no era algo que quería pensar en este momento.

-Veamos…esta comienza a mostrar algo, es mi bola 8, es algo engañosa pero muy asertiva si la lees con cuidado…tendrás una larga vida, Ginny Weasley, aquí te veo casi tan arrugada como _"la Pasa_" de allá afuera –la sensación de ver que tendía una vida larga, lo tranquilizó. Ginny por muchos años era algo muy bueno, saberla existiendo una vida inmensa lo colmaba de alegría, una alegría que no se explicaba pero que estaba presente de todas formas, como todo lo importante en la vida.

-¿Y me veo igual? –nadie la puede culpar de vanidosa, pero verse como Mc Gonagall era algo que quería evitar a toda costa.

-Quita esa cara, para estar arrugada te ves hermosa –le sonrió sin quitar esa mirada seria, como si la viera ahí mismo en 70 años más y realmente se viese hermosa.

-Gracias –el halago la pilló desprevenida y la hizo sonrojar, que él la considerara hermosa aún en estado de seudo momia le provocó un sentimiento de familiaridad inesperado.

-De nada –Blaise carraspeó para autocensurarse por haber puesto, más que seguro, una cara de idiota a lo "Longbottom"- Veo una gran familia, hay hombres y mujeres con rasgos muy diferentes…y aquí esta lo que te interesa, sí, Potter sigue pegado a tus faldas…-y lo último hubiese querido decirlo con menos veneno, pero era imposible, de pronto ese futuro le incomodaba.

-¿Será así? _-¿y creías que sería diferente? ¿Qué te encontrarías en los brazos de este otro moreno de ojos azules y llena de una gran familia?...quizá_. Hay muchos quizá en la vida, ¿por qué no éste?.

-El futuro no está escrito –_y si está escrito es con lápiz grafito y cada quien tiene una goma más grande o más pequeña para hacer y deshacer a discreción, ¿cierto?_- mira, ésta es mi bola3, sólo emite flashes, así que hay que ponerle bastante atención. Veo tu graduación de sanadora y tienes una panza muy abultada, al parecer ya estas embarazada cuando terminas tu enseñanza o te comiste una gran sandía de una sola patada -en sólo unos años su vida estaría absolutamente alejada de la de él... un sentimiento de tristeza lo embargó. Un sentimiento como todos lo que había sentido en este tiempo encerrado en el armario…absolutamente inexplicable, por el método racional.

-¿Tan pronto? –sus planes eran otros; no es que no deseara una familia, Merlín bendito era testigo que durante la guerra su deseo más ferviente era llegar a tener una gran familia en un futuro, pero no un futuro tan cercano.

-Si, al parecer ustedes son unos conejos, acá veo otro niño y otro…sí, tres niños, dos chicos y una chica…ella es muy hermosa –no pudo evitar una sonrisa boba al ver a la pequeña, era una mini Ginny, perfecta y absolutamente ajena…por lo que la sonrisa se desvaneció con la misma rapidez con la que llegó a sus labios.

-Siempre quise tres hijos, pero nunca tan pronto ¿París? ¿Alguna vez viviré en parís? –la pregunta a flor de labios se materializó con esperanza cargada en el tono de voz, ese era uno de sus sueños, siempre pensó que podrían ir a vivir un año a París con Harry, le hacía mucha ilusión desde siempre.

-Solo veo flashes querida…pero alguna visita harás, porque aquí te veo en uno de los famosos puentes sobre el Senna. Es mi favorito, siempre voy a leer a ese lugar en París –verla en su lugar favorito le dio un vuelco a su estómago ¿le enseñaría el ese lugar? ¿Iría él con ella a recorrer la ciudad? ¿La vida se mostraría benévola con sus nuevos sueños? _El futuro no está escrito ¿cierto?_

-Creo que mi futuro es algo…no es lo que pensaba…es decir…Harry y yo ancianos y llenos de familia es algo que deseo con el alma pero…tan pronto…-y porque ahora, todo lo que deseaba parecía no ser lo correcto ¿_qué había cambiado en unas horas en un armario? ¿Todas estas sensaciones sujetas a condicionales eran normales?_

-Como ya te dije, el futuro no esta escrito Ginny Weasley…siempre tendremos el poder de tomar alguna medida para al menos, darnos la posibilidad de hacer algo al respecto –susurró Blaise mientras hacía rodar una de las bolas en sus manos, una bola que no quería ver con detenimiento porque había vislumbrado su propia figura en ella…su figura y la de Ginny.

.

Ginny sopesó sus palabras, las masticó y las digirió lentamente. El futuro no está escrito, y lo que hagamos hoy tampoco lo definirá pero, si nos cambiará a nosotros, si nos dará la alegría de tomar por un breve momento todo en nuestras manos, equivocarnos quizá con las decisiones que tomemos, pero de los errores se aprende _¿cierto?_... Cierto.

Y sin pensarlo otro momento, Ginebra Weasley tomó a Blaise Zabini por la solapa de su impecable túnica azul marino, y de un movimiento brusco y absolutamente delicado a la vez, lo besó. Un beso como una caricia desesperada, tomándolo todo a la vez que nada, recorriendo los labios con su lengua, con sus propios labios, mordiendo, succionando, dejando que los quejidos se ahogaran en la pasión que sentía, hasta que luego de varios minutos, se desprendiera de él para verle a los ojos. Él la miraba con los ojos como platos y las mejillas arreboladas por la intensidad de todo, sus manos pequeñas aferradas a su pecho aún, sus labios brillantes y ligeramente hinchados por la fricción, hecha un lío y absolutamente perfecta.

Blaise no lo pudo evitar, ni que hubiese querido. La besó de vuelta, con desesperación, con necesidad, tomándola en sus brazos y llenando su alma de la de ella en cada roce de sus labios porque era como debía ser y punto.

El montón de condicionales que podían rondar sus cabezas seguirían ahí, pero en ese perfecto momento en que _ambos cruzaron la calle_ porque así lo decidieron, esos montoncitos de "pero", "si es que", "y si","quizá", "aunque" quedaron del lado abandonado de la vía, olvidados porque no eran necesarios en el presente inmediato, donde mandan las sensaciones, los instintos, la irracionalidad y el corazón…al fin y al cabo, ambos tenían la absoluta certeza de que todo esto era como debía ser, en este preciso momento.

.

Alejémonos del armario y démosle algo de privacidad a los personajes de esta historia para que vivan su _"lo que sea"_ como se les de la gana y volvamos a donde comenzamos a dibujar el círculo, para cerrarlo…y para que comience otra vez.

Los seres humanos somos algo curioso. No es ninguna novedad sino un hecho irrefutable. Somos criaturas impredecibles, imponderables, impresionantes. Hacemos lo que no pensábamos hacer y dejamos de hacer lo que planeamos cuidadosamente, ¿por qué?...¿Por qué no? somos algo curioso, recuérdenlo.

.

---

**Saludos desde Fin de Mundo en "temporada de temporales", lo que me tiene en la más absoluta -y egoísta- felicidad.**

arrayan(es)


End file.
